


The Silver-Eyed Angel

by shadowsofvanity



Series: Raki of Toulouse [1]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM elements, F/F, F/M, Harems, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Multipairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsofvanity/pseuds/shadowsofvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raki, trained in the art of swordplay by Isley himself, journeys south with Priscilla, hoping to find Clare and the other northern survivors and take down the Organization. What he finds instead is something that will change his life, the Island of Toulouse, and ultimately...the world itself as he becomes the most powerful being to walk the earth. Godlike!Raki/eventual LARGE harem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Adventure

_SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA_

Silver-eyed Angel

Chapter One

A New Adventure

_SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA_

The wind howled as impenetrable walls of snow swirled and flashed through the air, the unending onslaught burying anything and everything in its path beneath drifts as tall as a man. Animals hunkered down in their dens, either hibernating or, in some cases, waiting for the storm to end so that they might hunt. Trees creaked and swayed in the powerful gusts, and those that could not withstand the battering of Mother Nature broke before Her power and fell, the sounds of their deaths drowned away by the wind. A lone building stood strong amidst the storm. Large and well built, it had clearly been built by someone of importance, but now the gilded paints and the ornate carvings had all but vanished, worn away by the ravaging of time and the harsh winters of the North. Inside, however, was still in fine shape. Golden chandeliers adorned with crystals hung from the ceilings, candles in beautiful wall mounts cast a warm glow about the building, and magnificent paintings hung on the walls, along with shields, weapons, and other valuables. Raised voices could be heard arguing in the spacious lounge, where a fire crackled merrily in the large hearth, bathing the room in light and warmth.

"…really don't understand why you are so set upon this. Did you not understand what I said to you all that time ago? Claymore's are bad news, I know from personal experience." A tall and powerful man who looked to be in his mid 20's with hazel eyes and silvery-white hair was saying, sounding exasperated, from his seat in the plush armchair on the left side of the hearth

"And I told you then what I will tell you now, Isley. Clare saved my life, and I became friendly with Miria, Helen, and Deneve in the short time we knew each other. They are not like some of the others that you have met in your lifetime." A younger man replied with patience. Like his companion, he was tall and muscular, but had dark brown eyes and dirty blond hair. Like Isley, he was seated in a comfortable chair, though on the opposite side of the hearth. "They're as important to me as both yourself and Priscilla."

"You don't even know if they're alive, Raki! And if they are, then what? You know as well as I that Riful is trying to capture any Claymore that she can get her slimy tentacles on, and if they were sent to Pieta, they were "troublesome and rebellious" warriors. It was a suicide mission, and if they head south they would get killed on sight by the Organization!" Isley said, changing tactics and attempting to relate the futility of his young human friend's goal.

"I know, Isley, but I have to hope. Besides, I have learned everything you can teach me. It's time I used those skills for the right reasons." Raki replied gently, and Isley scoffed.

"Bah! You and your altruistic hero-complex. I still don't understand your obsession with helping random strangers for no gain, especially against Youma." He said, shaking his head, and Raki raised an eyebrow at him. Noticing the look on his young friend/protégé's face, Isley waved a hand in a throwing-away gesture. "I was a Claymore back then, I followed orders. While I was not paid, it was my job, not out of some misguided sense of desire to be a hero. Moreover, do not forget that it is the Organization, _humans_ , that did this to myself, Priscilla, even your beloved Clare. They made us into this. Why help them prey on others?"

"You don't have any problems with me, despite the fact that I am human." Raki pointed out fairly. "Besides, I plan on convincing Clare and the other survivors to help me destroy the Organization."

"That's different, you're like a brother to Priscilla and myself. You don't see us as evil monsters, but every other human does." Isley said quickly, feeling the need to reassure the young human. Ever since he and Priscilla had met the boy, they had been acting and feeling more…human. It was disturbing, but he had yet to decide whether it was good or bad. He frowned as the rest of Raki's words registered. "Just how many survivors do you think there are, and what do you have against the Organization?"

"I appreciate that. I look at you as family as well." Raki replied softly, before shaking his head. "I think that there are perhaps twelve survivors in all, perhaps half the force. I do not know how so many survived your army, to be honest, but I am glad that they did. No offense."

"None taken, but you didn't answer my other question." Isley pointed out, and Raki frowned at him in response, crooking an eyebrow. "What is it you have against the Organization?"

"You, Priscilla, Clare, Miria, Helen, Deneve, Elena, and every other innocent used and abused by the Organization." Came the simple reply, and Isley leaned back in his chair. He supposed he should have expected that. Raki had a strong sense of justice, and the Organization was one of the most unjust things in existence.

"I do not suppose that you can be dissuaded from this path?" he asked finally, and sighed gustily when Raki shook his head again. "Very well then, when are you planning on leaving?"

"As soon as the snow clears in the spring." Raki replied, and Isley nodded slowly before standing and waling over to one of the wall displays, a pair of broadswords crossed under a shield. Reaching out, he pulled both out and turned, tossing one to Raki, who plucked it from the air with practiced ease. "If you're going to do this, I'm going to take things up a notch. Show me what you've got!"

Raki grinned and held his sword in his favored high-guard position as he prepared himself. Isley had taught him much about fencing, including the old forms that the first generation of Claymores had been trained in. Gradually, the practice had vanished into the use of unique abilities and brute force that were the modern tactics of choice in battle. He personally preferred to use the form of _Cabur_ , or "Guardian" in his duels with Isley. The form focused on an impenetrable defense of oneself and one's allies. Isley, however, was a master of _Adenn_ , "Merciless", a form of pure offense, designed to obliterate anyone or anything that stood against the wielder.

The pair stood facing each other for what felt like an eternity, before Isley moved, and their dance began. Blades danced in the firelight as they ducked and weaved about each other. Metal rang against metal in an endless cacophony, two faces never wavering from their opponents, two expressions never changing. Isley spun, a backhand stroke whistling towards Raki's ribs. Their blades clashed again as Raki spun his blade around, bracing it vertically against the back of his offhand's steel gauntlet to absorb the impact. Utilizing the force of the blow, Raki twisted his blade, knocking Isley's to the side and throwing an elbow at his face, which Isley's dodged with ease, before spinning around and send a blow of his own at the Abyssal's head. Bending backwards with an insane display of flexibility, Isley dodged the blow and, continuing his bend, used his hands as springboard to launch a kick into Raki's chin before using the remaining momentum to flip backwards to land back on his feet, settling his guard to await his protégé's return blow. Raki, grinning despite the developing bruise on his chin and the blood at the corner of his mouth, charged, bringing his blade flashing upwards in a blurring uppercut, which Isley sidestepped and parried. The young human dropped under his return swing and lashed a leg out, intent on sweeping his legs out from under him. He failed, naturally, as Isley blocked with his own leg and Raki rolled to the side as Isley swung at him. Popping back to his feet, he spun his blade around, Isley's meeting it with a clash, and twisted, locking the blade's together. Arms straining from the effort, the young human applied all the not-insignificant force in his body into an attempt to force Isley to his knees. Isley gave his own blade a complex twirl, disengaging and leaving Raki off balance, unable to block the backhand stroke Isley sent at his throat with incredible speed. The point of the Abyssal's blade stopped just kissing his throat. Raki lowered his sword, panting with exertion, and shook his head ruefully.

"Even after all this training, I still can't beat you when you fight on the level of a stronger than average human." He said with a sigh, and Isley lowered his blade with a small grin.

"True enough, my young friend, but by the time you leave here in the spring, I'll have you ready to take on a bandit horde singlehanded, and Heaven help any class 4 Youma that crosses your path." He replied, and Raki looked at him with something akin to horror.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be very painful and will involve lots of swearing on my part, while you are going to enjoy it far more than you should?" he asked in trepidation, and Isley's grin grew wider, making Raki sigh resignedly. "Ah, hell. Here we go again."

_SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA_

Five months later, Raki stood before Isley and Priscilla again, his broadsword in its harness on his back, along with his bow and quiver, while his multi-pouch belt bulged with such things as tinder and a flintstone. A small pack, large enough to contain a change of clothes, rested beside his feet.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." He said finally, looking at them both. He had no idea what else to say, really. He was never very good at goodbyes. His last one involved a kiss, but somehow he doubted that would be appropriate in this situation.

"Isley, I want to go with Raki." Priscilla announced out of the blue, making both males blink in surprise and look down at her.

"Are you sure, Priscilla? You'll have to avoid eating humans while you are with me." Raki asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "And Isley will be alone here."

"I know, but I want to see the south again. To see how it has changed." Came the matter-of-fact reply, and the Awakened Being looked up at Isley. "Isley is strong, he can take care of himself until I get bored of the south and return to him."

"Of course I can. I won't deny, it will be…strange to be alone again, after all this time with one or both of you for company, but I can handle it, I'm sure. Fare thee well, Raki. Take care of yourself." Isley confirmed, holding out an arm to Raki.

"Fare thee well, Isley. Stay safe until we return." Raki replied, clasping the older male's arm with his own. Hoisting his pack onto his free shoulder, he glanced at Priscilla. "Well, shall we go?"

"Yes, let us go. To the south." She replied with a small smile, and the pair headed down the trail at a steady pace, traveling cloaks rustling in the breeze.

_SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA_

A/N: That is the first chapter. Yes, it was kind of short. Please, read and review! I have no beta, so you have to tell me what you think needs to be edited!

**Youma ranking system, from least to greatest**

Class Four- regular, run of the mill youma. Strength varies some within this class, but never too strong for a single Claymore to overcome, unless the aforementioned Claymore makes a truly idiotic mistake.

Class 3- Awakened Beings from ranks 11-47. Requires a single powerful Claymore or a small group of average Claymore's to eliminate without much difficulty.

Class 2- Awakened Beings from ranks 1-10 of the female generations, or the majority of numbers from the Male generation, as the male Claymores were more powerful, but also more volatile. Blood Soaked Agatha would fall into this category, for instance. Would require a small group of skilled warriors or a large group of average warriors to overcome.

Class One- Also referred to as the Abyssal Class, only the Abyssal Ones fall into this category, and are far beyond the capabilities of any warrior alone. The concerted effort of a large group of skilled warriors would be required for the defeat of one, with heavy losses expected on the part of the hunters should they actually succeed. Riful, Isley, and Luciela fall into this catagoy.

Omega Class- not a technical class per se, it did not exist until the Awakening of Priscilla, the only known being more powerful than an Abyssal. As such, this Class was added onto the ranking system unofficially. Only Priscilla herself fits into this category.

_SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA_

 


	2. Douga and Discovery

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

Silver-eyed Angel

Chapter 2

Douga and Discovery

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

Two hooded and cloaked figures trudged across the empty landscape, hard dirt beneath their feet as dust swirled past them, riding on a stiff breeze. One, much shorter than the other, turned to her tall companion and, in the voice of a young girl, asked:

                “Are we going to your old home, Raki?”

                “Yes, Priscilla. Douga, a small village in the middle of nowhere, although I heard that it has expanded recently into what some might call a city. I’m willing to bet it’s still a dump, though.” Raki replied with an audible grin, and Priscilla laughed lightly, before her attention snapped forwards again.

                “Someone is coming, Raki.” She said softly, and Raki shifted slightly so that he could easily reach any of the weapons stashed on his person. Perhaps a minute later, a horse-drawn cart came rumbling across the dirt and into view. The driver, seeing the pair, reined in his horse slightly, though he did not stop.

                “You two headed for Douga?” he asked loudly, and at Raki’s affirmative gesture shook his head. “I would turn back, if I was you! It’s just like back then! A youma, I say, a youma! Killed four people already it has! I’m getting out of town while the getting’s good!”

With that, the man urged his horse faster once more, quickly disappearing into the distance. Raki and Priscilla, for their part, simply remained where they were for a long moment, before Raki shrugged at Priscilla and the pair resumed their walk towards Douga.

                “If it’s only four people, then it’s probably only a class four. I should be able to end it quickly once you point out who it is.” Raki stated, and Priscilla nodded. She was confident in her young friend’s ability to handle the situation. The seemingly young Awakened Being took a moment to reflect on the oddity of the situation. Here she was, the most powerful Awakened ever, having abandoned her lover for the sake of accompanying a human male to the lands of her birth, and refusing to eat human guts the entire time. She was even beginning to act human again, doing such things as laughing and feeling human emotions of affection towards Raki. She noticed that Isley, too, was less cold and more enjoyable to be around. She wondered for a moment what it was about Raki that could bring about such strange changes, but shrugged it off quickly. It didn’t matter. The fact is, it had happened, and she thought she was the better for it. They all were.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

Number Six, Renee, the “Eye” of the Organization, frowned slightly to herself as she came to a halt on top of the plateau. She sensed a very faint Youma prescene not far from her present location, indicating a Youma that was in human guise. Thinking back to the maps she had been forced to memorize, she guessed that it was coming from the human town of Douga, several miles to the west.

          “Hmm, shall I investigate, or tell the Organization?” she mused to herself thoughtfully, before shrugging. She could always scout the location and report in, or simply kill the creature and alert her handler. It didn’t really matter to her. Decision made she set of at a reasonably high speed for the distant town.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

                “We don’t have a choice! We have to send for a Claymore!” A man shouted from the large crowd surrounding the fallen body of yet another Youma victim, lying in the town square in a pool of his own blood.

                “I know that, damnit, but with one of our merchants skipping town, how will we raise the money? You know the stories! If we can’t pay after they kill it, the whole village would be wiped out inside of a fortnight!” the Mayor of the town replied angrily from beside the body, waving at the now empty home of the aforementioned merchant.

As the debate roared back and forth, neighbors shouting at each other and even starting to throw punches, a single male stood smirking at the edges of the crowd. It so amused him to see humans fighting amongst themselves over his hunts. He enjoyed toying with the people of the towns he stayed in almost as much as he enjoyed feeding on human guts. Almost. He decided that he would feed extra well tonight and tomorrow, and then move on before one of the half-breed bitches could arrive. Movement at the entrance to the town drew his attention, and he licked his lips slightly. Travelers, excellent. He would eat them as well, before he left. The child would likely taste particularly succulent.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

                “That’s the one, Raki.” Priscilla said quietly from her place one Raki’s shoulder, pointing to a villager on the edge of the crowd, and the man nodded firmly before lifting her onto the ground.

                “Stay put, I’ll handle this.” He said just as quietly, reaching to his back and drawing his massive broadsword from beneath his cloak. Then, he dashed forward with almost inhuman speed, rapidly appearing before the disguised Youma and sending his blade whistling in a power uppercut to remove the Youma’s right arm. The creature staggered back, not abandoning its disguise.

                “What the…is he a bandit?” one villager shouted.

                “He just cut of Relo’s arm!” another cried in fear, but both Raki and the Youma ignored them. Raki’s blade flashed in the sunlight as a powerful horizontal slash was unleashed at the Youma, but the beast leapt over his attackers head, abandoning his human guise as he pulsed his energy, sending long talon-like fingers shooting at Raki’s head. Raki spun and easily deflected the attack by bringing his steel vambrace up in time to intercept it. Taking advantage of the Youma’s surprise, and the fact that it had no other weapons immediately available, Raki charged, this time intending to cleave his foe in two at the waist. Again, he missed as the Youma dodged. Well, partially dodged, as the creature found itself missing his right leg from the knee down.

                “Damn it all to hell!” the Youma snarled to itself as it fumbled the landing of its dodge. This wasn’t what he had in mind at all! “He moves almost like a Clay…” The rest of his words were forever lost as Raki’s blade finally found it’s intended target, cutting easily through his head just above the nose, literally bisecting his face. As his corpse toppled to the ground, the Youma’s remaining clawed hand caught Raki’s cloak and pulled it down and off, revealing Raki’s brown haired, brown-eyed features to the shocked townspeople.

                “Damn, but if this place still isn’t a dump.” Raki said with a grin as he shouldered his broadsword casually, looking around at the speechless townspeople.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

                “What?” Renee skidded to a halt not far outside the town she had sensed the Youma aura in. The aura had pulsed and vanished, but not as if it had sensed her and hidden. No, it was too sudden for that. The Youma had been slain in battle, but Renee knew for a fact that she was the only warrior in the area. Her curiosity was now well and truly aroused, so she hastened towards the distant town with something akin to eagerness.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

                “My old home…” Raki mused quietly, half to himself and half to Priscilla. The pair of them stood before the untouched husk of his former home, the place he had grown up. He had donned his cloak once more, but no longer had his hood up nor did he wrap the cloak completely around himself. Priscilla, however, still had her hood up and her cloak completely around her, keeping all of her features covered. “It’s nothing more than a pile of rubble. Well, who would want to go near a place where Youma were slaughtered?”

                “Raki…? Is that you, Raki?” the young man turned at the sound of a male voice. It appeared the majority of the town had followed him to his old home, and were staring at him in shock, awe, and more than a hint of fear. “I don’t believe my eyes! You’ve…been alive all this time, haven’t you?”

                “Impossible! How could anyone survive in the wilderness alone? And you can slay Youma!” another villager shouted in disbelief.

                “Aye! That’s right! He has to be one of them! That’s why he came back!” someone that Raki remembered to have been something of a prick even when they were younger. “W-what’s your problem? Are you here to make us suffer again?”

Raki sighed gruffly, stalked over to the loudmouth and stood before him, staring him down for a long moment before his left hand flashed out, grabbing him by the front of his jacket and hauling him off his feet. He eyed the now shaking man before abruptly yelling loudly in his face.

“UWAHHHH!!”

“W-what?” the man stuttered as Raki dropped him and shrugged, hands in the air with a smirk.

“There now, did that bring you back to your senses?” he asked easily, looking around at them all. “Look, I know how hard it is to get attacked by Youma over and over, but calm down for a little bit, will ya?”

                “…?” the villagers just stared at him, speechless, and he sighed in annoyance before adopting a lecturing, slightly mocking tone.

                “It’s not that difficult, just think about it. If I was a Youma, why would I attack another Youma, and risk showing myself in front of you all? Don’t you think that if I was doing it to trick you, as soon as you “caught me”, I would attack and start to butcher you all indiscriminately?”

                “Uh…” were the villagers’ coherent replies, and Raki snorted in disgust and amusement.

                “I mean, honestly! You people threw me out so I wasn’t expecting any sort of warm welcome, but treating me like a Youma? Now that’s just mean! Five years ago, I lost everyone I loved to a Youma that ahd disguised itself as my brother, but it seems that each of you are missing something too.”

Before any member of the crowd could reply, the wet thud of the upper half of the slain Youma’s head hit the ground between Raki and the villagers. Everyone turned to see a Claymore walking towards them. She was different from most of her comrades, Raki noted. While her hair, while in cornrow braids, was the same silvery-blond, her eyes the same silver, her skin was actually a rich and dusky tone that Raki found quite attractive.

                “Are you the one that killed this Youma?” she asked, her voice soft but with a strong steel undertone. Raki simply looked at her, eyes slightly wide at the way she had zeroed in on him immediately. When he didn’t reply, she continued. “The mark of the cut shows no hesitation, as if made by a blade of immense size and weight. Kind of like that sword on your back. That broadsword would fit the bill.”

                “…” Raki simply looked at her calmly, eyes slightly narrowed in focus.

                “A claymore?”

                “A real one, this time?”

                “But why? Did someone already call her?”

                “For humans to posses the skill, ability, strength, and endurance to defeat a Youma in single combat is rare, but not unheard of. However, the real issue here is that you could tell who it was. That is the real reason that we slayers are created and given this task.” The slayer continued, as both she and Raki ignored the mutterings of the villagers around them. “Explain to me…how did you know what it was?”

                “Oh, well, you know, he was acting really strange and I figured that…” Raki started, shrugging in what he hoped was calm nonchalance. The slayer didn’t buy it, and grabbed him by his steel gorget, lifting him into the air.

                “Don’t try to fool with me!” she hissed angrily. “Do you really expect me to believe such crap?”

                “Hey, calm down now. Mind putting me down? I thought you guys weren’t allowed to hurt humans?” Raki said, not allowing any nervousness he might feel to be audible in his voice.

                “You little…!” she growled, but before she could continue, Priscilla walked up and gripped the slayer’s elbow.

                “Are you…picking on Raki?” she asked calmly, in her childlike voice, cowled head tilted slightly to the side.

                “Get back kid, unless you want to get hurt!” the slayer said to her firmly, but Priscilla’s grip on her arm tightened and forced her to release Raki and move her arm away from him against her will. “Wha-?”

                “I asked you: are you picking on Raki?” Priscilla repeated, still with a tone of deadly calm. An instant later, the slayer was a good 15 feet away, having flash-stepped away as fast as possible. Her eyes were wide, she was sweating, and the villagers swore later that they saw her shaking badly.

                “Un-unbelievable! How could I not have not noticed until now?” she breathed, staring at what she had thought as a mere child. Raki simply looked at her as she pinned him with a shocked look of disbelief. “Are you insane? Just what do you have along with you?”

Raki made no move to answer her, while Priscilla made to move past him, towards her. His hand reached out and touched her shoulder in a calming and restraining gesture.

                “Relax, she is a friend. There is no need to kill her.” He said with a tone of firm affection, and Priscilla immediately stepped back to his side, leaving the villagers and the slayer shocked. The villagers, because Raki seemed to be saying that a mere girl-child could actual kill a Claymore, whilst the slayer was shocked that such a powerful being would head the instructions of a mere human. Raki looked at the slayer and smiled reassuringly. “There is something I would like to ask you, but I would rather not discuss it here.”

                “Eh?” the slayer mumbled, completely lost, as she watched Raki acquire the location for the town’s inn/pub and gripped her hand, half-dragging her to the location.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

Renee sat in the small inn, staring at the human who sat across from her eating what looked like an entire cow at a pace that could only be described as unhealthy, while beside him Priscilla delicately nibbled on what looked like pig intestines. She had no idea what was going on, or even why she as here! One moment, she thinks she is going to die, and the next she is being offered ale and food free of charge by the owner of the town inn!

                “So, do you perchance know the location of #47 Clare, # 22 Helen, # 15 Deneve, or #6 Miria?” he asked when he had finished eating, and she blinked at him.

                “Um…who are you?” she muttered, thrown for not jsut one loop, but several. The human face-palmed and groaned.

                “I apologize for my rudeness.” He said with a smile. “My name is Raki, and my companion here is Priscilla. Might I know who you are?”

                “I am number 6 of the Organization, and the current eye.” Renee replied from rote, but Raki laughed and shook his head.

                “I want your name, not whatever number the Organization slapped onto you to make you seem less human.” He said calmly, and Renee blinked at him.

                “…my name is Renee.” She said finally, and he grinned broadly at her. Renee felt her face grow warm for a moment, and she looked down. It was a nice smile…

                “I am pleased to meet you Renee. I take it that you don’t know any of the warriors that I just named? I asked every one of your comrades that I have ever come across, and while at first reluctant, they did eventually tell me that they didn’t know them I was hoping you might.” Raki asked again, and Renee shook her head.

                “I’m sorry but I don’t. I shouldn’t even be telling you this, but…” she sighed, wondering why the hell she was giving away Organization classified information, or why her fellows had as well. What was it about this boy? “I am the current #6, and I know both #s 15 and 22 personally. They do not have that name, and while I do not know #47 personally, she is not named Clare to the best of my knowledge.”

                “I suppose I will simply have to keep looking then.” Raki sighed, leaning back in his chair. “I will find them eventually.”

                “You do know that if they aren’t in the ranks you gave me, or have been promoted, then they are dead, right?” Renee said somewhat bluntly, and instead of slumping in sad acceptance, ranting in disbelief, or just about anything else she expected, Raki surprised her yet again by simply smiling a smile that said that he knew something she didn’t.

                “We made a promise, Clare and I, to meet again. So, I will keep going from city to city that we visited together all those years ago, until I find her again.” He said confidently, and Renee felt a flash of what she would later swear was jealousy of all things run through her. _If only I had someone that dedicated to me. Even if it were only a real friend in the ranks._ She thought to herself sadly.

                “Well, I hope you find her. If I see her, will let her know that you’re still alive and searching.” She said with a forced smile as she got up to leave. Hesitating, she looked back at Priscilla before saying one final thing to Raki.

                “She doesn’t eat…you know…?” she asked, and Raki smiled a little tightly, patting his companion’s head.

                “Since we met, her cravings for _those_ has been remarkable muted. She has never once…fed since we met all those years ago. Perhaps that is why she is so shrunken down now. She might lose control at any moment, and I could be her first victim, or I could die trying to stop her. Either way, she is my companion and friend, and I will try to help her resist.”

                “I would never hurt you, Raki.” Priscilla said with a frown as she looked at Raki with her dark brown eyes. He smiled at her and patted her head again.

                “I know you wouldn’t on purpose, but if you got into a feeding frenzy, then you wouldn’t be able to help it.” He said softly, and she stuck her bottom lip out in a remarkably childish pout.

                “Then I will just keep on not feeding.” She said stubbornly, and Raki gave her a one armed hug while Renee just stared at the pair. She turned to leave, her mind unsettled, but Raki’s voice pulled her up short.

                “Wait, let Priscilla and I accompany you to the gates. We are headed for Rabona next, via Tassle, and from there we will head east.” Renee nodded her acceptance, noting that they were headed in the same direction as herself, and a moment later the trio was on their way out of town, ignoring the muttering and looks that they received from the locals. As they reached the gates and prepared to go their separate ways, Priscilla suddenly spoke up.

                “Raki, Raki’s friend, there is a powerful Awakened Being nearby. An Abyssal.” She said, causing both to look at her.

                “Is it _him_ , Priscilla? Come to check on us?” Raki asked. While Renee did not immediately know whom he was referring too, Priscilla did. After a moment, Renee figured it out as well, and her eyes widened.  Isley of the North, the Silver-haired King. They knew him? Why would he be checking on them?

                “No, and Luciela is dead, so it must be Riful.” She replied, shaking her head while staring at the very plateau, distant though it was, that Renee herself had come from. “She is after your friend, Raki, not you. This time, anyway”

                “What makes you say that, child?” Renee asked, curious as to why this being was warning her. She also filed away the implication that Riful had a vested interest in Raki himself, for some reason.

                “She followed your trail to that plateau, and is waiting there for you to return and begin scouting again, like you were before you came here.” Came the matter-of-fact reply.” She is trying to keep her Youki down so that you won’t notice her, but she can’t hide from me. Especially not since we’ve met.”

                “So what do we do? I can’t take on an Abyssal alone. And while you can defeat normal Youma, Raki, I wouldn’t allow you to join me. You would die instantly.” Renee sighed, and Raki nodded in agreement.

                “Especially since she has a beef with us and a friend of ours. Still, we have one way to make her back of. Priscilla?” he replied, and Priscilla smiled at him before pulsing her Youki, nearly bringing Renee, who had brought her senses to their highest level to find Riful, to a state of unconsciousness. After a moment, Priscilla clamped it down again until it was barely discernable.

                “What…was that for?” the slayer gasped in pain, and Priscilla cocked her head to the side in what would have been a cute expression of confusion if Renee didn’t know what she was.

                “She and I have met before, and she didn’t enjoy the experience. Now that she knows we are together, at least for now, she won’t interfere with you. And your comrades will likely be safe for a time as well, if she thinks I am in the area.” She answered as if it were obvious. She turned back to her companion and smiled at him. “Are we going now, Raki?”

                “Yes, come on.” He replied, before looking at Renee again and offering a gauntleted forearm for her to grasp, which she did. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled that damn smile of his, making her face heat up again. “I hope we meet again soon, Renee. Please, survive until that time.”

                “You too, Raki. Stay safe out there.” She replied solemnly, clasping his forearm tightly before dashing off at the speed only a warrior could achieve. Raki watched her go with a smile, before turning to his companion.

                “Off we go then! To Tassle!” he said cheerfully, flipping his hood up and setting of on the road to the east.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

Riful of the West gritted her teeth before screaming in anger and spinning on her heal, stalking off with her ever faithful lover and dog, Dauf, trailing after her.

                “Aren’t we going to get that warrior, Riful-sama?” he asked stupidly, and she snarled in anger.

                “No, damnit, you oaf!” she roared back, glaring at him as he cowered before her rage. “ _She_ was with the warrior, and is still in the area, between us and the warrior. If _she_ is around, we can do nothing but retreat. We can’t beat _her_ , and if we attacked and survived then Isley would sweep out of the North and destroy us in vengeance for attacking his mate and his human pet!”

                “So, what do we do now?” Dauf asked carefully, eager to not feel his mistress/lover’s wrath, and she snorted before flash-stepping away, leaving him to scramble after her.

                _We just have to find another way to awaken_ them _, and then_ **I** _will rule this island!_ RIful grumbled, infuriated. She may have spoken unkindly of Raki, but the one time they had met, she had tried to claim him to be her own mate (once she figured out how to turn him into a Youma, of course) but Priscilla and Isley had interfered. There was just something about that boy that seemed to change every Youma around himself.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

Renee raced down the path at faster than normal speeds, while her head and her heart warred with each other. Her duty was clear: return to Staff, and immediately report the location of Priscilla and Raki to the Council. A human that could convince Youma to not feed, who could bring out the humanity of Youma-corrupted humans like Isley or Priscilla, would no doubt make him the first male that could be a true warrior in generations. Her heart, however, was screaming that she should tell no one, ever, and do whatever she could to help the pair stay hidden. That Raki was too good a person to condemn to the hell that her own life was.

Unfortunately, Raki’s influence had not yet finished its work, and so duty won out the argument. She would report the matter to Staff, but urge them to leave the pair be. Yes, that would be best. A good compromise. She would do her duty and protect her new-found friend at the same time.

If only such a thing had been possible. The choice that Renee made in that moment would bring about great pain to many…and would change the face of Toulouse and ultimately, the world.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **


	3. Tassle and Tears

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO DANY LE FOU! I THANK HIM FOR ALL THE HELP HE HAS GIVEN TO ME!

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

Silver Eyed Angel

Chapter 3

Tassle and Tears

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

_Staff, Organization Headquarters, Council Chambers. Two Days after the Events of the Last Chapter._         

“Report, number 6.” The voice of the leader of the Organizatio, Rimuto, commanded, and Renee saluted. She had been summoned by the Organization’s Council of Elders almost as soon as her preliminary report had been filed upon her return to Headquarters.

          “Sir, during my standard patrols in the west, I felt a Youma’s presence, and decided to eliminate it, as is my duty. I would have billed the town afterwards, of course.” She said, making sure to add the part about payment even if she likely wouldn’t have. “However, enroute to the town I felt the Youma’s youki flare and then vanish, as if it was attacked and slain.”

          “There is nothing special about this, number 6. One of your comrades killed it, so I fail to see why we are here.” Another voice came from the shadows, and Renee shook her head slightly.

          “Sir, I was the only warrior in the area.” She corrected him respectfully, and she heard the Council rustle slightly. “I increased my pace, and found that the Youma had been slain by a human male, about twenty years of age. His name was Raki.”

          “Was this boy Raki blonde, and have a slight western accent?” a voice Renee recognized to be that of Rubel, an Organization controller, asked before the Council could speak. Renee nodded slowly, and Rubel continued. “Was the town Douga, and did he say anything about his home?”

          “Yes, sir. He called Douga his home town, sir.” Renee confirmed, unsure of why he was asking, and Rubel started to laugh. That laughter disturbed her greatly, for some reason, especially when coupled with his apparent for-knowledge of who Raki was.

          “Speak, Rubel. What amuses you so?” Rimuto demanded, and Rubel’s laughter tapered off.

          “Simply put, Raki is the human boy that accompanied the former #47. You know the one I mean, of course? Well, he is the one who kept her from Awakening in Rabona. It appears he survived the North after all, and now he can kill Youma. Was there anything else, #6?”

Renee’s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as she looked at Rubel. So, Rubel had known Raki and the mysterious Clare from before? Interesting, she would have to ask Raki about the man in black the next time she saw him. If she ever saw him again. She hoped she did, at any rate. She thought hard about how to answer. She didn’t like what was going on, and was really regretting making her report, but she had no idea how much the Council knew from their spies. If she was executed for betraying the Council, then she couldn’t see Raki again. That reason in and of itself was enough to convince her to tell the truth. Perhaps she could manipulate her words for a favorable outcome?

          “Sir, yes sir. He was accompanied by a little girl, who I at first thought was human, but it was revealed that she is Priscilla, an incredibly powerful Awakened.” Renee spoke after a long moment, and the Council rustled again.  “He claims to have been her company for years, and that she has never fed from a human during that time. When we were leaving Douga, she sensed Riful of the West lying in wait for me, and flared her Youki. I was almost rendered unconscious by her aura, and Riful retreated immediately. It was also implied by the conversation that Raki and Priscilla have a good and personal relationship with Isley of the North.”

 _There, now maybe they will leave Raki and Priscilla be now that they know Priscilla scares Riful, and that Isley would come to their aid._ Renee thought to herself hopefully

          “Well, this is interesting. And how did this Priscilla act during your time with them, #6?” Dae asked, and she cocked her head to the side as she considered it. The question didn’t seem like it could cause harm to Raki if she answered it.

          “She acted like a human for the most part, sir. Very comfortable in the presence of humans and with eating human food for sustenance, instead of guts.” She answered, and a wave of dark chuckles filled the room.

          “Where are they headed now?” Jo’sef Stalin, head of the Organization’s human soldiers (who were little more than thugs and bandits), and Renee turned to face him, cursing fluently in her mind. She had no choice but to answer, and hope that the pair made it to Rabona before the Organization could do anything.

          “Rabona, sir, via the town of Tassle.” She reported, despite her growing trepidation at the situation. She just hoped they settled for getting rid of Priscilla and left Raki alone. She ignored the surprising and small (but still present) twinge of regret that accompanied that thought. Shaking her head, she scolded herself mentally. _She isn’t a human, and even if Raki cares for her, he is more important than she is. Besides, she could still be dangerous despite everything I saw!_ Sure, Priscilla _seemed_ stable enough, but she was an Awakened Being! None of them were what any reasonably sane individual would describe as sane. Her vague fears were shortly realized by Rimuto’s next words.

          “Good, very good. Stalin, send whatever bandit groups you can find and some weaker Youma to slow the boy down. Dae! Cancel your Feeder experiments completely, and dispose of them. Find that Awakened Poison of yours! We will capture this Raki, slay Priscilla the One Horned Demon, and use her flesh on the boy to create the ultimate warrior!” Rimuto cackled, and Renee felt dread wash over her. This was the last thing she had wanted to happen, but here it was, happening.

 _Raki…please, forgive me._ She thought as she spun on her heel and left the Council behind, a single tear running down her cheek. _I’m so sorry…_

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

_One Week After_                 _Renee’s Report_

“Damnit, they just keep coming! That’s the fourth one today!” Raki snarled, hauling his leg back and angrily punting the head of the Youma he had just decapitated into the trees. It went several yards before splattering against a sturdy oak, and Raki cursed again as he flicked his sword clean of blood and sheathed it on his back once more. Priscilla stepped up beside him again and the pair resumed their trek towards the town of Tassle. All the while, Raki was seething. They had been slowed down constantly by various irritants. Bandit attacks, rescuing caravans from bandits, Youma attacking them or other humans nearby, more bandits, trees across the trail, more youma, even more bandits… the list went on and on! Raki was starting to think that someone _wanted_ to slow him down, make him reach town later, but he dismissed the idea as stress-based paranoia. He had no idea why someone would want that, other than the bandits. Speaking of…he turned to his small companion, a concerned look on his face. She had been around a lot of human blood recently.

                “I’m okay Raki. The smell of human blood doesn’t seem bother me as much when I am with you.” The Awakened Being answered his unspoken question calmly, without a hint of strain or dishonesty in her voice, and Raki nodded his acceptance. He trusted his sister-figure’s judgment.

                “Why is that, do you think?” he asked after a moment, and Priscilla half-turned her head to examine him appraisingly out of one eye. Raki waited patiently for her thoughts. He had learned a long time ago that Priscilla didn’t like to be rushed. He also found himself constantly reminded of the fact that, despite her appearance, Priscilla was much, much older than him, and far more experienced in many things, most of all things related Youma. Raki had, in fact, been shocked into borderline rudeness when she had announced she was going to help train him in sword-play three years ago. Raki had looked at her appearance and forgotten her past as Claymore and seen only a little girl. She had proceeded to hand his ass to him on a solid gold platter with silver trim and imbedded with precious jewels. He had taken a good bit of time-a week or so- to get over his embarrassment at being so utterly humiliated by a “little girl” before he had man-ed up and buckled down, training harder than ever.

                “I think it is because of who you are inside.” She replied cryptically and headed off down the path, leaving a confused and even more curious Raki staring after her. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he hurried to catch up, both unaware of the entirely human pair of eyes that watched them from the bushes before vanishing.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

                “Welcome to the Roasted Quail, young Master and Madam. What will you have?” the innkeeper boomed as Raki and Priscilla sat down at a free table. The pair exchanged glances, before shrugging in unison.

                “Give us your recommendation, inn keep. I’ve not been this far south for years, and have forgotten entirely about the cuisine and what to chose.” Raki replied, and the barkeep smiled broadly.

                “Right away, then! Two “Tassle Specials” coming right up!” he said cheerfully before heading back into the small kitchen, where his face instantly dropped into a sinister smirk. Looking around at the black-clothed men waiting for him, he spoke aloud his orders. “Alright, lads, you know what to do. Add that special brew Master Dae gave to us to one of the meals, and make sure I know which, so the creature will receive it. Then get out of town and bring back the witches and the rest of our boys.”

                “Aye, boss!” his men replied, and the leader of one of the Organization’s raiding parties smirk grew still more. He would be well rewarded for this, he was sure.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

                “Here you are! Please, enjoy!” the inn keep said, walking back into the room with two platters of hot food in his hands and placing them before the pair.

                “Thank you very much.” Raki nodded his thanks to the man, who bowed with a smile and returned to his kitchen. “Smells good, huh Priscilla?”

                “I don’t know Raki. There is something about the scent that is hauntingly familiar, and disturbing. It reminds me of my time as a Claymore, but I don’t know why.” Priscilla murmured in reply, frowning down at the food, and Raki looked at her in surprise.

                “Well, it may be that you ate something like this at one point during your time as a Claymore, or smelled it while in a town. It’s not that farfetched.” Raki pointed out, and she nodded slowly. She didn’t trust this food, especially since Raki’s didn’t smell like it, but she was a powerful Awakened Being, after all. She could handle it, whatever it was. She began to eat, ignoring the slightly bitter taste to the food, and soon enough both their plates were scraped clean.

                “Well, that was good. Shall we keep moving, Priscilla?” Raki asked, and Priscilla –who’s head was aching for some reason- nodded slightly with a faint grimace, grabbing Raki’s hand and allowing herself to be led outside…

Smack dab into the middle of an ambush. At least two dozen humans in light armor with swords, and a dozen Claymores. All had their weapons drawn and ready, their attention on the pair, and Raki’s own hand went to his sword instantly.

                “Well, now, this is unfriendly. Here to recruit me or something, silver-eyed slayers? I regretfully refuse, even if you are all gorgeous.” he asked with a small smile that was noticeably tight as he slowly settled into a half-stance, eyes flicking around the half circle before him.

                “Priscilla, former number 2 of the Organization, we have orders to execute you and take your human back to Staff. Surrender, and die swiftly and painlessly.” The lead Claymore announced through a faint blush, and Priscilla hissed back in response while Raki drew his broadsword, slightly startling some of the humans and Claymores both with its size, and his ability to wield it with apparent ease.

                “You’re not touching Raki! I won’t let you!” Priscilla snarled, casting aside her cloak and settling into a pseudo-combat stance. “I won’t let you take him to the Organization!”

                “And there is no way in hell you’re killing Priscilla, not on my watch.” Raki added, and there was a long and tense silence before everyone moved at once. The Claymores charged Priscilla, who roared and entered her true form while Raki counter-charged the humans backing up the Claymores. Unseen by the pair of defenders, Rubel, Orsay, Renee, and another Claymore were watching from a nearby rooftop.

                “That boy is most impressive, #6. When you spoke of him killing a Youma, I was not entirely surprised, but his skill and strength are undeniable. You say he mentioned personally knowing Isley?” Orsay commented, watching the young human butchering the human troopers with apparent ease, his sword flashing in blood-tainted silver arcs as he ducked and spun, blocked and cut at speeds far faster than that of most humans.

                “Yes, sir, why?” Renee muttered distractedly, concern and pain haunting her eyes as she watched the young man. She had asked to not be included on this mission, but it seemed that the Council decided to make her suffer by sending her instead. Bastards.

                “I recognize that sword form. Back during the first three generations of Claymores, we trained them using actual swords forms, but eventually stopped and let them do what they pleased in battle. That boy is using _Cabur_ , the Guardian Form. The absolute defense. It is said that a master of the form could stand against 500 youma alone and emerge victorious.” Orsay mused, and Renee blinked at him, surprised out of her observation of Raki.

                “Sir, are you saying that Raki was trained by Isley himself?” she asked carefully, and Orsay nodded slightly.

                “Indeed, #6. Isley was the number one of the first generation of warriors, and the master of many forms, including _Adenn_ , the Merciless Form.” He responded, and lapsed into silence, leaving Renee even more depressed. Her young friend _(friend, where had that come from?)_ was now even more valuable to the Organization, as he was already a skilled swordsmen trained in the sword arts of the original generations themselves.

                “Well, the boy appears to be finishing up our human soldiers quiet handily. Renee, status on Priscilla?” Rubel asked.

Renee focused her Youki on the former number 2, and grimaced. The poison devised by Dae was one of the most twisted things he had ever come up with before (which is most defiantly saying something) because it made a Youma or Awakened Beings Youki run rampant, making them lose control of it. IT would continue to rage until their bodies couldn’t handle the strain, and let the energy out another way. Theoretically, via organs and limbs exploding forcefully under the pressure.

                “It’s working, sir, her own Youki is tearing her apart, but she doesn’t seem to care.”

                “All the more evidence that Rimuto chose well. If an Awakened as powerful as Priscilla is fighting despite knowing they are dying for the boy, and he fights this well as a human, as a Claymore with her flesh and blood he will be unstoppable.” Orsay murmured, a sick grin on his disturbing features. “Call in the secondary human squads.”

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

                “Give up, already! Do you not feel the poison affecting you? The more Youki that you use, the faster and more painfully you die!” one of the Claymore shouted at Priscilla, who was clearly struggling to continue to fight. Two Claymores lay dead in pools of their own blood, but she had only managed to wound anyone after that. Priscilla cursed loudly, glancing over at Raki who was finishing his last few enemies.

                “I will never let you take Raki! Raki gave me back my humanity, and I will slaughter the world before I let you take his away!” she screamed in pain as she flared her power, forcing more of her Youki to the surface before charging with a deafening roar, and proceeding to tear the Claymore who had spoken limb from limb before staggering and falling to one knee as the poison that had been in the food she had eaten accelerated its attack on her system, fed by the increase of Youki. Her eyes, which had been the natural gold of a Youki-enhanced being, turned blood red with black sclera as she stumbled back to her feet, baring her fangs. “Grah! I’ll take you all on!”

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

The last human soldier before Raki fell with a short scream as the blond’s greatsword cleaved him nearly in two at the waist. Huffing with adrenaline and effort, a blood-soaked Raki spun towards Priscilla, who was clearly in trouble, and moved to join her. He needed back up to make those Claymores retreat, and then they could disappear until she healed. He had heard one Claymore yelling about a poison and had cursed himself as he realized it had been the odd scent Priscilla had smelled in the food. It had been poisoned and he had encouraged her to eat it anyway. He started towards his pseudo-sister quickly, only to leap sideways hurriedly to avoid being struck by another sword.

                “Oh, come on! Don’t you people ever die?!” he cried in exasperated anger as he saw another swarm of the Organization’s human soldiers cutting him off and trying to surround him.

                “Just give it up, boy! Those bitches will finish of the One Horned Demon and then use her flesh to make you the ultimate servant of the Alliance! Submit, and save us the trouble of beating you down!” the leader of the pack growled, seeming oddly confident despite the fact that the boy he was threatening was soaked in the blood of his comrades, their corpses strewn in pieces across the street.

                “Tch! Maybe you forgot, but males can’t handle the power of being a slayer, and Awaken quickly. Besides, if you kill Priscilla, the first thing I would do with my new-found power would be to destroy the whole of the Organization.” Raki growled back, trying hard not to show how fatigued he was. After all the fighting on the road, and already having killed two dozen of these bastards, he was getting tired, insane stamina due to Isley’s torture (Erm, training) or not! Sure, it helped that they were trying to capture him alive and mostly unharmed, but still…

                “Oh, but Master Dae think you’re special boy!” the man chuckled evilly, clearly not meaning it as a compliment. Still, he was secretly relieved that the boy was talking instead of fighting. Truth be told, he had not been fond of the idea of fighting this kid after seeing what he did to the first platoon he had battled. All he had to do was keep the kids attention until…

                “Gyaaahh!” Raki’s head whipped towards Priscilla as she suffered a deep cut to her torso, which bled heavily even as she instinctively held an arm to the wound.

                “Priscilla!” he shouted, smashing past the circle of humans while they were distracted by the scream to scramble to her side, sword up as he tried to stare down the silver-eyed slayers. The surviving warriors, all seven of them, were wounded to a greater or lesser degree, but still seemed perfectly capable of battle, and Raki’s mind raced as he tried to find a way out for Priscilla and for himself. “Priscilla, do you have the strength to fly us out of here?”

                “No, Raki. I…don’t have…any strength left.” She breathed haltingly, holding her wound, out of which blood was still pouring. No matter what she did, she could not longer force her Youki to obey her, and she felt her life slipping away quickly with each beat of her heart. “Raki…I think…that this is…goodbye.”

                “Not happening, Priscilla! We can still get out of this!” Raki pleaded over his shoulder, knowing he couldn’t take his eyes off of the silently watching and waiting slayers.

                “Oh, Raki…thank you…for giving me…my humanity back.” Priscilla tried to laugh at her “brother’s” sweet denial, but even that was beyond her now. “Even if only…for a short time…I was free. I was…happy again.”

The sound of her collapsing to the ground attracted Raki’s attention, and he spun towards her, kneeling by her side as she lay on her back in the dirt, gazing at him with pain-filled eyes.

                “Priscilla…please, don’t leave me! Don’t leave Isley! We need you, Priscilla!” Raki murmured brokenly, to pained emotionally to speak loudly.

                “Tell…Isley…that I was glad to be his mate…while it lasted.” Priscilla coughed, blood bubbling from her mouth, staining her lips and chin red. With a sudden display of strength, she reached up and grabbed him. Moving her mouth as close to his ear as she could, she hissed softly in his ear. “Raki…don’t let them continue to use us, to make my sisters suffer! Destroy the Organization, destroy the Youma! Don’t let them continue to rule this island with fear!”

                “I swear it, the Organization will fall by my hand.” Raki promised solemnly, before freezing in shock as Priscilla kissed his cheek softly, before breathing out her last breath, head resting on his shoulder.

To Renee, who was watching, it appeared simply as if Priscilla had fallen asleep on Raki’s shoulder. The young blond lay his deceased sister figure on the ground and stared down at her. Orsay and the Claymore accompanying him headed towards the pair, the other warriors stepping back by several yards to begin tending to their wounds now that the battle was done.

                “Well, boy, the One Horned Demon bitch is dead. Surrender, and return with us to Organization Headquarters.” Orsay said with a evil grin as he sneered down at the corpse and the boy beside it. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I frankly don’t care either way. What happens now is up to you.”

                “Well…” Raki murmured as he rose to his feet, greatsword clenched in one shaking fist. He turned slowly to face his soon-to-be captors, allowing them to see his tear-stained visage and the look of absolute rage on his face. “I think I will start with taking your head!”

                “Wha…?” Orsay started to say, but the rest of the word was lost as his head leaped from his shoulders, releasing a fountain of blood. The others stared in mute shock and horror as the corpse fell to the ground, and Raki hissed wordlessly at the slayers and moved to attack. Before he could land a strike on anyone, Rubel struck him from behind, knocking him out. The Organization descended on the pair of inert bodies, grabbed the body of Orsay and those of the slain Claymores’, and left the village for Staff, leaving a blood-soaked and corpse riddled street. Renee felt a pair of tears trickle down her cheeks as she followed the group

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **


	4. Number 00

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

Silver Eyed Angel

Chapter Four

Number 00

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

                **_"You are a loyal servent to the Organization. Saving humanity from the evils of the Youma, Awakened Beings, and Dragon-kin is your only purpose. The Organization saved you and made you into a powerful sword to bring revenge onto those that kileld your family."_**

**_"I am a loyal servent to the Organization. My only purpose is to save humanity from the evils of the Youma, Awakened Beings, and Dragon-kin. The Organization saved me and made me powerful."_ **

**_"Hmm, I think he is ready, Dae. Give him that last dose and let's get him ready to go out into the field. It's time to test our new model."_ **

**_"Of course, Elder Rimuto."_ **

                "What do you want, Number Six?" a cold and emotionless male voice filled the room as Renee stepped up to the threshold, and she flinched heavily, eyes sad as she looked at the unfeeling shell that used to be Raki. Ever since he had awoken nine months ago, no longer human in body and seemingly in spirit, Raki had been nothing but an emotionless butcher of rogue warriors, youma, or Awakened Beings.

There he stood, bright silver hair shone in the light of the setting sun that filtered through the small window cut into the solid rock of the cliffside that formed The Organization's Headquarters. He was, as always, clad in the matte-black, specially-made armor that had been gifted to him when he had awoken from his "procedure", when Dae and his assistants had turned him into a warrior. The armor was larger and heavier than those of his female contemporaries, shielding not only his shoulders, but his chest, stomach, crotch, and thighs. His own claymore, forged of orichalcum and engraved with the rune representing Death, rested point-down on the ground, his gauntleted hands folded over the pommel.

                "...I want him back.." she mumbled sadly, and Raki's eyes narrowed slightly, though she couldn't see it, and his shoulder's seemed to tense slightly.

                "What was that?" he asked stoically, and Renee huffed angrily before repeating herself.

                "I want him back. I want the REAL Raki back, not the emotionless slave that is called #00 and lives in Raki's body." she replied, her own voice cold as her head came up and glared frostily.

Raki twitched slightly, and his eyes seemed to flash for a moment before he settled himself and responded, still in the same cold, dead monotone.

                "I don't know what you're talking about, number six. I am Double 0 of the Organization, called The Executioner. I became a Claymore after my family was killed and eaten by Youma. The Organization saved my life and elevated me to a higher existence, giving my life purpose in the hunting of the monster's that took my family from me."

Renee drew herself up, a thunderous expression on her face as she hissed rather like an angry cat, glaring hatefully at Raki. But it was not hatred for him, oh no! It was hatred for what the Organization, with their drugs and "procedures" had done to him, to turn him into this...husk. This shade of his former self.

                "Damnit Raki! What the hell is wrong with you?" she snarled, stalking over to him, yanking him around by his shoulder, and lifting him into the air by his breastplate, his sword dropping to clatter against the flagstones, ignored. Shoving her face until it was mere inches from his own, she continued. "I know that you're still in there somewhere! I know that whatever Dae and his merry band of psychopath's did to you could never break you! I know that this isn't the real you, so why don't you just come back to me!"

                "What do you mean, number six?" Raki asked coldly, dropping the "drone" facade as his eyes hardened into a baleful glare of his own. "You're the reason I'm like this! You're the reason that I can here another voice in my mind, whispering to me, telling me things about the Organization, telling me to obey them! You turned Priscilla and myself in, you bitch, and now she is dead and I'm like this!"

Renee flinched again at the raw anger and hurt in his voice, and she felt something inside her break.

                "You think I don't regret it? You think I don't cry at night after trying to talk to you, day after day, watching you turn into some monster that cares for no one? You think I don't _hate_ myself for causing this? These last nine months have been as much an agony for me as they have for you!" she cried, slamming his back into the stone wall. Unbeknownst to her, tears had begun to run down her cheeks, but Raki saw them, and his eyes widened in surprise at the pure regret, pain, and self-loathing in her voice as she continued. This isn't what he had expected. "I tried so hard to convince them to leave you alone! I told them that Priscilla was too powerful, that you would destroy the Organization, I even told them that Isley would attack! But they didn't care! They wanted _you_ , Raki, and they didn't care what it took! Nothing worked, and if I had tried to warn you I would have been executed promptly for treason, and you still would have been captured!"

                "What do you mean, they wanted me?" Raki asked softly, almost gently, and Renee leaned her head against his breastplate, the cold metal pressing against her warm face and she shook it, refusing to answer as she continued to cry. Raki sighed lightly, feeling guilty, and slowly put his arms around the sobbing warrior. He never had been any good with comforting crying women, though one could hardly say he had a great deal of experience. All the same, he didn't have it in him be intentionally angry or cruel to a woman. "Renee, please, I need to know everything you can tell me."

Renee sniffled a couple of more times and took a step back, rubbing her tears away from her eyes and cheeks and Raki drew a handkerchief from his breastplate and handed it to her, which she accepted and cleaned herself up with before blowing her nose lightly. After she had fixed herself up, Raki repeated his question as gently as he could, and this time she replied.

                "They guessed that since Awakened Beings of Isley's and Priscilla's level act and feel more human around you, than you might gain the power to control or keep controlled other warriors and Awakened Beings as a warrior, in addition to being immune to the call of the power itself, ensuring that you would be the ”perfect warrior". By the time I figured out what direction their questions were leading, it was too late for me to head them off or lie without being easily caught out." A look of desperation, one Raki had never thought to see in a warrior, entered her eyes as she continued desperately, pleadingly. "Please, Raki, I never wanted this to happen to you! Please, you have to trust me! You...you can't leave me alone anymore!"

                "I believe you, Renee, I truly do." Raki said gently, and Renee almost cried with relief at the honesty in his voice. Raki, however, continued. "But...it will take me a little while to be fully comfortable with you again, simply because...well, I care for you a great deal, Renee. You remind me alot of Clare, actually, but it...hurts to know that you turned me and someone who was like a sister to me in to the Organization." he held up a hand to halt her desperate protests. "I understand why you did it, and I agree that there was nothing you could do, but it still hurts."

                "I understand, Raki. I'll earn your trust again, believe it!" Renee said fiercely, and Raki smiled at her warmly before he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, shocking both himself and her, and he blushed faintly as he turned away and used his foot to flip his sword into his hand. Turning back to the window, he became business-like again.

                "You will be joining me on an important Awakened Being hunt in a fortnight, number six. Make sure you are ready for a two week mission." he ordered, and Renee schooled her face and gave a salute before disappearing out the door, careful not to let her happiness show where an Organization member might see it as she scampered back to her own room and prepared for the five hour long rest she was going to take before her next patrol around Staff proper.

Raki remained staring out his window for a long, long moment, and his eyes flashed to their original dark brown for a moment before reverting to gleaming silver as he looked to the north.

                "Just wait a little bit longer, all of you. I will crush the Organization into dust, and then I will find you and bring you home to a much better world than when you left. I swear it." he murmured solemnly, before turning on his heel and striding from the room to head for a large city to the south-west, on the meeting point of the Southern, Western, Central, and Eastern Territories' boundaries. While on missions he had heard of an armless woman who never left her small cabin, with only a pair of young orphan girls looking after her. If his assumption was correct, her was going to see an old...acquaintance of Priscilla's, a powerful former number 2 and 3 of The Organization.

He was going to see Irene.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA  _ **

Isley roared in rage as he obliterated yet another building in what used to be the town of Pieta, using his Awakened form's powerful bow to reduce it to dust. Shrinking down to his human form, Isley fell to his knees in the snow, tears streaking his cheeks for the first time in many years as he hunched over, leaning on his forearms as he lamented the loss of both his mate and the boy he had come to think of as a brother in some ways, and  son in others. He had been right to be worried over their journey south, but he knew that they had planned for every conceivable issue that could rear its ugly head. Unfortunately, that left an _inconceivable_ issue, and his  grief turned briefly to mingled pride and rage as he thought back to the letter he had received from Raki, albeit in a roundabout fashion.

_Brother,_

_I'm sorry. Priscilla is dead, and I have been turned into a slayer. We underestimated the Organization. They were waiting for us, and laced Priscilla's food with a poison that caused her Youki to run rampant and tear her apart from the inside out. Not before she took out about four of the dozen warriors they sent after us, though. After she finally fell...I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do to make it out. They used her flesh and blood to create me, but the situation is not untenable. Priscilla is...was to powerful to be controlled by another living being. The Organization thinks that I've been "reprogrammed" to think they rescued me as a child, and I do nothing to correct that belief. I'm going to begin making plans to destroy the Organization from the inside. I will have_ **our** _revenge for Priscilla, and then, perhaps, we can move on to the larger picture. There is a war going on across the sea, between to great nations. One has enormous creatures, Dragon-kin, on their side. The other, outmatched, is using this island, Toulouse, to create their counter weapon._

_I will send more news when I can risk it._

_Raki_

 

Sighing deeply, Isley pushed aside his oddly powerful emotions, got to his feet and flash-stepped away, heading for the manor had lived in since he had met Raki, where he began making plans to position his forces and himself to help Raki destroy the Organization and maintain control of their territories. It wouldn't do for Riful to become too powerful, after all.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

A single cloaked and cowled figure wandered slowly through a small thicket of claymores, each standing resolutely against the wind and the snow to mark the mounds from which they rose.

The graves of comrades dead for nearly six years.

Stopping at one, she knelt down before it and stared at the sword for a long moment, eyes upon the symbol etched into the blade, and her gleaming silver eyes closed for a long moment in sadness as she remembered the sacrifice of the warrior that she had laid to rest here.

 _Jeanne, where ever you are now, I hope that you are at peace. I hope it is warm, filled with sunlight, and peaceful. And I hope...that if you're watching me...that you're not disappointed._ she thought to herself. After several long moments, the distinctive sound of someone walking through the snow reached her, and she got to her feet, turning to face the new arrival.

                "Is everything still in order here, Clare?" the newly arrived slayer asked softly, long blonde hair framing her face as concerned eyes lit upon her friend. Clare looked down at Jeanne's grave for another moment, before nodding.

                "All fine, Miria. Whatever Isley was so upset about, he managed to limit his destruction to the town proper. The graveyard was neither damaged nor disturbed in any fashion." she replied, and Miria nodded again, before gesturing with her head for Clare to follow her, which the younger warrior did quietly. As they walked, Miria spoke again.

                "Clare, I know that waiting here in the North and training has been hard on you. I know that you yearn to find Raki, and to destroy the Organization like the rest of us, but I _need_ you to be patient. We can almost completely hide our Auras, and our skills with our swords is nearly complete, but we're not yet ready to face the might of the Organization."

                "I know, Miri." Clare replied softly, using the affectionate nickname she and the others had gifted their Captain. She sight lightly, and shook her head before continuing. "I miss him alot, Miri, and I've found no sign of him here in the North."

                "Clare, you must understand," Miria said slowly, hesitant to say anything to hurt or anger her friend. "The odds of him surviving the Northern Campaign's battles and returning south without being killed by the weather, bandits, Youma, or Maker knows what else is..."

                "Slim to none, I know! Damn it, haven't you all told me that enough?" Clare snapped angrily, before sighing and rubbing her eyes with one hand. "I'm sorry Miri, but I promised him I would see him again. I promised we would be together again. That promise has kept me going all this time, and if I lose hope in that, what do I have left? Revenge? Revenge can only get me so far before it destroys me. Ophelia showed me that much, it just took me a while to understand it."

                "Indeed." Miria mused with a subtle but (in warrior terms) broad smile as she looked over at the former number 47. A few years ago, Clare had been a hothead prone to destruction first and questions later, but it seemed that the calming influence and maturity Raki had shown in her company had rubbed off on her, and finally come to fruition. Of course, she was still a hothead, had a large temper, and a rebel, but she simply had learned to control it better.

                "I'm glad to hear that, Clare." she said finally, looking forward again as they neared a small manor house on the outskirts of Pieta that had, somehow, survived all this time. Large and fairly well furnished, it had several fireplaces and many bedrooms, allowing each of the surviving warriors to have their own room to themselves. It was here that the Ghosts of Pieta, as they called themselves, had made their home until they were ready to return to the South. Pushing open the door, she strode into the foyer and shucked her cloak, hanging it beside a fireplace to dry before heading for the living room, Clare doing the same behind her. Seven warriors lounged about the room comfortably, resting after hours of hard training, and Miria smiled as her eyes ran over them. She wished her plan had been able to save more, but three shy of half the force wasn't anything to be ashamed of. She knew that now, even if she hadn't at first.

Helen, the energetic loud mouth of the group.

Deneve, the stoic and dry-humored "old lady" of the group, and the inheritor of Undine's legacy as the wielder of the Twin Swords.

Tabitha, a skilled sensor, loyal to a fault. She survived thanks to being rendered unconscious during the fight.

Veronica, who by all rights should have died, if not for the timely sacrifice of Uma, who had taken the death-blow of Rigardo for her, buying the former number 13 enough time for Clare to arrive. A large scar under her breasts was testament to how powerful Rigardo had been, to nearly kill her even through another's body.

Cynthia, Veronica's closest friend and, now, a powerful Healer, who used her Youki to boost an ally's regeneration to unprecedented levels. She survived much like Tabitha, knocked out in battle and ignored by the Awakened in favor of more dangerous foes.

Lily, who had perhaps survived in the most embarrassing fashion possible. After her team killed an Awakened Being, at the loss of Wendy, a piece of flying rubble made airborne by another Awakened Beings attack had hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out for the entirety of the battle. Upon being woken by Cynthia after the dust had settled, she had immediately leapt to her feet to continue the fight, only to discover it had ended hours before.

Zelda, who had barely survived the final stand against Isley's army, and whom had only done so due to the timely arrival of Cynthia, who had returned to consciousness and been able to boost her regeneration enough for her to live, though she did lose an eye that Cynthia was unable to save.

                "Ah, welcome back, Captain Miria, Clare." Tabitha said warmly, seeing them waiting in the doorway, bringing them to the attention of the entire room. "Is everything all right ? We felt Isley's Youki flaring wildly, but as you instructed remained here. What happened?"

Miria and Clare exchanged long looks before shrugging together and fully entering the room, taking the two empty seats near the fire to warm and dry themselves.

                "I'm not entirely sure, but Isley was in a very strange mood. He was obliterating buildings in Pieta, roaring in rage, then all of a sudden he was in human form, kneeling on the ground, and crying." Miria replied slowly, and the warriors stirred in confusion. Veronica voiced what they were all thinking.

                "Isley, hell, any Awakened Being crying? Is it even possible? I thought all human emotions died when you became Awakened?" she said, confusion filling her voice, and Miria and Clare exchanged looks before Clare nodded to their Captain.

                "That...is not entirely true. From what I understand, when you Awaken, the emotions that you had as a warrior become even stronger. However, most are like Isley and simply do not believe that we "lesser beings" are worth any emotion other than contempt and dismissal if they even deign to acknowledge our existence." Miria said, not mentioning that she, Clare, Helen, and Deneve could be qualified as pseudo-Awakened Beings .

The warriors murmured to each other some more, and several offered theories as to the cause of the Abyssal's strange attitude. None, however, struck them as entirely feasible, and they grew more abstract until Veronica brought them all to a halt.

                "This speculation is getting us nowhere. We should all get some sleep and worry about Isley whenever we sense him nearby again." she said calmly, before looking over at Clare and Miria. "At the very least, were our fallen comrades graves not disturbed?"

Every warrior in the room focused on the duo at that question, and all made soft noises of relief and satisfaction when Clare shook her head. None of them wanted to consider the possibility of their lost friends' graves being desecrated. Slayers are a practical group, that's true, and do not put the reverence into a body that humans tend to. A warriors grave, however, is a representation of the warrior's soul, and a testament to their final battle. For the grave to be destroyed was to erase that warrior and her deeds from history.

The Ghosts would not allow their comrades to be forever forgotten by the world.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

                "Well, this is a presence that I do not recognize, but the power flowing through you tells me all I need to know about you. Come to finish me, as Rafaela didn't, Executioner?" a young woman with silver eyes and long blond hair asked, back to Raki as he stood in the doorway of her hut, her armless torso framed against the sun.

It had taken Raki two days to reach Irene's small cabin near the city of Terkan, and it appeared Irene knew exactly who he was. Or, rather, who the world thought he was.

                "Not in the least, former number two of the Organization, Irene of the Quicksword. In fact, I need your help." Raki replied calmly, fully entering the building and shutting the door. He could feel Irene's surprise tinge her aura, and she turned to face him slowly, raising an elegant eyebrow at him.

                "And what, pray tell, could such a powerful being need with a cripple like me?" she asked slowly, to which he gave a crooked half smile, and Irene swore she felt herself blush faintly.

                "I plan on destroying the Organization and its Youma creation labs. To do so, I will need your help, amongst others. Several other former warriors have already pledged their support to me, and I am begging you to help me end the Organization's tyranny over this island." he replied bluntly, and Irene blinked at him in surprise.

                "You...want to destroy the Organization?" she asked him incredulously, and he nodded. Shaking her head, Irene turned away. "You're insane. The Organization is too powerful. No matter how strong you are a warrior, you cannot defeat them."

                "I disagree. The Abyssal of the North will help me. The new ruler of the South has already pledged herself and her soldiers to me, as have nearly a dozen rogue or former warriors, many single digits, including one you might remember. Elda, the number 5 of your generation."

                "Elda is alive?" Irene breathed in shock. She had presumed that her former friend and comrade had died years ago, as she had vanished without a trace. It appeared that was not true, however.

                "Yes, she is indeed, and she would like to see you again. I also have a powerful friend waiting that can help you re-grow your arms." Raki confirmed with a nod, and Irene's head whipped around so fast Raki swore he heard it crack as her wide and hopeful eyes fell upon his own bright silver.

                "Can she truly?" she asked softly, as if afraid that speaking loudly would make it a lie, and Raki nodded with a warm smile.

                "Yes, her name is Nimue, a former number two from many generations ago. She won't tell me which, for some reason. She keeps saying something about being rude and a woman's age." Raki replied, shrugging sheepishly while scratching the back of his head with his right hand. Irene snorted lightly in amusement, shaking her head, before smiling and nodding.

                "Yes, I'll help you. I hate the Organization for what it has done to my fellow warriors and I over the years. I only ask that you help me ensure that the little orphan twins that have been caring for me are taken care of." she said, and Raki nodded in acceptance before opening the door. There stood a trio of cloaked figures, and Irene's eyes widened with alarm, but Raki merely continued to smile.

                "She has agreed to help us. Come in and introduce yourselves to our new comrade." he said, and the trio filed into the hut before doffing their cloaks, revealing the trio to be young women, all warriors.

                "Pleasure to meet you, Irene. Elda has told me a lot about you. My name is Kiara, the number two of Riful's generation. I am a defensive type." the first said. Her silvery-blonde hair hung down to mid back loosely, with long bangs framing her face. Irene nodded, hiding her surprise. This warrior was long presumed dead, killed by Riful for not joining her in the West.

                "I remember you, and I hope you remember me, Irene." the second said with a small smile, a smile that Irene returned with a nod as her gaze shifted to the third, eyes brightening as she guessed who it was. The warrior noted her regard and giggled lightly.

                "My name is Nimue, as you've guessed, and I was the number two of Chloe's generation. I'm a Healer-type, and I'm going to get you your arms back." she said with a smile, and Irene could honestly say that she was one of the most beautiful females, human or warrior alike, that she had ever seen. Long, pure silver hair cascaded in subtle waves down her back to her lower back, and one eye was hidden behind a curtain of hair, giving her a cute, almost teenaged appearance that offset the grace and power that bled out of her aura.

                "Chloe? I don't remember that name..." Irene said with a frown, sidetracked temporarily, and Nimue nodded.

                "Yes, we were the 12th generation of warriors. Chloe was our number 1, and so, as with most generations, we who remember her refer to that generation as Chloe's." she said with a bright smile, and Irene nodded slowly, hiding her shock as much as she could. She knew that many warriors from previous generations still wandered the world as Awakened Beings, but the twelfth generation was old, far older than she had thought possible, and she knew that many of the older generations had been far more powerful than the newer ones, though also more volatile. "Anyway, let's see about those arms, shall we?"

                "I don't know if you can bring back my right arm. I gave it to another warrior, who had lost hers in a fight with a former single digit by the name of Ophelia, and..." Irene started, but before she could continue Raki was before her, hands on her shoulders.

                " _What_ did you say the warrior's name was?" he asked fiercely, and Irene stared at him, shocked speechless. Growing impatient, Raki gripped her shirt and lifted her into the air, a hurricane of Youki swirling about him as his eyes cycled between silver, gold, and brown. "A NAME! GIVE ME A NAME!"

                "The Awakened Being was Ophelia, and the warrior was named Clare. Please, put me down!" Irene cried, feeling true fear for the first time since she fell to Priscilla all those years ago. Raki dropped her, and spun quickly, stalking outside. Nimue hastened to Irene's side and helped her back to her feet even as whoops and yells could be heard outside. Looking at Nimue, Irene spoke.

                "Umm, can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" she asked, confused and angry, though she was still shivering in mingled terror and awe at the memory of Raki's aura.

                "Clare and Raki are old friends. He has been searching for her for nearly six years now. Ophelia found them, and they fought each other. Clare stayed behind to hold Ophelia while Raki ran, as Ophelia wanted Raki's blood for some reason. That's why he reacted so strongly to Ophelia's name." Kiara replied, and Irene's eyes widened at the young man's name.

                " _That_ is Raki? The way Clare described him, he was a kind and gentle human with a love for cooking, not the most powerful male I have ever seen, not to mention the only male I've seen that wasn't either human or Awakened."

The trio before her exchanged loaded looks before Nimue turned back to Irene, a smile back on her face.

                "Not to worry, despite Clare possessing your arm, I can help you regenerate both. As far as your body is concerned, it is no different than an arm lost in battle. The arm may still exist, but it is not attached to you, and therefore you can regenerate a new one." she explained, and Irene's eyes gleamed with repressed joy. Nimue glanced back at the door and raised her voice. "RAKI! STOP ACTING LIKE A COMPLEATE FOOL AND GET YOUR TONED ASS IN HERE!"

Irene stared as a sheepish looking Raki appeared back in the room instantly, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

                "Sorry Nimue. I take it that you need me to boost your power for this one?" he said determinedly. Nimue rolled her eyes at him before nodding.

                "Yes, it will take an enormous amount of power to bring her arms back. I will control and focus the power, but I need you to supply it." she responded, and it was Raki's turn to nod as his Youki began to pulse and flare. Placing his hands on Nimue's shoulders, he began to channel it into her, and Irene swore that she heard the other warrior moan lustfully. "Hmmm, I love that feeling. Now, Irene, hold still. This might hurt." she sighed happily, before focusing on the once again blushing Irene, her own aura flaring as her own power and Raki's twined together and began to flow into Irene. She twitched slightly at the strange feeling of another's power coursing through her, and then the pain began.

Irene shrieked in pain, howled in agony, writhed in torment, as injuries inflicted many years ago suddenly tried to heal themselves. The flesh stubs, just below her shoulders, began to bulge and ripple grotesquely. With a horrid squelching sound, white bone pierced their way through the stumps, extending and forming themselves into the upper arm, the elbow, and the lower arm. Then came the wrist and hands, fingers followed after. Muscles and veins grew rapidly, covering the bone quickly, and the veins began to pulse as her heart began to pound blood through them. Then came the skin. Flawless, creamy and smooth skin flashing down the arms. Encasing them, embracing them. Protecting them.

Then, finally, the pain ended, leaving Irene sweating and gasping to collapse to her knees, hugging her arms to herself instinctively. After a long moment, she finally realized what she was doing, and unwrapped them, holding her hands up before her face, turning them slowly as she stared at them in wonder and awe. In an instant, so was on her feet and wrapping her arms around both Raki and Nimue, tears running down her cheeks as she laughed in pure, unadulterated joy. Both held her until she had calmed down somewhat, and then Elda came forward, withdrawing a claymore from beneath her cloak, and Irene gasped.

It was hers.

                "How did you find this?" she breathed, taking the weapon and relishing in the sensation of gripping it once more. She hefted it, remembering its feel and weight as she took a few practice swings and cuts, reveling in the sensation of using muscles she long thought lost forever.

                "Rafaela made a report, as required, to the Organization of your old home in the mountains. When Elda joined me, I gave her the location and sent her to retrieve it for you." Raki told her, enjoying her enjoyment. Irene looked over at him sharply, surprised that he had planned this far ahead.

                "You knew that I would join you?" she asked sharply, and he shrugged a little lazily.

                "It was a reasonable assumption. Either you would join for the chance to end the Organization, or in return for getting your arms back. Either way, we both won. I'm glad you agreed for the first option as opposed to the second, however." he told her simply, and she nodded slowly. He had made a gambit, and it had paid off. She didn't know whether to be angry or flattered. He shrugged again, and sent a look to Nimue, who nodded with a smile before she and Kiara gave him kisses on the cheek.

                "Go on, get going. You two need to get back before the Organization figures out that you're not, in fact, scouting Saoirse's base out. We three will worry about Irene here, and introducing her to the others." Kiara said afterwards, and Raki nodded with a faint blush before glancing at Irene, giving another warm smile, and vanishing out the door rapidly.

                "What was that all about?" Irene asked slowly, and Kiara and Nimue both giggled while Elda rolled her eyes in amused exasperation.

                "These two are in love with Raki, and can never resist giving him not-so-subtle hints and tells that they want him." she explained, her tone one of amusement. She shook her head. "He's handsome and all, but defiantly not my type."

                "That's because no _man_ is your type, Elda." Nimue commented dryly, to which Elda shrugged, and Nimue sighed before continuing. "If only Raki wasn't so damn oblivious, he might realize that with a few words he could-and would- have a massive harem of willing, able, and loyal women to do whatever he asked them too. I mean, I remember my mom telling me that men are dense, but honestly!"

                "I jsut hope Clare is willing to share." Kiara grumbled, making Nimue nod in agreement before they turned to Irene. "Now, Raki has instructed us to tell you everything you need to know, so let's get started. First, our Headquarters is..."

And so began Irene of the Quicksword's initiation into what would eventually be called the Liberation faction by those who were loyal to it, and the Claymore Rebellion by its enemies.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

                "Are you ready to go, Master?" a voice from the trees garnered Raki's attention as he moved out of hearing range of the hut, and he sighed loudly, frowning at one in particular.

                "I am not your master, Dietrich. I am your friend." he said forbiddingly, and the rather short form of his Organization-assigned "watcher", Number 8, called "Tracker Dietrich" dropped from the tree to land softly before him, silver eyes determined.

                "I disagree, Master. I was broken when I discovered the Organization's deceit, but you put me back together again. You are our leader, the most powerful of us all. Does that not make you our master?"

                "Dietrich..." Raki groaned, as always unable to convince her that he was nothing more than a fellow victim of the Organization. Granted, she was the first current member of the Organization to join his cause, and he had waited nearly three months after his turning to approach her on a mission, showing her files that condemned the Organization, revealing their true intentions. She had been an inconsolable wreck for three days before Raki had managed to convince her that  there was nothing she could have done even if she did know, but she could do something _now_ , and that was join him in his quest to destroy the Organization. She had agreed whole-heartedly and been his most loyal follower since. She even managed to get herself assigned as his permanent watcher by the Organization, citing her excellent long-range tracking skills and their benefits in watching Raki's movements. Shaking his head, he turned North and started moving at a faster than human pace, Dietrich easily keeping pace with him, just behind his right shoulder, and he shook his head again with a slight chuckle at the gleam in her eyes. Smiling at her, he continued. "So, we just scouted about for five days, and found no direct location, right?"

                "Of course, Master. The South is such a big territory after all." Dietrich smirked back at him, and both laughed as they raced towards Staff. So far, everything was going precisely as planned.

So far.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **


	5. A Silver-Eyed Angel

**Just in case you people forgot, this is a Godlike!Raki. He is THE most powerful Claymore EVER, equal to or greater than even Theresa. If people bitch to me about him being overpowered, I will ignore you.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

Silver Eyed Angel

Chapter Five

A Silver Eyed Angel

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

                "So, you scouted for approximately three days and found no definitive signs of the new Abyssal of the South's location?" Rimuto inquired somewhat skeptically, and Deitrich nodded tightly. Raki had already been debriefed and then dismissed to his quarters, and now she had to try and deflect the Council's questions without giving anything away. Raki and her sisters were counting on her. She wouldn't fail.

                "Yes, Sir! Number 00 and myself found a few hints and rumors, but nothing concrete. I believe that Saoirse* of the South, as she apparently is called, knows of our presence and our task. It is the only explanation for her to be so truly invisible to 00 and myself. It is probable that she has scouts all over the territory to watch for enemies, whether they be warriors or fellow Youma." she responded like the loyal soldier she was portraying. After answering a few more mundane questions, she was dismissed, leaving the Council to their musings and plotting.

                "Saoirse, hmm..." Jo'sef Stalin mused, drumming his fingers on his armrest. "Former number one of the 15th generation, also called "Saoirse of the Shatterpoint". Why has she revealed herself after all this time? She could have claimed the title of Abyssal of the South at any time, Luciela never would have stood a chance against her, so why _now_?"

                "Many of the most powerful of the former single digits were never confirmed dead. It is possible, even probable, that most Awakened and went into hiding to disguise themselves. It is possible that they are planning to unite in the face of the threat that Number 00 represents to them. He is on par with the greatest Claymore of all, Theresa of the Faint Smile. Perhaps even stronger. They would be wise to try to unite against him." Rimuto pointed out, and the Council murmured in agreement.

                "How goes your Resurrection Project, Dae?" an Elder inquired, and the deformed madman shrugged nonchalantly with a twisted grin.

                "It goes well, very well. I believe that, with the flesh and blood harvested from Number 00 during "maintenance" and "routine checkups", we will be able to resurrect all eight of the legendary number ones. Furthermore, they will not be likely to Awaken. According to all of my tests and prototypes, warriors created with samples of his blood and flesh, or normal warriors infused with his blood, are capable of using incredible amounts of their Youki and not Awakening. In fact, not a single of my test subjects ever Awakened." he answered casually, and the Council murmured in pleasure and interest. However, Dae continued. "Well, that's not entirely true. One Awakened voluntarily and the most interesting thing happened."

                "And what was that, Dae?" an Elder inquired when Dae didn't continue.

                "She remained in complete control of herself. Even when we pitched in a few humans with their bellies slit open, she made no attempt to feast. Instead, she got angry with me for killing humans, as we of the Organization is meant to protect them. Took us forever to convince her that they were traitors aiding the Youma. Even then, she simply tore them apart instead of feeding." came the jaw-dropping answer, and there was dead silence for several minutes, the Council shocked into it by such incredible news.

                "That...shouldn't be possible." Rimuto breathed, his normally cold and aloof attitude stripped away by his shock and awe. "Imagine the possibilities of warriors that could truly Awaken on command, and remain in control of themselves! The Great War would be over swiftly!"

                "Precisely, Lord Rimuto." Dae replied with a short bow and a smirk. "However, like you said, it shouldn't be possible. Even for a Claymore created with the flesh of the One-Horned Demon. It has to be something about Number 00 himself, but even I cannot fathom what it might be."

There was a long silence as the Council considered his words, before a reply came from a strange, but not unbelievable source.

                "Strength of Will." a voice spoke up as Rubel exited his favorite shadowy corner.

                "What do you mean, Rubel?" inquired an Elder, and the black-clad man shrugged, adjusting his bowler hat slightly.

                "Raki was always a stubborn brat, from what I observed. He refused to believe that Claymore's couldn't control themselves, and as you know, kept the former #47 from Awakening in Rabona through sheer force of will and courage. Or, at least, that is the way rumors tell it. Soldiers do love to gossip, even in the Holy City." he answered, declining to mention that he had been there the whole time, watching. As the Grand Alliance's spy in the Organization, he had ways of make himself unnoticeable, and he knew that keeping an sharp eye on Clare's and Raki's activities would pay off. Looks like he was right. "So, it seems to me, that the power of Priscilla's flesh and blood augmented that stubborn will and made it into a true power, infusing it into his own flesh and blood..."

                "And therefore, giving the ability to restrain themselves to anyone who receives it." Rimuto concluded, and Rubel nodded.

                "I believe so, although I would hasten to add it is a mere theory, and even if it is true, it relies on the warrior _choosing_ to remain in control." he cautioned, and Rimuto flapped a hand dismissively.

                "Minor details. We will test your theory on Alicia and Beth." he responded, and Dae cleared his throat before speaking up.

                "If we do so, I do not believe we will be able to totally destroy their emotions and sense of individuality like we had planned, Lord Rimuto." he warned, and again Rimuto dismissed it out of hand.

                "It matters not. If the pair of them are able to Awaken and remain in control without resorting to the Twin Souls method, then spending the extra time destroying them mentally is unnecessary and a waste of time and resources. Dismissed." he scoffed, and Rubel smirked internally as he bowed and left the room. He was well aware of the little rebellion that Raki was brewing, and he was equally aware that the Organization was doomed, even if most of its warriors remained loyal, which he highly doubted. With the Organization destroyed and Raki in command of the remaining Claymores, all danger this island could pose to his superiors would vanish. He knew full well Raki would never get embroiled in the continental war unless he had no other choice. Just like he knew full well that Miria, Clare, and seven others were still alive in the North, and plotting their own revenge. He had hoped as much when he had subtly warned Clare about the mission and given Miria copies of the files that revealed the Organization's true purpose and ideals.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

                "Well done, Dietrich. With any luck, they will do precisely what I hope they will, and send us out on a longer reconnaissance mission. then, we can continue to consolidate our forces."

                "Thank you, Master. I was terrified that they would find me out. Um, Master...?"

Renee paused outside of Raki's door, frowning heavily as she listened to the odd-sounding conversation going on inside the room. What on earth could they be talking about? Forces? Master?

                "Leave it. Even if the Council does figure out what is going on, pretty soon it will be too late. Another month, maybe two, and we can crush the Organization and stop their production of Youma."

Renee's eyes widened in shock. Not only was Raki plotting to destroy the Organization, but he had help! From _Dietrich_ of all people! One of the most fanatically loyal warriors there was! And what did he mean by the production of Youma? The Organization had nothing to do with that, surely!

                "What about Riful, Master, and the Great War on the continent? If either nation attacks, we will lose. All-powerful you might be, but even you cannot be everywhere at once."

Great War? Continent? Riful, Renee could understand. The Abyssal of the West was an aggressive little bitch, and any damage to the Organization would incite her to try and expand her territory. Everything else, though, sounded...impossible.

                "We have to make sure the Organization doesn't get any messages out to their superiors across the ocean. As long as we intercept any missives that they might send out after we strike, the mainland won't know that Toulouse has had a change of management."

                "And the humans, Master? The Organization Council and soldiers? The bandits? The criminals? What will we do with them if we succeed. In the chaos, who knows what they might do!"

                "The Council and their soldiers will die, that much is certain. Either during the rebellion or after a fair trial in Rabona. I will not ask you and your sisters to compromise on your beliefs and your oaths to never harm a human."

                "Master, those trash are hardly able to be considered human any longer."

                "True enough, but that is for later. For now, return to your room until I call for you, or we are assigned another mission."

                "Of course, Master."

Renee, hearing movement, hurriedly flash-stepped away, using as little Youki as possible to remain undetected. The moment she was gone, Dietrich's voice spoke up again.

                "She is gone, Master. Are you sure this is wise, letting her hear all that?"

                "It won't make a difference. If she betrays me again, intentionally this time, then she will prove just who's side she is on. If not, we can count her a loyal comrade. At this point, as I said, it's too late to stop us. Now, go and get some rest. That's an order."

                "Yes, Master. Sleep well."

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

Raki breathed a deep, strong breath and smiled as he let it out. The warm, flavorful scent of a bustling city brought back fond memories and joy as he gazed at the gates into the Holy City of Rabona. Traders, soldiers, farmers, and simple travelers bustled to and fro along the road to the gate, or around the small farmsteads clustered around it. Children scampered about in the grass under the watchful eyes of their parents and roving patrols, ensuring none vanished and were replaced by a Youma.

                "Is this wise, Master? Sneaking into the Holy City of Rabona? You know of course that they hate our kind?" Dietrich asked cautiously, and Raki rolled his eyes slightly. She was always so on-guard around him, having to be respectful and deferential even when asking a question. Although. she seemed to be questioning his sanity and judgment a lot recently...

                "Oh, stop calling me Master, Dietrich." he grumbled, only to be ignored as she looked at him expectantly, and he sighed before continuing. "I know Rabona is publicly not fond of us, but ever since Clare and I helped save the town from a Youma back when we first met, they've been slowly lightening up. Besides, I'm friends with a Bishop and two City Guard officers. This will be a cakewalk."

With that, the silver-eyed male headed off down the hill, Dietrich just about stomping after him while huffing in annoyance as the third member of their party, Irene, smirked in amusement as she followed sedately. After nearly a half an hour of walking, they arrived at the massive gates that allowed entrance to the Holy City, and were stopped by the guards, who eyes their cloaks and drawn hoods.

                "Names, purpose, and duration of stay, if you please." a  Holy Guard Captain asked with polite steel in his voice.

                "I am called Raki. With me are Irene and Dietrich, my sisters and steadfast companions. We've come to visit my dear friends and members of the Guard, Cid and Galk. Could you, perhaps, tell them we're here?" Raki replied politely, and the soldiers exchanged looks before the Captain jerked his head to two of his men.

                "Go an find the Commanders. Tell them the names and see what they want to do." he ordered, and both saluted before rushing off in a clatter of steel armor. Turning back to the trio, he gestured towards one side of the gate. "Please, stand over there somewhere so traffic can continue moving. Next person, please."

The trio moved to an out of the way and somewhat shadowed alcove, watching with amused interest as person after person came forward with reasons to enter the city. Some were legitimate, while others just served to irritate the guards and get the irritants a boot print on their backsides. Sometime later, the two messengers came huffing back, followed by a tall, broad shouldered tank of a man in ornate but fully functional plate armor, and a shorter and slimmer, but no less muscular, younger man wearing flexible yet tough studded leather armor. Both conversed with the Guard Captain at the gate for a moment, before striding over to the trio, stopping before them. After a hard stare, Galk's hand flashed up and jerked Raki's hood back from his face, revealing his shimmering silver hair and gleaming eyes.

                "Well, well, well." the man mused, settling his weight on his back heel as he crossed his arms. "What have we here, Cid? He looks like the brat would after a few years. Same scar, same attitude, but he's not all that human anymore. What's to say you're the same brat who helped that Claymore, Clara, save the Duke's life?"

                "Clever, Galk, testing me to see if I am a Youma by changing the fact. My companion was Clare, not Clara, and we saved then-Father Vincent with your help, though I hear he has been prompted since then." Raki responded, not at all concerned. In fact, to Irene and Dietrich's disbelief, he seemed amused!

                "Good to see you again, kid!" Galk said gruffly after a moment clapping Raki on the shoulder hard. "What the hell happened to ya, and where is Clare?"

                "Yeah, where is Clare, and has she grown up as much as you have?" Cid smirked a little lecherously, and Raki eyed him dangerously.

                "You remember what happened the last time you did something perverted to Clare?" he asked casually, and Cid's smirk dropped into a grimace as a phantom pain went through his crotch. Smirking, Raki returned his attention to a chuckling Galk. "Clare is missing, maybe dead, after a suicide mission to the North. As for me...well, the Organization decided I would make a good guinea pig. Think you can get me and the girls inside, find us a nice place to have a drink and catch up without some young punk trying to take my head clean off?"

                "That's grave news. Come, I know just the place." Galk replied grimly, turning and heading back towards the city. Raki smiled slightly before pulling his hood back up and following, Irene and Dietrich flanking him, with Cid following along behind and cursing the long cloaks from robbing him a nice view of their no-doubt athletic bodies and...assets.

Twenty minutes later finds the five of them sitting in a dark but roomy bar, food and drink on the table before them. The bar, frequented by members of the Guard, was probably one of the safest places in Rabona during off-duty hours.

                "Alright kid, fill us in. What's happened since we saw you last?" Galk grunted, taking a draught of his mead.

                "Clare and I moved on to our next missions. Time passed and we were forced to separate by a rogue warrior. Not long after, I was found by the Organization's 'soldiers' and sent to the work camps in the North. Soon after arriving there, I was found by the Abyssal of the North, Isley, and his mate, Priscilla. They took me in and have been caring for me and teaching me to fight until the last few months, when I returned here in search of Clare. In the interim, Priscilla was murdered and the Organization used her flesh and blood to create me, the 'perfect warrior'."

                "What do you mean, perfect warrior?" Cid asked, frowning slightly, and Raki shrugged slightly before responding.

                "I can't ever lose control of my power, and I have the most power out of any warrior ever, bar one. Theresa of the Faint Smile had the same amount of power I do now, but rarely ever used it. It is said she never used more than ten percent of her strength. She only died after being betrayed by a comrade, who Awakened." Raki explained, not mentioning that said warrior was Priscilla. After all, the girl he considered a sister was not the same person who became the One-Horned Demon all those years ago.

                "And what about Clare? You say she was sent on a suicide mission to the North? Why didn't you find each other then, and why do you think she is alive now?" Galk inquired after a moment. It was...staggering, to hear that the strong-willed and stubborn, but overly emotional kid he remembered had not only turned into a powerful swordsman and Claymore, but was apparently the closest thing to all-powerful that existed in the mortal plane.

                "She and twenty-three other warriors were sent to confront an army of powerful Youma in the North. What most of the warriors didn't know is that they were sent to be disposed of. All of them were what the Organization Elders considered "problems" or "troublesome warriors". Questioning Organization orders, asking to many questions about where Youma come from, having independent thoughts, things like that." Raki explained, and the two older men exchanged glances at the anger and bitterness in the boy's tone. Raki sighed before continuing. "None of the warriors ever returned. But Clare swore to me that she would come back to me, and so I look for her while plotting to destroy the Organization for their crimes."

                "So why are you here then? Not that we mind, you're a friend, but what purpose can Rabona of all places serve in these plans of yours?" Galk asked, slightly suspicious.

                "For one, my people have reason to believe a defector, God-Eye Galatea, is hiding in the city. I want her to join me. For another, I sensed a powerful Youma here not too long ago. I am positive that it isn't a comrade of mine," Here Raki held up a hand to forestall any protests or outrage from the two humans. "Trust me, normal Youma are usually irredeemable but the more powerful ones used to be like me and Clare. Therefore, they can be reasoned with if one knows how to do so cautiously. Regardless, I aim to seek it out and confront it."

                "Want do you want we of the Holy Guard to do while you confront this creature?" Cid asked, not willing to sit on the sidelines.

                "Nothing except protect the civilians. It is powerful, a former single digit at the very least. Probably a former number one or two." Raki replied, shaking his head at the human's angry grumbling. "I understand that this is your city and you want to protect it, but you remember what it was like facing an above average Youma, not a powerful Awakened warrior. Your men would be slaughtered and Rabona would be vulnerable to bandits. No, leave this thing to me and my girls."

Hidden inside their hoods, both Irene and Dietrich blushed at being referred to as such by their powerful leader and friend. It was a well-known fact in the infant rebellion that Raki was considered the number one most desirable mate by the majority of its female members. Many wanted him only for his power and nothing else, but a few (such as Kiara and Nimue) loved the person behind the overwhelming aura of strength and command. Amusingly, Raki was totally oblivious to the respect, lust, and affection with which his female comrades regarded him, much to their everlasting chagrin.  While Dietrich was in love and in awe of him, Irene still wasn't sure how she felt about him as a potential lover. He was kind, and sweet, and a gentleman, but was he what she wanted to welcome to her bed at night? She just wasn't sure.

                "Very well, then." Galk nodded, getting to his feet. "Do you want to see Bishop Vincent?"

                "Not at the moment, best that I eliminate the threat first, and socialize more later." Raki disagreed, getting to his feet and glancing at Dietrich and Irene as they did the same. A small smile inexplicably tugged at his mouth for a moment before he shook his head and led the way out of the pub.

                "Try and keep it quiet until the fight starts, you two." he ordered Cid and Galk absently as he reached out, searching for his target. "I don't want to tip her off if I can avoid it, that could cause unnecessary damage to the city and deaths amongst its people. Understood?"

                "Yes, sir!" both saluted reflexively at the tone of absolute command and authority Raki used, and the silver-haired male smirked rakishly before vanishing in a flash-step, Irene and Dietrich following quickly. Cid and Galk exchanged speaking looks before hastening off to gather soldiers for the evacuation...quietly.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

                "There she is, girls. 5' 9" tall, reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, lingering near the pastry booth watching the kids. Description matches Fresh-Blood Agatha's human form." Raki murmured lowly to his two comrades after locating their quarry, who gave soft sounds of acknowledgment and confirmation as they, too, spotted her. "Alright, this is the plan. I go in and fight her, you guys stay here and watch! Got it? Great!"

                "Master/Raki, wait!" the pair cried together, hands reaching to stop him, but he was already gone, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he raced towards the Awakened Being, landing before her as civilians scrambled away from the cloaked man who had just landed in their midst.

                "Former number two, Agatha, called "Fresh-Blood Agatha". This is your first and last chance to surrender peacefully and live. Resist and you will be eliminated as a threat to the citizens of Toulouse." Raki's voice rang against the stones of the marketplace.

There was dead silence in the courtyard for a moment that seemed to be an eternity, and even Irene and Dietrich were holding their breath to see her response. Finally, the silence was broken by high, cold, and rather maniacal laughter.

                "You think a mere boy-child, warrior or not, can slay me, Number Two of the 60th Generation?" Agatha hissed, sneering at Raki with contempt and arrogance. "This is your first and last chance. Submit to becoming my slave, and I may mate with you every once in a while."

                "Very well, I warned you. Prepare yourself." Raki sighed sadly. Casting off his cloak, he drew his claymore and fell into the initial stance of _Cabur_. A breath later, and Agatha was leaping backwards in an effort to keep her head on her shoulders. The civilians watched in awe as the Raki standing still slowly faded, revealing itself to be nothing but an afterimage left behind the pure, unadulterated speed.

                "You will not prevent me from feasting on this city!" Agatha raged, leaping backwards in a rather elegant back flip to land on top the market's centerpiece, a rather beautiful fountain inscribed with passages from the holy texts of the city. Jumping straight up from the point, the sky was blanketed with black tendrils that lashed out from her transforming body and weaved themselves together to form a massive eight legged monstrosity several house-widths in size. From atop the massive platform that the legs supported, a now naked Agatha lounged comfortably even as more tentacles appeared, wrapping around several young men and women from the market, pulling them up to her platform.

                "Oh, don't you all look so delicious." she smirked, licking her lips hungrily as she eyed their lean, youthful bodies. Guts from the young was always better than those from the old, she had discovered. Lifting a young woman above herself, she opened her mouth in preparation to drink the girl's lifeblood before feasting on her guts, but before she could tear the girl in two, a blur and a searing pain stopped her. In an instant, all of her body's massive legs, as well as the tendrils holding the girl had been cut away, and the girl found herself wrapped in strong arms, staring with awe into the gleaming silver eyes of Raki even as Agatha's massive body began to drop towards the ground.

                "Are you alright, miss?" Raki asked gently, and the girl nodded with a bright blush. "Good, I am glad to hear it. If a pretty and sweet girl like you was hurt by my enemy, I don't know what I would do. Irene, Dietrich, get her and the others out of here. Protect the civilians while I deal with Agatha."

                "Okay/Right Away, Raki/Master!" the pair replied in unison, flash-stepping about retrieving the innocents while Raki distracted Agatha with a veritable barrage of high-velocity sword-strikes, ones that she struggled to block with walls of tentacles.

                "Why do you fight so hard for humans? We are _gods_! They are nothing but food and entertainment!" Agatha growled darkly, and Raki glared at her. Their standoff continued for several long minutes, around them Irene and Dietrich protected the humans from stray, hunting vines seeking blood to boost Agatha's strength.

                "We were human once, Agatha. If you've forgotten what we were and why we were made into warriors, then you are beyond help!" he hissed, removing her head from her shoulders with a well-done butterfly sweep. However, her body did not crumble with her decapitation, and her head smirked at him viciously.

                "You will have to try harder than that to kill me, whelp! Behold, my TRUE FORM!" she snarled as more vine-like tentacles wrapped around her, forming a towering humanoid creature that stared down at him. The watching crowd of soldiers and citizens alike gasped in horror, fearing that their hero was now surely dead. Imagine the surprise of everyone present when he began to laugh uproariously.

                "You...call that...your true form?" he bit out between snickers, and she hissed hatefully at his amusement. All merriment abruptly left his face as he rested his claymore on his shoulder. "Nonsense, I can sense your Youki moving around inside of it. The head of your human form is what needs to be cleaved, and that's what I'm going to do."

The sharp crack of rapidly displaced air echoed, and faster than any eye could perceive, Raki was standing behind Agatha.

                "Wha...?" Agatha gasped, and suddenly fountains of blood burst forth from inside the husk of vine-tendrils, which immediately collapsed and withered away, the corrupted flesh quickly disappearing without the Youki that had kept it alive.

                "Now, to deal with this thing..." Raki murmured, gazing at the giant crab-like corpse that had been Agatha's true form. Flash-stepping onto the top of it, he stood in the center of the platform and sucked in a deep breath, bringing his Youki to bear on his blade, which glowed white-hot from the pure power flowing through it. With a shout, Raki plunged the blade into the corpse.

The resulting flash of light could be seen for leagues, yet somehow didn't blind any of those watching. The wave of Youki that accompanied the light could be felt in all regions of Toulouse...

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

In Staff, every present warriors head swung in eerie harmony to the north-west, where Rabona lay. Each knew only one being alive could create that power, and shivered in mingled lust and fear before they returned to their duties.

Deep in the bowels of Organization Headquarters, in Dae's lab, the eight reassembled corpses of the legendary eight warriors twitched and vibrated under the effects of the aura, their bodies rippling as stitches were forced from flesh...flesh that was rapidly healing itself. Even the throat-to-crotch gashes that could never be healed shut were closing themselves. An observing Dae roared with giddy laughter, devising new experiments and 'product' ideas on the fly as he observed what even peripheral power of Number 00's aura could perform.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

In the dank halls of her abandoned castle home, far in the west, Riful looked to the east and growled, rubbing her thighs together slightly. Once again, _that boy_ was outside of her reach. He was to powerful for her to subdue now. It would come down to cunning and persuasion now. Until then...

                "DAUF! GET IN HERE!" she roared angrily, and waited for her bumbling mate to arrive. He may not be Raki, but Dauf could scratch an itch well enough, for now.

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

Far in the north, Clare staggered and fell to her knees, nearly losing her head to Miria as they sparred, and instantly her comrades were by her side, worry and concern filling their faces and voices as they both discussed the massive aura to the south, and Clare's near death.

Clare, however, wasn't paying any attention to their words. That aura, it was more powerful even than _she_ could produce. That wasn't what mattered to her though. She would recognize the feeling of that aura anywhere, even if the last time she had felt it was when it belonged to a human. Her human.

Her _Raki_...

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

Deep in the mountains, far from any civilization, the aura was fainter, but still powerful, drawing the attentions of many former warriors, but one in particular took special note of it.      

"Hmm? Oh my, such a...wonderful aura..." a female voice, youthful and beautiful, murmured, followed by the sound of a hoof pawing the earth. "Filled with strength, yet kindness. I must meet its maker. Perhaps I have finally found a male worthy of mating with me."

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

Far in the North, Isley and two of his lieutenants stopped, and gazed to the south, and one of the lieutenants questioned his Lord and Master with fear in his voice.

                "Lord Isley...who or _what_ was that?"

                "Do not worry yourself, Casan. That, or rather "he", is Raki, and it seems that his power is greater than I could have ever imagined. come, we must continue preparing for the war. Make haste." Isley responded, a smirk on his handsome visage even as his eyes gleamed with happiness and confidence. _Make them fear you, brother. Let them know what will be coming for them!_

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

Later that night, Raki and his girls, along with Cid and Galk, found themselves being entertained at the beautiful and ornate residence of one Bishop Vincent.

In the hours that had passed since Raki had incinerated Agatha's body to ashes with his sheer power, he had found himself looked upon with awe and reverence by the entire city. He was heralded as a hero, a silver-eyed angel sent by the twin goddesses Teresa and Clare to protect the world from the Youma. Many of the laws against Claymores had been abolished almost instantly as a crowd of civilians, carrying Raki on their shoulders, swarmed the palace of the Archbishop, demanding that he honor those made in the image of their angel. Faced with little choice, and having no personal reasons to deny them, the Archbishop had agreed immediately and set his scribes to work, promising it would be done by morning.

Then Raki had suffered through hours of well-wishers, tearful thank yous and (to the outrage of Irene and Dietrich) hordes of marriage proposals from swooning and sighing young (and even old) women.

Finally, Cid and Galk arrived with a contingent of guards and broke the crowd up, loudly declaring that the Bishop had requested "the silver-eyed angel's" presence, and that he and his comrades had to depart immediately.

                "'Silver-Eyed Angel!' Bah!" Raki growled, crossing his arms with a dark frown. "I am nothing of the sort! I did my duty, I don't understand why they are placing me on a pedestal!"

                "Did you not see it, Raki?" the Bishop asked softly, gazing at his young friend with warmth in his eyes. It was good to see the boy alive and well, and even better to see him saving his home from a true monster.

                "See what?" Raki asked, confused, but it was Dietrich who answered him.

                "It was incredible, Master." she breathed in awe, and Raki swore her eyes were turning into miniature stars as she looked at him. "The aura of your power, it formed to bright, golden wings behind you before you struck the corpse. Your eyes shone with the power of ten-thousand lamps. And your aura..." Here she shuddered and tried to avoid rubbing her thighs together as she remembered the feeling it gave her. "Such strength, but in that strength was endless warmth. I could feel the goodness of your heart in that moment, like your soul itself was before us all in all of its glory, basking us in the warmth and gentleness of its presence..."

                "You're getting very spiritual here, Dietrich..." Raki said a little awkwardly before turning back to Vincent, whom he swore was pretending his laughter were coughs. "So, because of my aura, everyone thinks that I'm an actual angel sent by the Twin Goddesses or something?"

                "I think that tomorrow they will realize you are simply a very powerful, and a very good, man. But a man all the same. As for being sent by the Great Twins...well, that is for the future to reveal to us." Vincent said wisey, before smiling and shaking his head. "Regardless, enough excitement for one day. Come, let me show you three to the room I have set aside for you. I was going to give you separate quarters, but the two ladies insisted on sleeping in the same room as you."

                "Thank you, Bishop." Raki said softly, his mind whirling with what he had seen and heard today. The trio followed the Bishop through the beautiful and welcoming halls of his home until they reached a pair of large, double doors. Nodding to them, he smiled warmly at the trio.

                "Here you are, my young friends. Sleep well, I shall see you tomorrow."

                "Sleep well, Bishop." the trio replied together, bowing low as the man turned and headed for his own suite of rooms.

An hour and several arguments later, Raki was lying in bed with Dietrich and Irene on either side of him, both having claimed a shoulder to sleep on "because the pillows were too comfortable".

                "Raki?" Irene murmured quietly.

                "Hmm? What is it, Irene?" said young man asked, and Irene paused for a beat before continuing.

                "Your power is beyond anything that I've ever heard of beyond those of the gods themselves. Why do you not simply destroy the Organization now?" she asked, and Raki hummed to himself for a moment before answering.

                "Because I need to gather allies, to show the world that the Organization is corrupt, dark, and twisted. A lie bent on ruling the world using us as its soldiers and victims. I need to show our kin that they are being deceived. Then, when it comes to the fighting, I will not have to spill the blood of the very people I am trying to save. Besides, if all I did was use my power to crush the people I didn't like and take control, I would become the very people I am trying to defeat."

                "With great power comes a heavy burden, and great responsibility." Dietrich murmured sleepily, proving herself awake, if only just. Leaning up she gently kissed Raki's cheek before snuggling into him slightly. "You would make a great king, Master, because you care for the people. You will never be seduced by your power, I know that to be a truth. Goodnight, Master."

                "Goodnight, Raki." Irene murmured, placing her own kiss on Raki's other cheek, before settling down to rest. soon enough, Raki was the only one awake, and he sighed mentally as he wrestled with himself in his mind.

_Such power...will I become the very demons I now try to destroy? Or will I do the right thing and free this land? Who am I? What am I? And who, or what, will I become?_

Consumed by his doubts and fears, Raki slept little that night...

**_ SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _ **

That is a wrap! Remember, I have a plan, so don't go complaining about his power.

***Saoirse: Irish-Gaelic. Pronounced Seer-Sha.**


	6. God-Eye and Compromise

####################################

Silver Eyed Angel

Chapter Six

God-Eye and Compromise

################################

"A tall, blonde-haired woman with scars? There are few that fit that description in this city, and the most prominent in my mind is Sister Latea. She came to us a couple of years ago, having lost her eyes to some wound-a large gash-like scar is there now-and asked for refuge. We accepted, of course, and now she spends her time with the children the Church cares for. They all adore her." Vincent mused, eyes vacant in thought, and Raki exchanged loaded looks with his two female companions. Vincent came back to earth and gave them a cautious stare. "You're aren't planning on bringing any harm to her, are you? Former Claymore or not, she is well-loved in this city."

"Hardly, I want her help. I plan on ending the Youma threat once and for all, but I need her help to do it." Raki said honestly, and Vincent blinked before smiling broadly, clapping the young man on his shoulder cheerfully.

"Not a week ago I would have said such a thing was impossible, but you...you, I believe in. I hope you can manage it, my young friend, because this land is sorely in need of such an act." he said warmly, and Raki flushed slightly at the old man's faith in him. "You can find Sister Latea at the orphanage this time of day, playing with the children."

"Thank you, Bishop." Raki bowed slightly, the two young women copying him, before all three swept from the room, determined to find and recruit the "God Eye" to their cause. Vincent watched them go with a small smile, praying for success to The Twins, while simultaneously wondering what the future held for his young friend. Glancing at the ornate grandfather clock against one wall, he sighed and headed for his closet to prepare for the first meeting of his day, with the Archbishop.

######################

"I feel like some sort of celebrity." Raki grumbled with a forced grin as he waved to the many citizens crying out greetings or shouting his praises. He and his two ladies had been noticed the instant they exited the Bishop's home, and the adoring crowds of Rabonians had been watching them since.

"You are a celebrity, Master." Dietrich said dryly, though it was obvious she was amused and irritated. Amused because of her Master's situation, with the discomfort he was exhibiting due to the reverence and awe he was being regarded with. Irritated because, well...

"Great Angel, The Twins spoke to me in a dream last night! I'm meant to have your children!"

"No, I am! Give me your babies, Angel!"

"I love you, Angel! Take me now!"

Both Dietrich and Irene growled faintly in annoyance, glaring at the young women in the crowd that were propositioning their love-interest/denied crush. All of them wanted him for his fame and his body. None of them knew anything about Raki, nothing at all, and here they were trying to get into his bed.

"All I did was kill an Awakened Being." the propositioned male groaned, increasing his pace in the hopes of outrunning his admirers, but when that proved futile he, and then his two companions, blurred slightly before reappearing on a nearby roof, and the crowd watch with awe (and disappointment) as the trio leapt from building to building until they vanished from sight.

Grumbling, the crowd dispersed to return to their daily lives, and the bustle of the city returned as merchants hawked their wares, customers shouted, children rushed about underfoot, and the guard tried to keep it all under control.

########################

Inside the Holy Orphanage of the Sacred Twins, the blind, statuesque blonde known in Rabona as "Sister Latea" paused and smirked faintly, before getting to her feet with swift grace.

"Please continue with your lessons, children, I'll be back shortly. Behave yourselves." she ordered her charges gently, before sweeping from the room and out into the courtyard.

"Well, well, well. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Silver Eyed Angel of the Twin Goddesses." she smirked provocatively, resting one hand on her hip as three blurs jumped from a nearby roof to land in front of her. She had felt him yesterday, of course, even the humans could feel such a massive surge of power, and she had found herself rather damp between the thighs. If she was honest with herself, she had wanted to hunt the male down and take him then and there, but was unwilling to risk exposing herself without knowing more.

"I'm no more "Silver Eyed Angel" than you are "Sister Latea", Galatea of the God-Eye, former number six of the Organization." Raki said, eyes roving the admittedly beautiful form of Renee's predecessor before settling on where her eyes once were. "I have a proposition for you."

"I took a vow of chastity." Galatea said promptly with a teasing note in her voice, and Raki nearly tripped over his own feet , blushing heavily. Internally, both Irene and Dietrich were a mixture of disappointed and elated. One the one hand, she was gorgeous and they knew they would have to share Raki, so why not share with attractive women? On the other hand, it meant less competition and less sharing if her comment about the vow was true.

"I'm here to ask you to join me in destroying the Organization and wiping out every Youma alive, and stopping any more from coming to be." Raki said bluntly after regaining himself, and it was Galatea's turn to react in shock as she "stared" at him in disbelief. "Should you decide to join me, I can get you your eyes back."

"Somehow I doubt that..." Galatea mused, before using her Youki to "look" at his companions. "I recognize one of the auras with you...Irene, is that you? And...do you have two arms again?"

"It's me, Galatea, and yes I do. One of our comrades, Nimue, was able to completely restore them both to me, as strong as before, with Raki providing the power necessary. They can restore your eyes, Galatea, you just need to let them." Irene answered her former comrade and subordinate. Pondering this information, Galatea hummed a little to herself. She thought of the children, who had grown so attached to her, and to whom she had grown so attached to. Could she leave them behind? On the other hand, going with Raki meant the chance to secure their future safety and happiness by destroying both the Organization and Youma. Could she ignore such a chance?

"...Do you stand a chance at winning?" she asked quietly, and received a curious look from Raki and incredulity from Irene and Dietrich. Sensing their shock and incredulousness in their auras, she shrugged slightly and smiled faintly. "I felt your power, but Priscilla was powerful too. She is dead."

"Priscilla was killed by a specialized poison that forces Youki out of control until it kills it's owner, a poison that has to be ingested to work. I am not stupid enough to eat food cooked by the Organization, and they don't know I am an enemy. As far as they know, I don't even know my own past, and I am just their brainwashed killer." Raki answered evenly, with an imperceptible flinch as he was reminded of Priscilla's fate. "I will achieve victory. All that remain is whether you are on my side, or theirs."

Galatea regarded him curiously, head cocked to the side slightly as she weighed the pros and cons once more, before sighing and nodding her head. There was really no other good choice, and besides, Raki seemed very...interesting. And she had never gotten around to taking that Vow...

"Is there no neutral ground, Raki?" she asked quietly, and Raki sighed heavily before shaking his head.

"As of now...no. I cannot afford to have any lose ends during this rebellion. I need to know you won't be attacking me from behind, and the only way to do that is to have you where I can see you. After everything is over, than maybe you can go your own way. Come back to this orphanage or something, but as of now, there is no neutrality." he responded almost sadly, and it was Galatea's turn to sigh before she nodded acceptance.

"Very well, it's not like I am a great believer in the Organization now anyway, otherwise I wouldn't be hiding out here. I'll meet you at the Bishop Vincent's home tonight, after I say my goodbyes to the children and gather what things I possess." she responded, not unhappily.

"I'm relieved to hear it. I did not relish the idea of killing or imprisoning you until it was all over, Galatea. We will see you tonight, but until then we are going to hunt Youma in the surrounding region." Raki said, relief palpable in his voice and bearing, before the trio blurred away across the rooftops towards the main gate.

"You are indeed an interesting man, Raki, the Silver Eyed Angel." Galatea mused, turning back to the orphanage, smirking all the while. I look forward to knowing more...

######################

Three Days Later, Manor House, Northern Lands, Tolousse.

Inside the former manor that the Ghosts had made their home, a debate had been raging back and forth between the sister warriors as they argued over whether the stay and train further, or journey south. The debate had been sparked by the overwhelming aura from the south four nights past, and Clare's identification of it as Raki's had sparked concern for her sanity. However, when Miria, Helen, and Deneve had all mentioned that it felt somewhat familiar and similar to the latent aura the boy had possessed as a human (all living things possessed an aura, but only Youki-enhanced beings or very rare and skilled humans could utilize it to any effect) the group had settled into the current argument.

Clare, Helen, Veronica, and Zelda all wanted to head south immediately, galvanized by the knowledge that the most powerful being on earth was Clare's human friend, and therefore likely to help them end the Organization swiftly.

Cynthia, Deneve, and Lily, being more cautious and wary, all wanted to train for another year before heading south, to ensure that they were fully prepared.

Miria was stuck trying to mediate the "debate", which was getting ready to escalate into a full-on brawl.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" she finally roared, slamming her hands down on the desk she was sitting behind, silencing the room immediately as all faces turned towards her. Glaring around at them all, she continued. "I know this is a stressful topic, and a highly contested one, but you are sisters and comrades. You will treat each other with the respect and affection you all deserve, understood?"

There was some half-hearted grumbling, but her shout and reminder had done its job to settle the dangerously high tempers down to a mere simmer, something that she could work with.

"Good, now I believe that both sides have a good point. Clare is correct," she said, looking at Cynthia's group. "Raki is very loyal to Clare personally, so much so he refused to stay in Rabona with a powerful religious leader that offered him a home, just to be with her. If we asked for his help, he would surely give it, and the Organization would fall. Furthermore, we are very nearly as strong as we can be at this time."

Clare's group began to smirk triumphantly as Cynthia's group reluctantly agreed., but the smirks were wiped away as Miria turned to them sternly, and continued.

"Cynthia's group has just as good a point. We aren't ready yet. Even after we end the Organization, which will surely be much easier now, we will still need to hunt down and subdue or kill the Youma and Awakened Beings. We need to have the strength to do so, because there won't be anyone to replace us in protecting Humanity and this land from the Youma and Awakened Beings if we die. True?"

Receiving a grudging nod and agreement from that group, she turned back until she was facing the middle ground once more.

"Therefore, we shall train for another six months before we head south. By that time, all of us should be in peak condition and have mastered our current techniques. Now, Tabitha, what is Isley and his people up to these days?"

"Pretty much the same, Captain Miria. Gathering together in the town closest to the border and preparing for battle. With who or what, I don't know, but a large contingent, maybe twenty Youma and two high-ranked Awakened Beings left two days ago. Their orders were to "find the allies of the Silver Eyed Angel" and make sure that the "rebel Youma don't interfere" with his "plans to secure the Eastern and Southern Lands." Tabitha replied, allowing some murmuring before she continued. "Another pair of mid-ranked Awakened Beings headed South with orders to liaise with Seoirse, the new Abyssal of the South, on Isley's and this "Silver Eyed Angel's" behalf."

"'Silver Eyed Angel?'" Veronica frowned, puzzling over the phrase. "It doesn't sound like a name any Youma or Awkened Being would give someone, and what would cause humans to call an Awakened Being an Angel?"

"Theresa was highly respected in a couple of towns after she went rogue for saving me. She had killed Youma there for free, and the people loved her for it. Perhaps this Angel did the same thing?" Clare offered, and the group nodded, as that did make some sense, but then Deneve frowned.

"If that was the case though, why would not one, but TWO Abyssals be willing to aid this warrior? And why would the Organization let her go around saving towns without requiring pay?"

"Well, Isley has been acting more and more like a warrior or a human for the last few years, and especially the last year and a half, than I have ever seen any Youma or Awakened Being act. Maybe this Angel reminded them of who they used to be, turned them to her side? Doesn't make much sense otherwise." Cynthia offered, and Helen chimed in.

"As for the Organization, as long as the warrior hasn't broken any laws, they technically can't do anything. I mean, if she just comes across a Youma while patrolling and kills the thing without a request being made, she isn't doing anything wrong."

"The world is getting stranger everyday..." Lily moaned, cradling her head in the palm of one hand. Snorts of amusement and agreement echoed through the room, and the group split up into their own discussions. Clare got to her feet and swept from the room with an angry, if graceful, rush. Miria watched her friend go worriedly, and started when Tabitha appeared beside her and lay a hand on her arm.

"Go after her, Captain Miria. She is so close, and yet so far, from finding him again. She needs you more than the rest of us right now." the Ghost's "Eye" said softly, and Miria gave a brief nod of thanks before hastening after Clare.

############################################3

Clare stood in the yard of the manor house the Ghosts had lived in the past few years, staring at the bright starlit sky. It was clear, so clear tonight, not a cloud in sight to mar the view. The calm summer breeze rustled through the bushes and trees hardy enough to survive the brutal winters. She both heard and sensed Miria coming to a halt a few feet behind her, but continued to silently regard the skies for another minute or so. Miria, to her relief, was willing to let her have her peace for as long as she needed.

"...what do you want now, Miria?" she said finally, turning to face her friend and leader. "You've already gotten what you wanted earlier. Now I have to wait another six months to even begin to look for him, even if I know he is right there. So why are you here?"

Miria winced at the bitter sadness filling Clare's voice, and her heart ached at the incredible loneliness behind it. She hated seeing Clare like this, depressed and lonely whenever she thought of the handsome brunette that had stolen her heart. It had gotten even worse after the aura incident, because now she knew he was alive and in the south, when before it was nothing but a forlorn hope.

"Its sixth months, Clare. We know he is alive, and strong enough to stay that way until we find him. But we need to get stronger in order to survive and stay by his side, otherwise he could very well get hurt trying to protect us." Miria reasoned, and Clare gritted her teeth angrily, trying not to unleash harsh words on her sister warrior.

"It is easy for you to say, Miria. You're not in love with him." she ground out, but her words were met only with silence, and she turned to see her friend looking pensieve. "Miria?"

"I may not love him as much as you, but his aura," the Phantom replied, shuddering faintly, though not from fear or disgust, but something else entirely. "His aura evoked such a feeling in me that I shall never forget. My instincts have been screaming at me since then. It's not just me, either. All of the Ghosts are drawn to it, like moths to a flame. It...it calls to us, Clare. So I know what even a small part of what it feels like, I assure you."

Clare was speechless. Her Youma side didn't particularly care if her mate decided to take others, as long as they understood their place-below her. Her human side, however, was protesting very loudly, and was hurt by the apparent betrayal of her sisters and closest friends. How could they feel anything for him, knowing that she, Clare, was in love with him? How could they betray her like this?

She prepared to unleash a brutal stream of anger and cursing, but hesitated at the look in Miria's eyes as they met her own. Fear, concern, affection, regret, and...hope. Such overwhelming hope that it took her aback, her anger seeping away as she sighed heavily, understanding the situation.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Miri. I wish it hadn't happened, and I'm by no means happy about it, but I could think of worse people to have beside me seeking his affections than my sisters. And I know that your Youma natures are pushing you into this, just as mine is. That, and ONLY that is why I'm not trying to beat you bloody at the moment."

"I..thank you, Clare..." Miria murmured, thankful that her friend was being so accepting. This couldn't be easy for her, she knew, but fortunately Clare also seemed to accept the inevitability. of course, whether or not she remained as accepting when it came time to actually be with Raki and share him, well, that remained to be seen.

"Hmph." the inheritor of the Quicksword and Windcutter grumbled, turning and starting to walk away. "If I have to stay here for another six months, I'm going to go train. I'll be back later."

Miria watched her go, a small smile touching her lips before she turned and headed back inside. The other Ghosts needed to know about Clare's tentative agreement to their desire to share Raki. It ought to make them happy, even the ones who claimed they weren't interested in him at all, such as Tabitha and Zelda. Their tunes would change when they met him in person. In fact, if his aura at this distance was any indication, the Ghosts might just end up tearing of clothes and begging him to have his way with them right then and there, and damn where they were, and who else was present.

Her smile broadened into a smirk as she considered the stoic Deneve begging Raki to take her. Wouldn't that be an entertaining sight?

#####################################

Deep in the bowels of the Organization, the Council has met once more to discuss the changes that had been occurring almost constantly since #00 had been "finished" and started doing missions.

"So, you say that Number 00 is essentially the solution to all our problems? His flesh and blood can give them control and healing, his aura itself can boost their Youki enough to heal that one wound that never has healed before?" Rimuto inquires of the Head Scientist, and he nods with something akin to excitement. "And you're sure that you can resurrect just about any warrior whose complete body we have? Including both Theresa and Priscilla?"

"Yes, Elder Rimuto. With the concoction that is keeping #00 under our control, I can ensure that any resurrected warriors, even former number ones, won't remember a thing about their former lives. They will be totally under our control, and between them they would be more than enough to subdue #00 should it become needed." Dae confirmed confidently, his disfigured face twisting into a gruesome parody of a smile. "And with his power supported by theirs, the world will fall before us!"

Pleased murmuring filled the room, and Dae was dismissed back to his lab. After the door had shut behind him, a shadow detached itself from the wall and stood before the Council, revealing itself to be Rubel.

"You have a report for us, Rubel?" Rimuto asked curiously, and the man in black nodded with his ever-present smirk.

"Yes, I've heard the warrior Renee has been poking around, trying to figure out what happened to #00, how to get his real memories back. I think she might be harboring some sort of romantic attraction to him, or at least to his former self." the spy reported with just the right amount of concern in his voice. Discontented mutterings circled the room, and Rimuto actually leaned forward, looking arouund the room.

"#00 cannot be allowed to discover the truth. Is #06 currently on a mission?" he said quietly, and at the affirmative leaned back, shrouding himself in shadows once more. "Falsify a report of human-killing with #06 as the perpetrator. Dispatch #s 1-9, baring #08, to hunt her down and kill her. Is she anywhere near #00 and #08's operations area?"

"No, Elder Rimuto. She is miles west of them, scouting around the edges of Riful's territory for possible incursions. They are in the South, hunting Seoirse' lieutenants." the Council member in charge of missions responded, and Rimuto grunted in acceptance.

"Good, then there is little risk of #00 and #08 interfering inadvertently, or #06 saying something that could crack the conditioning." Rimuto, mused, before dismissing the Council before returning to his rooms, confident that the only threat to his power, and those of his nation, would soon be removed.

If only he knew.

################################

An hour later, the seven out of the nine best female warriors of the Organization were being briefed on their new mission by a highly, if secretly, amused Rubel.

"Your orders are to take the head of Renee of the Golden Eye, former number 6 of the Organization. She is reported to have killed numerous humans over the last week or so, for unknown reasons." he said, ignoring the discontented murmurings from the warriors at the news. "She was last spotted in the Western town of Nasau. Start your hunt there."

"Yes sir!" the warriors chorused with salutes, before exiting the Headquarters and heading off to hunt down their sister and comrade, unknowing that they were being duped, tricked into killing Renee for no other reason than a few old men's paranoia and hunger for power.

 _Well, Raki, what will you do now? Will you leave Renee to die for betraying you and Priscilla? Will you save her life? Will you wait to rebel, or attack immediately?_  the man in black mused, adjusting his hat casually before ambling off down the dark and dank halls. _I do so look forward to finding out_.

#######################


	7. Flashpoint

##################################################

Silver Eyed Angel

Chapter Seven

Flashpoint

##################################################

"Why the hell would Renee break the most important rule! It's not like her to pull that kind of bullshit!" Audrey grumbled as the 7 members of the Renee Execution Squad flitted along the forest path at what humans would call a dead sprint, but for their kind was more of a brisk stroll. It had taken the group three days at this pace, stopping only twice for what minimal food and rest was needed before continuing on. Now they were just crossing into Southern territory, with the port city Nasau another three hours ahead of them.

"It's not important. She broke the law, she suffers the penalty. Just make sure #00 and #08 don't know what's going on, orders are to keep this quiet from #00 specifically." Alicia responded calmly, if a little shortly, from her place at the front of the group, where she ran alongside her twin.

The group went quiet once more, the only sounds being the sound of metal boots striking the ground in a steady tempo, and then it was broken once more as Anastasia spoke up.

"What I do not understand is why all of us save Dietrich and the target are being sent after a single warrior. Surely we are not all needed to eliminate number 6?" the number seven of the Organization asked aloud, and her answer came from Nina, number nine, who scoffed slightly before speaking.

"Because Renee is the Eye of the Organization. She will sense us coming eventually, which means that we need to have enough people to prevent her from slipping away past us. While we could use Suppressant Pills, we are in the territory of an Abyssal. Being unable to fight properly would be a dangerous risk to take." she responded, and Anastasia hummed in understanding from her place beside Miata, number four. At the beginning of the mission, she had taken to accompanying the child-warrior about, her protective and kind nature taking hold the moment she had laid eyes on the girl.

"And if she tries to use the town people as cover?" Audrey pointed out, and it was Beth who answered, her tone stern and even.

"Then we flush her out and kill her regardless. If she has any honor left, however, she will let us take her head without a struggle." she said, ending the discussion permanently as the Execution Group continued towards Nasau.

##################################################

Unbeknownst to them, they were begin watched by a trio of Youma and a single former warrior. All four were especially trained by Seoirse, their Abyssal leader, to be her scouting/assassination team. Once Seoirse had sworn her loyalty (and her heart, so the rumors said) to Raki, they had been assigned to keeping an eye on any Organization warriors entering the South. Isley had a similar team in the North, it was said, though Isley's liaisons to Seoirse had arrived after they had left for this mission.

"What are your orders, Lady Katarina?" one of the Youma, a flying-type, hissed as they watched the Organization warriors disappear further into the woods. The former warrior, dressed in black leathers, her scarlet hair (restored to its former glory after her Awakening) loose and free, hummed to herself for a moment before rising from her crouch on the tree branch.

"You take word to Lady Dietrich and the Master. They will decide the fate of these warriors." Katarina ordered, and the flying type inclined it's head in respect before lifting off and winging its way west, towards where Raki and Dietrich were in conference with Seoirse. Turning to the other two, she continued. "We three are heading to Nasau, quickly. We will keep Renee alive until the Master arrives."

"So it is true. The Master means to try to recruit and rescue the slaves of the Organization from their chains." one of them hissed, and Katarina nodded in response, though her eyes were a little cold, and she was frowning. Something the Youma noticed. "What is it?"

"I do not trust these un-Awakened. They could betray the Master in the end. Better to Awaken them or kill them all instead." she grumbled, and she had a point. Aside from Dietrich, the other Un-Awakened that Raki was trying or already had recruited had no reason to truly be loyal to him.

"If they betray the Master, we will kill them all. Besides, he is at not danger from these weaklings. Were it not for his desire to save the Organization warriors and find Lady Clare, he could destroy them all now." the second Youma replied simply, following as the red-head dropped out of the tree and landed like a cat on the ground.

"Damn straight we will. Come on, off we go." Katarina responded, and the odd trio headed off to Nasau.

##################################################

"Thank you, Seoirse. I'll join you shortly." Raki said evenly to the beautiful coal-haired Abyssal, who inclined her head in a bow with a faint smile on her face, and she left with a sly wink to Dietrich, who blushed faintly and glared at her until the door shut behind her. She knew what their ally, who was quickly becoming a good friend, was implying, but that hadn't happened yet. _At this rate, it could never happen, damnit!_ she grumbled to herself mentally, feeling a familiar longing and heat stirring in her loins as she thought of doing such things with her Master.

"Am I doing the right thing, Dietrich?" her Master's voice broke her from her thoughts, and she looked up to see him gazing emptily through the window towards the distant forest, stretched out below the abandoned (but being refurbished) fortress Seoirse had claimed as her base. "Working with our natural enemies, with the enemies of humanity even? How long can my blood free a Youma from their craving? How long will they obey my orders to not hunt humans? How long until the break, and I am forced to slaughter them all?"

"Master..." Dietrich murmured, stepping up beside him and laying a hand on his arm she sought words of reassurance for him. "Master, you're doing the right thing. You're giving everyone a chance to live, everyone a chance to earn themselves the right to live. Killing things without thought of mercy isn't like you. If the Youma betray their oaths to you, we will wipe them out, once and for all. Nothing more nor less."

"Do _you_ think that it will be necessary to do so?" Raki asked her quietly, and she shook her head with a smile.

"No, Master. I believe that you have their loyalty, for giving them the chance that you have. The chance to live peacefully, the chance to not be hunted everywhere that they go." she reassures him. He smiled at her warmly, causing her to flush slightly, and become intensely aware of the bed a few feet to their right. Screwing up her courage, she was opening her mouth to tell her how she felt about him (and hopefully from their passion would get the best of them both!) when there was loud pounding on the door.

"Master Raki, Lady Katarina's flier has arrived with an urgent report!" one of the Youma assigned to the fortress shouted from the other side, and Raki's head came around and his eyes narrowed.

"Dietrich, come." he ordered sharply, cloak swirling he turned from the window and strode towards the door, which he flung open and moved through so rapidly the Youma on the other side actually lost his balance, only to be steadied by Dietrich, who had followed closely on her Master's heels.

"What is Lady Katarina doing that he would react like this?" the Youma asked, having never seen Raki so agitated over just about anything. The Master was always in control of himself, seemingly unflappable, something that gave confidence to his followers as well.

"Katarina's team is tasked with scouting for large numbers of Organization warriors entering Southern territory. If she sent and urgent report, it could mean that the Organization has figured out what is going on and sent a force to attack." Dietrich replied over her shoulder with a hint of worry as she hastened her pace to disappear after Raki.

##################################################

The stone floor and soaring columns of the recently-restored Great Hall of the reclaimed southern fortress of Elysium gleamed in the light of the half-dozen large fireplaces set at intervals along its length, creating a comfortably warm atmosphere in any season, even this close to the mountains. In the center of the room was a large, oaken table with numerous engravings and carvings. Around said table sat or stood Raki and his closest advisors. Raki himself sat in a large, almost throne-like chair, with Dietrich standing behind his right shoulder. Similarly seated at the table were Seoirse of the South, Nimue, Kiara, Galatea, and Irene.

"Damnit!" Raki snarled, slamming a fist down on the table, upon which lay a large and detailed map of the explored regions of Toulouse. Several differently colored pins were placed in numerous places, each pin representing things such as enemy units, strongholds, or oft-patrolled areas. A single black pin was placed on the town of Nasau. A silver pin and two red pins were on the outskirts of town, while eight more black pins were arrayed in a vaguely crescent-moon shaped formation at the edge of the forest, just outside of the town. "You're positive that they're after Renee, and think she broke the taboo law on killing humans?"

"Yes, Master Raki. They didn't detect us once we cut the flow of our Youki as low as it could go. We listened in while they talked on their way through the woods, just about here." the flier youma from Katarina's unit replied from where he stood towards the center of the table, tapping a spot on the map about half way into the woods. "They sent everyone from the single digits except Lady Dietrich and Renee herself in. Apparently, Renee's status as the current "Eye" means that they need to be able to surround her and prevent her escape, since she will sense them quickly."

"That makes sense, but it will make things difficult." Raki mused, staring down at the map, before sighing and straightening. Looking around the room, he spoke again. "Seoirse, Galatea, Irene, Kiara, Nimue. You five meet up with Katarina and force the single digits to withdraw. I will intervene if needed, but I would prefer to keep myself and Dietrich's involvement under wraps. Once you're clear, bring Katarina's unit and Renee here. Understood?

A chorus of confirmations came back to him, and he nodded, making a gesture with his hand. The Evacuation Squad blurred away, heading at high speed towards Nasau. Moments later, another Awakened Being, one who had taken to acting as Raki's Herald, entered the room and bowed, before speaking.

"Master Raki, a former warrior and number two of the Organization, one who calls herself "Wild Horse" Octavia, is at the gates. She wishes to speak with you on behalf of herself and several other Awakened Beings." she reported, and Raki sat down in his large, almsot throne-like chair, before nodding and responding.

"Tell her to enter in peace and depart in peace, or else depart in pieces." he said firmly. While not one normally prone to threats, a former number two was not to be trifled with. The Awakened bowed and withdrew once more, only to return a few minutes later with a blonde-haired and brown eyes girl who looked like she was 17 or 18 years of age. The Herald bowed and withdrew at a gesture from Raki, leaving the former number two alone with Dietrich and himself. "Welcome to my fortress, "Wild Horse" Octavia. I'm told you have business with myself?"

"Quite the setup you have here, Raki, the "Silver-Eyed Angel"." Octavia replied, looking about the large Great Hall with a faint smile as she took it all in with calculating eyes. Said calculating eyes were soon turned on Raki, who was immediately on guard. This one was smart, not a creature controlled by its hunger or power, like many former warriors. No, they played second fiddle to her wits, and that made her a truly dangerous opponent. Smirking slyly as he narrowed his eyes, she sauntered towards him, taking extra care to make her hips sway more than usual, before leaning over the table before him, presenting an excellent view of her cleavage beneath the very loose tunic she wore. Dietrich bristled at the blatant seductive moves, unhappy with how close she was to her Master for several reasons.

"So, you've heard of me then. That being the case, you didn't come all of this way simply to admire my home. I was told you requested to speak to me on the behalf of a group of Awakened Beings. I'm listening." Raki responded evenly, seemingly unaffected by the view, although it was far from the truth. He was simply in control of himself.

"Oh, yes, them." Octavia sighed, pouting seemingly in disappointment at the lack of reaction as she sat down properly in a chair, quickly becoming more serious. "Frankly, they're a secondary reason for my coming here. The primary reason was that I felt your aura and was so very _intrigued_. It surrounded me, cocooned me, made me feel things I haven't felt in many years indeed. I just _had_ to meet you, see if you were everything your aura hinted at."

Raki simply gazed at her evenly, trying to figure out what she was really saying. He, of course, had no idea the kind of reaction that his aura evoked in the females of warrior-kind, as none of his followers of the afore-mentioned gender and race were quite willing to tell him just yet, though a few had come close. Like Dietrich had not so long ago. Therefore, he believed-somewhat accuratly, as it turned out- that what Octavia was really after was protection and a place of power in the new regime she saw preparing to rise.

"I assure you I am powerful enough and in enough control to accomplish my goal. The Organization _will_ fall. This is my solemn oath." he said by way of reply after a few long moments, his tone so overwhelmingly full of conviction and honesty that Octavia was taken aback. She hadn't heard such honesty in many long years, so used as she was to the lies and false promises that ran rampant between all Awakened and Youma, if they were even made in the first place.

"...I believe you." she said with a faint smile, before turning to the map and observing it. Tapping a section of the mountain range that helped to separate the Western border with the South and the East, she continued in an all-together different tone of voice. "I live in an old outpost, from long before the Organization existed, here. With me are several other former single digits, including Chronos, Lars, and Europa.

"Chronos and Lars? Isley spoke of them in passing. They were the third and sixth ranked warriors of his generation. That means they're extremely powerful." Raki mused, peering at the indicated location. "Dietrich, instruct one of the Awakened Isley sent-make it Kitas, actually, he was ranked seventh in that generation-to go to this location, and inform Chornos and Lars that the Silver King calls to them once more. Let us see if they heed the call. Octavia, who is this Europa you mentioned?"

"Powerful, but in my opinion useless. I don't know what generation she is from, but she was ranked third, according to her, though she could have had higher rank if she hadn't been so lazy. She has a tendency to declare things to "troublesome" to deal with, and will simply go to sleep or pretend to be dead thereafter, depending on the situation." Octavia explained, disgust and more than a little annoyance in her voice. Clearly, Europa was not high on her list of favorite people. Dietrich scoffed slightly in derision, and Raki leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully.

"She may become a liability then. No doubt she will find my laws regarding feeding to "troublesome" to follow. Speaking of which," he said, looking sharply at Octavia, staring deep into her eyes. "Will you obey the laws? Take my blood into yourself and hunt only animals? Or will you insist of feeding off of human flesh, and die by my hand?"

Octavia actually blinked, momentarily nonplussed. High in the mountains as they had been, she and her group had not heard of the new laws that Raki had imposed on all youki-enhanced beings, only that the highly powerful aura had belonged to "the Silver-Eyed Angel" and "Master Raki", depending on whom they talked to. All that being said, now that she knew, she would have to be careful. She truly had only one option if she wanted to live, she wasn't foolish or arrogant enough to believe otherwise.

"I will obey your laws, Silver-Eyed Angel. Your wish will be my command." she said with unusual solemnity in her voice, and in a move Raki had come to expect from his subordinates, knelt at his feet and inclined her head in a bow, looking for all the world like a knight reporting to his-or her, in this case-king. Raki swallowed his immediate request that she stop, having been respectfully chastised over it by several of his Awakened. He also ignored (barely) the side of him, growing ever stronger, that hummed in satisfaction with every show of submission.

The poor fellow had yet to realize that it was because of the bestial side of all Youma meant that the weaker served the whims of the stronger or died, and that the true natures of all of his allies suborned them to his own without thought or hesitation. The very same bestial nature that was beginning to influence his own mind, and his interactions with them all.

"Please, rise. I am no king." he said after a moment's thought, and Octavia rose to her feet fluidly. Glancing at Dietrich over his shoulder, he motioned for the pair of them to follow him as he rose to his feet and strode towards the door. "Come, we need to reach Nasau quickly if we want to save lives on both sides. The single digits are to powerful as potential allies to waste."

"Yes, Master." the two women replied in unison as they followed him, each falling into step just behind a shoulder, and Dietrich shot a glare at the interloper and, in her mind, thief of her Master's attention. Octavia responded with a sly smirk and a wink, causing Dietrich's glare to intensify.

"Dietrich, stop glaring. Octavia, stop teasing her." Raki commented aloud absently an instant later, having read the change in their auras' subconsciously.

"Yes, Master." they replied in unison once more, facing forward with twin, though differently caused, pouts.

Raki rolled his eyes heavenward in exasperation as they exited the fortress proper and broke into a run. Jealousy and competitiveness were the last things he need to make his life "interesting." It was already "interesting" enough as it was!

##################################################

"So, that's "Renee", huh? I guess she is sort of attractive, but she isn't much of an Eye if she doesn't sense us!" Katarina grumbled, inwardly happy that there was something wrong with the warrior she was spying on, having found her exotically dusky skin and unique cornrow braids somewhat threatening on some level. They were crouched low on a rooftop, overlooking the small cafe that the aforementioned eye was sitting in for reasons known only to the Eye herself, and were in all honesty incredibly bored.

"Most people can't, only the Master can with ease." one of her Youma hissed in amusement, and Katarian snorted in amusement and to cover up the flush on her cheeks and the quickening of her breath when she remembered her Master testing her ability to hide her aura...and ambushing her in the forest they were in and pinning her to the ground, her wrists pinned by his powerful hands, his hard, muscled body pressed up against her on soft and supple flesh, his...

A growl from one of her Youma grabbed her attention, and she looked up to see the two warriors identified as Rachel and Audrey standing before Renee, swords in hand and pointed at the formerly-sitting-but-now-standing warrior, who had a look of confused outrage on her face as she snarled at the pair. Concentrating, Katarina caught the last few words.

"...ridiculous! I have never, would never, and will never kill humans in cold blood, something you and the Council is well aware of!"

"Fine by me if you want to fight, then. Always wanted to see how I measured up against an Eye!" Rachel said gleefully, and Renee growled at her before looking at Audrey.

"Audrey, you have to know that this is insane! You know that whoever gave this order is wrong!"

"The Council doesn't make mistakes. They give orders, orders that are meant to be obeyed. That is all there is too it. Will you let us take your head honorably, or will you make us take it with force?"

"Let's go!" Katarina ordered her Youma, drawing her sword-which she had recovered from where she had abandoned it upon her Awakening at her Master's request- and flash-stepping several times in rapid succession until she and her team stood between the two single digits and their mark. "I am Katarina, former number seven of the 19th Generation, and I have been ordered to ensure the safety of Renee of the Golden Eye by my Master. I am also ordered to offer you the chance to withdraw in peace. What say you?"

"An Awakened and two Youma? This is proof that you have fallen to the lowest of lows, Renee." Audrey hissed, incensed with the apparent new depth to her former comrades betrayal. Coldly staring at the redhead before her, she continued. "I refuse your offer, and will take your head as well!"

"Not today you won't!" Katarina shot back, gesturing to her Youma, who grabbed a surprised Renee and bolted, Katarina following after a moment.

"After them, Rachel! Herd them out of town and towards the others!" Audrey snapped to her friend as she rushed after the withdrawing quartet. Rachel merely whooped in excitement and followed, and eager if somewhat crazed grin on her face as she anticipated the fight to follow.

The chase continued out of the town and into the forest, the rebel trio and their baggage flitting from branch to branch with practiced ease, using the dense forest climate to slow down their pursuers, who were still on the ground. After several minutes, the group entered a forest clearing, and the tree-jumpers were forced to return to the ground. The instant that they landed, the rest of the hunting party landed around the edges of the clearing, preventing further withdrawal and closing off all avenues of escape.

"Give it up, you cannot escape! Just let us kill you and be done with it!" Audrey snapped as she and Rachel skidded into the clearing, completing the enclosing circle of swords and flesh, and Katarina's eyes darted around as she tried to think of a way out of the situation. After a long moment, she felt a tremor in the air, a tremor that made the Organization warriors look around in confusion, before breaking into a wide grin before she began to laugh somewhat maniacally.

"What's your malfunction, girl?" Rachel snapped, irritated by the chase and the laughter. She wanted to fight, damnit!

"I knew my Master wouldn't forsake me!" Katarina crowed, as five more warriors flashed into view around her, catching the hunting party of guard and causing them to feel a hint of worry. It was bad enough that they didn't sense the two Youma and the redhead, but now five more warriors who had hidden their presence until the last instant.

Each was wearing a set of armor, true armor that covered far more than the steel pauldrons and waist guards that the Organization issued. Folded steel plates covered the chest, stomach, and upper thighs, while the standard mid-length cloak, knee length boots, and decorative but ultimately useless shoulder guards remained as well.

"You two, get Renee to the Master, he is waiting. Katarina, remain." the apparent leader, a women none of the Organization warriors recognized, ordered the two Youma and Katarina herself. The Youma nodded and made a break for the trees with Renee.

"...!" Miata landed in front of the Youma, slicing one from crown to crotch in a single blow, while the other barely managed to keep himself and Renee alive by evading the three follow-up attacks.

"Damn! Little bitch is fast!" the Youma growled, puttign Renee down and attacking Miata, crying over his shoulder as he did so. "Run west, Lady Renee, my Master will protect you!"

Confused and filled with fear, Renee obeyed, scrambling to her feet and dashing away towards the west. Behind her, the Youma was quickly overwhelmed and slain by the child number four, his bisected corpse falling to the ground with a meaty thump as his killer and Anastasia dashed after their fleeing prey, catching up with her quickly. Anastasia cut her off, forcing her to a halt, and Miata made to cleave her head from her shoulders. Renee closed her eyes in preparation for her death...only to hear a clash of metal against metal. When her head wasn't separated from her shoulders, she tentatively opened her eyes to see Dietrich standing there, struggling to hold back the younger but far more powerful Miata's blade.

"Dietrich?!" Anastasia and Renee both cried in shock, and the Organization's number eight smirked slightly despite her arms shaking with exertion as Miata put more force into pushing her blade down.

"Renee is under the protection of my Master! You will not be allowed to harm her!" Dietrich grunted out, lashing out with a leg to land a punishing kick to Miata's ribs. Anastasia dashed in to attack while Miata recovered, but was intercepted by another blade, one held by someone she expected even less than Dietrich.

"Raki? What are you...?" she breathed, but the hard-eyed double-zero simply took advantage of her shock to bat her blade aside and strike the back of her head with the flat of his blade, knocking her out. Turning to Miata, he expected to engage the child in combat, but instead was greeted with the sight of her blindly striking away at Octavia, who was smirking confidently as she easily ducked and weaved through the blows like a leaf on the wind.

"Go and deal with the others, Master, Dietrich and I will handle this child and take all three back to the fortress." she said calmly, as though she were simply taking a stroll through the park. Dietrich looked to Raki for confirmation, and at his nod leapt into the fray as well.

Raki turned to leave, but Renee crying out halted him in his tracks.

"Raki, what the hell is going on?" she asked, desperately attempting to make sense of the whirlwind of activity that had occurred in the last hour or so, and Raki half-turned to look at her with a faint smile.

"Subdue Miata and return with Dietrich and Octavia to my headquarters. I will explain everything to you and your former comrades once I return there with them." Raki ordered her gently with a warm smile, causing her to flush warmly, before turning and vanishing with sight as he went to help his other warriors and to subdue the single digits.

Moments later, Katarina reappeared to assist in the defeat and capture of the powerful single digit.

##################################################

"Former number two, Irene. Former number three, Galatea. Presumed killed in action. It seems you, too, are traitors instead." Alicia said in the same even, almost dead tone she always spoke in. She cocked her head slightly to the side and continued. "I do not recognize your companions, however. More traitorous former warriors who didn't send in their Black Cards, I assume?"

"Traitors? Perhaps, in your limited world view. We prefer to think of ourselves as _free_ , however, something that you may or may not experience someday." Irene retorted evenly, before gesturing to her companions. "May I introduce Seoirse of the South, the new Abyssal of this region. Kiara, former number two of Riful's generation. And Nimue, number two of Chloe's generation."

Their five enemies sucked in a deep breath as one. That was a significant amount of force arrayed against them, even without counting Katarina. The Execution Party exchanged glances with each other, silently considering their options. Unanimously, it was decided that attempting to kill one or two before retreating temporarily might be the best course of action. That decided, they did so. Alicia and Beth charged Seoirse and Kiara, Audrey engaged Irene, Rachel assaulted Nimue, and Nina attacked Galatea.

The sound of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout the forest...

##################################################

_Nina vs Galatea_

"I'm going to kill you, traitor, and once you are dead I may even get a promotion!" Nina shouted, attacking the blind women furiously, but Galatea's physical impairment did nothing to hamper her abilities. In truth, her Youki sensing abilities were more powerful than ever, and every twitch Nina's of Youki-enhanced muscles might as well have been a brightly painted sign telling the "God-Eye" her opponents next move. "Hold still, damn you!"

"Hold still, so you can kill me? A generous offer, but I am afraid I will have to pass. The Master is such a handsome man, after all, and I would hate to be shuffled off of this mortal coil without indulging in some sin first." the sort-of-nun responded in amusement, causing Nina the flush in anger, perceiving the reply to be mockery instead of the honest answer it was.

Closing her eyes, she reached out with her Youki sense, and engaged her special ability, the ability that had earned her the moniker of "Shadow Hunter". Locking onto Galatea's Youki signature, she released herself to the technique, and immediately her body began to hunt Galatea, seeking to extinguish her Youki aura, and life along with it.

"Ho!" Galatea said in suprise as she was forced to actually block Nina's blade, it and her body having followed her latest series of dodges with unerring accuracy. "Well, isn't that interesting. You're no Eye, and yet your accuracy has improved drastically despite closing your eyes! Tell me how?"

"I suppose I will, since you're going to be dead soon anyway. I am Shadow Hunter Nina, number nine of the Organization. So named because I lock onto my target's Youki aura, and my blade will follow them wherever they go, until that aura is extinguished by their death. There is no escape. You can only die tired!" Nina said proudly, and rightly so. Galatea was rather impressed with the technique, to be honest. While it had several, glaring weaknesses (such as the vulnerability it put her in when fighting alone) it was a magnificent start. Perhaps once she joined The Cause they could help her develop it into a more powerful, and safe, ability to use on their enemies.

"That is very impressive. An innate skill or created talent?" she mused aloud, not really talking to Nina, but the warrior answered regardless, able to focus on talking given that her body and blade were more or less running themselves.

"An innate skill that was honed into a talent. I'm still working on it, to be honest, but against a crippled former Eye like yourself, it should be enough. " she said, and Galatea giggled lightly. Nina heard as much and frowned in annoyance. "What are you laughing at?!"

"You're forgetting that I've been in hiding, undetected by any of our kind, for years without anyone having even the slightest hint of my location. Ever wondered how?" The former Eye asked, and Nina gasped, eyes flying open as Galatea's Youki vanished. She looked around wildly, only to collapse as seh was struck sharply on the back of her head. As Galatea caught her slumping form, the blind woman continued. "I can erase my Youki aura, which means your technique is useless against me."

With that, Galatea leapt into the trees with her prisoner, binding her and watching her fellows, ready to intervene should they need assistance.  
##################################################

_Rachel vs Nimue_

"I am Rachel, and I'll be killing you today, you old bitch." the manliest looking woman Nimue had ever seen said arrogantly, a smirk on her face, and Nimue smiled serenly in response. Having expected and desired an angry response, Rachel frowned and snapped. "Aren't you going to say something, bitch?!"

"No, not really. I don't feel the need to correct a child like yourself." Nimue responded calmly with the same serene look, and Rachel's temper (never far from erupting at the best of times) exploded. She charged, her sword biting into the ground for the entirety of the time she was closing the two yards or so of distance between her starting position and that of Nimue. With a shout, she let her sword come free in a blurring arc. Nimue's eyes widened as her sword moved to block it, but she hadn't been expecting such speed and power behind the blow, and failed to do so. In a fountain of blood, her off-hand arm seperated from her torso.

"Who's the child now, bitch? Just one arm now!" Rachel crowed, glad to see her favored technique claiming yet another un-suspecting victim.

"Hmm, impressive move...for a child." Nimue museed, looking at the stump of her arm with a detached calm that Rachel found unnerving. "You use the ground-or some other form of resistance-to build up strength in the blow. Then, when it comes free, it moves faster and with more power than your opponent expects. A strong move. A strong sword. Hmm, I think that is what I will call you. "Strong Sword" Rachel has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

"Yeah, I like it. As thanks I'll kill you quickly!" Rachel said with a grin, only for said grin to falter as the bloody stump of Nimue's left arm bulged, a new arm rapidly growing to replace the one that was lost. "What the fuck How the fuck did you do that?!"

"Ah, that's much better!" Nimue sighed happily, rotating her arm slightly as if working out a kink in her shoulder. Looking at Rachel again, she raises an eyebrow and replies. "I'm a defensive type, probably one of the most powerful ever created. Nimue the Immortal, they called me, because I could heal any damage within seconds. I even reattached my head once, though I needed help for that, and I doubt I could do so after more than fifteen seconds or so."

"Then I guess I just have to take it for sixteen!" Rachel roared, unleashing a barrage of attacks on her infuriatingly calm opponent. Rachel hated fighting people like her, people who were always calm and never felt the same rage-born thrill of battle that she did. Her rage and bloodlust continued to build as her opponent-now knowing Rachel's fighting style- dodged or blocked her blows with ease befitting her former rank. "STAY STILL YOU GODAMN WHORE! I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU INTO TINY FUCKING PIECES AND USE THEM FOR FISH BAIT!"

"All this anger, violence, and impatience could get you killed one day if you're not careful. You really need to learn how to calm down, relax, and enjoy life." Nimue responded, her serene smile still plastered across her face as she continued to dance around the flailing form of Rachel as if she was truly the child Nimue was treating her as for several more minutes. Eventually growing tired of the one-sided fight, and continued and somewhat irritating ranting of her opponent, Nimue proved why she was formerly a number two despite being a healer and was on Rachel in a instant, striking her hard in the chest three times, making breathing nearly impossible, and then once across the back of the head as she collapsed. Squatting next to her laid-out opponent, Nimue rolled her over and healed her abused ribs and lungs. Once Rachel's breathign evened to healthy levels, the healer bound her and carried her over to where Galatea was waiting with her own fallen opponent.

"How did your fight go?" she asked the former Eye, who smiled in a rather pleased fashion.

"Quite well, actually. Mine has this most unique ability to lock onto and attack Youki signatures by reflex, eyes closed and all! I may even have had trouble if she was stronger and the technique more refined."

"That is impressive. Mine was not so much, but perhaps having a partner-and a refresher in basic manners and self-control- will turn her into a true force to be reckoned with." Nimue hummed, looking at Galatea's opponent, impressed with her just from her comrades description.

##################################################

_Irene vs Audrey_

"You might as well surrender now and willingly serve my Master. You can't stop what is coming, nor can you defeat me." Irene told her opponent with calm confidence, but Audrey merely sneered at her in contempt, settling into her stance. Sighing, Irene followed suit. The pair stared each other down, each waiting for the slightest of movements to begin the battle. Then, it happened. Audrey shifted her weight slightly, moving her sword to the side by the tiniest fraction, and Irene attacked. Her blade flashed, cut, and twirled, but every strike she made was diverted before it struck its target. Her opponent did not even meet her blows head-on, something that would have allowed her to use any one of several techniques to gain a significant advantage. "Oh my, that is an interesting technique."

"Thank you. I call it "Gentle Sword". By using my ability to sense Youki, I detect oncoming attacks and divert them just enough to prevent injury, but not enough to allow my opponent combination moves. It is the perfect defense against your own Quick Sword." Audrey replied calmly, although with no small bit of well-deserved pride.

"Oh really? Challenge accepted!" Irene grinned, activating her own signature ability, her sword blurring out of sight as her Quick Sword lashed out at Audrey, far faster and more accurate than it had been all those years ago, though it still had far less than perfect accuracy. To her surprise and excitement, each and every blow was deflected by Audrey's Gentle Sword. "I am very impressed, to be sure! Pure defense versus pure offense. This will be quite the match! Let's see who misses first, hmm?"

From then on they were silent, focused completely on the strokes of their blades, the flow of their opponents muscles and Youki. Each was steadily growing more impressed with the prowess of the other, although both wanted the fight to end. Audrey, because Irene was a traitor and an obstacle in her mission. Irene, because she wanted to subdue Audrey _before_ her Master arrived. It really wouldn't do to look weak in front of him. She wanted to remain a valuable ally and powerful companion to him. That way, they might grow closer and closer and eventually...

"Hey! Stop daydreaming!" Audrey snapped, incensed. She had seen it in Irene's eyes, the far-off look and faint blush. What might have created such a reaction, she was unsure, but it was insulting that she didn't have her opponent's full attention.

"Ah, my apologies, I was simply thinking of my Master." Irene said, embarrassed for the first time in a long time by something that didn't involve Raki. Returning her focus to the fuming Audrey, she smirked and continued. "Please forgive me, but as much as I am enjoying battling someone whose skills directly contradict my own, I need to end this fight. My Master will be here soon, and I would rather not appear weak in his eyes by having my opponent still standing. So, if you would be so kind," Irene flared her Youki, increasing her Quick Sword's speed exponentially for a sheer instant, shattering Audrey's defensive "bubble" and knocking her unconcious with a blow to her head from the pommel of her sword. "Go to sleep."

Grabbing the fallen number three under one arm, Irene flash-stepped out of the combat zone to join her sisters-in-arms. Binding Audrey as her fellows had bound their own opponents, she set the young woman down on the growing pile of defeated warriors and looked at Galatea and Nimue.

"This one will be a powerful boon to the Master. Her defensive technique was able to resist my Quick Sword until I used my Accel to knock her out." she said somewhat smugly, proud of her opponent. Nimue pouted slightly while Galatea grinned.

"Mine wasn't all that special. Brash and annoying." Nimue grumbled, crossing her arms in a pout. Glaring at her companions, she continued. "You two bitches get all the luck, getting decent opponents that put up a good fight!"

"Aww, poor baby." Galatea cooed with a smirk, and Nimue's resulting glower merely made her laugh cheerfully as the trio returned their attention to the continued conflicts.

##################################################

_Alicia and Beth vs Seoirse and Kiara_

"Surrender now or be taken unconscious, Black Twins of the Organization, it matters not to me. You face an Abyssal and a former number two. Your defeat is inevitable." Seoirse said evenly, staring down her opponents. Frankly, she could probably beat them alone, but exerting that much effort and Youki would guarantee that other warriors to the north would sense their position. She had no idea why there was no Man in Black assigned to watch over this mission, but neither did she care. It was an unexpected boon, but one she was not inclined to question.

"Abyssal in name only. You lack the power that Luciela possessed." Alicia responded evenly.

"And even if you did possess power close to her own..." Beth continued.

"You would still be facing us, and we are not your average numbers one and two." They said together, and their opponents found themselves slightly disturbed by the twins' apparent ability to finish each other's sentences.

Kiara and Seoirse said nothing further in reply, well aware that while their victory was assured, it would by no means be swiftly or easily done. Silence and stillness reigned supreme for seconds that dragged into minutes as the powerful adverseries stared each other down, all four well aware of the one ultimate truth in combat.

When the fight is between opponents of significant power and skill, the battle can begin and end in an instant should either falter for even the slightest of moments.

The stillness shattered, Alicia and Beth charging as one behind a flurry of sword-strikes, putting Kiara and Seoirse on the defensive from the outset, though the initiative that they had aquired so easily did not last long, as Seoirse and Kiara quickly began to match them blow for blow, footwork for footwork. Back and forth the quartet raged across the clearing, neither party seeming to be capable of claiming the upper hand. While Alicia and Beth were arguably more powerful than their opponents, Seoirse and Kiara had been Awakened or deserters longer than the twins had been alive. Power versus Skill. A time old battle being reflected once more.

In the end, neither duo claimed victory over the other. Raki appeared behind the Black Twin, striking both of them hard across the head before they had the time to react to his presence. Slinging them over his shoulders, he waited as his warriors joined him with their own prizes. Giving them all, warrior and prisoner alike, a quick once over and search of the aura, he nodded in satisfaction.

"Come, we must get them secured in the fortress before they wake up." he ordered, vanishing with speed as he sped back towards the west, his warriors following one after another.

#############################################

Anastasia groaned, holding a hand to her aching head as she sat up, looking around. She was in a stereo-typical dungeon. Dark, damp, with tiny windows and a door that looked like it could withstand the attempts of even one of her kind trying to break through it. A slight shift in her body caused a dull clanking of metal, and she stared down in shock at the steel binders on her legs, keeping her mobility limited.

"Ugh, where the fuck are we?" Rachel groaned a little from across the room, and more groaning and grumbled questions filled the room shortly thereafter.

"Anyone have any idea where we are? Last thing I remember is Miata and I being engaged by Dietrich and..." her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Attacked by who, Anastasia? Was Dietrich under duress?" Audrey inquired, only for the voice of their subject matter to interrupt the conversation.

"The only time in my life that I have been under duress is when I worked for the worthless old men that run the Organization. My Master freed me from my chains, and now I serve him gladly." Dietrich answered, stepping into the room and lighting the two torches on either side of the door with the one in her hand.

"And who is your Master, this powerful being that could acquire the loyalty of so many traitors, Youma, and Awakened?" Alicia inquired, emotion entering her voice, if only slightly.

"I am her Master. I am the Lord of Youma, Leader of the Awakened, and the Liberator of the Warriors. I am Raki, the Silver-Eyed Angel." a voice none of them save Anastasia had expected to hear echoed as the tall and broad-shouldered form of the speaker entered the cell. Looking around at the shocked and somewhat betrayed expressions, he continued. "And we have much to discuss."

#############################################


	8. Exposition

##########################################

Silver-Eyed Angel

Chapter 8

Exposition

##########################################

_"Raki? What the hell is going on here?!"_

_"Calmly, Nina, calmly. I will happily explain everything, but perhaps you would prefer a more comfortable venue?"_

_"Is this some kind of trick?!"_

_"No, no trick. Please, follow me."_

Anastasia couldn't do much more than look in muted awe around the massive, light filled hall that she and her sisters had been shown into by the crimson-haired former warrior that had intervened during their confrontation of Renee in that village. It was clear to all of them that the stone building they had found themselves in after they had awoken was a massive and ancient fortress, which was even now in the midst of being restored to its former glory. Each massive support pillar had a former warrior standing at parade rest before it, silver armor of the same make as the team that had subdued herself and her comrades. All in all, she guessed that there were some twenty former warriors at such posts, with several more leaning on the railings of the catwalks and balconies that ran around the upper part of the room.

A large, long carved wooden table dominated the center of the room, at the head of which Raki sat in a throne-like chair, while several more former warriors (including but not limited to those who attacked the Execution Squad, she noted) sat in positions of authority, while Dietrich and a former warrior Anastasia didn't recognize stood just behind Raki, at his right and left sides, respectively.

"Ah, excellent." Raki said, getting to his feet. While he had come to greet them in the dungeon, he had insisted that it was no place for dialogue amongst friends and colleagues. Wary, but wanting out of the dark and dank cell, the Organization group had bit back the instinctive comment that they were neither friends nor comrades any longer, and allowed themselves to be lead from the room. "I'm glad you decided to join me..."

"We've done no such thing." Alicia interjected coldly, glaring around the room in general and at Raki specifically as she continued. "Though many traitors have flocked to your side for one reason or another, you will find we are far more difficult prey, fool."

Discontented muttering filled the room as the guards and other warriors shifted in displeasure at the blatant disrespect being shown to their Master, and Raki's lip curled as his aura flared with pressure, a silent demand of obedience and submission, and he unconsciously let slip a low, rumbling growl as his more bestial Youma side expressed its displeasure with one of "his" females so blatantly challenging him, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he fought back the urge to suitably cow her and achieve her submission to him. In doing so, he totally missed the blushes and awkward shifting of every warrior as they rubbed their thighs together slightly, their own Youma sides responding to the growl and what it represented. Huffing slightly, he held up a hand to Dietrich, whose own hand had half-drawn her blade, and opened his eyes to stare down the length of the table.

"I was actually referring to joining me in this room at this point in time, but that is hardly the point. Please, sit down." he finally said a little dryly, gesturing to the foot of the table, where an appropriate number of seats had been placed for them so that they could remain close to each other. He wanted them to feel as comfortable as possible, after all, to make them more amicable to hearing him out. Hesitantly, the warriors obeyed, and he nodded before leaning forward, folding his hands before his face as he rested his elbows on the table.

"What are you doing, Raki? Why did you attack us? Renee is guilty of killing humans!" Audrey asked sharply after a few moments of silence, and her group made noises of agreement. Looking around, she continued. "And who are all of these warriors? I don't recognize any of them, which means they are deserters or Awakened!"

Regarding them calmly, he spoke. "I knew why you were in this territory, and I tell you now: It was a lie. Renee," at her name, the dusky skinned warrior entered from a side door, and he gestured to her. "Never attacked any human. The Organization feared that she was growing too close to me and might have negatively affected the conditioning and brainwashing they believe I am still under. As for my guards, well," He looked around the room and smiled slightly, before refocusing his attention of the other end of the table. "Let's just say that I offered them a better path than that which they were walking on. Same with the Youma you will no doubt come across while here."

"And why should we believe the words of a traitor, regardless of what rank they might have once had?" Beth asked just as coldly as her sister had spoken, and Raki wasn't entirely sure if she meant him or Renee. Both, as likely as not, and he hummed to himself as he nodded his head in agreement, surprising the room at large.

"Yes, that is true. And yet, you continue to heed and obey the words of the twisted old men who have betrayed Humanity for decades." he told her, sounding almost sly, and the Organization warriors seemed to draw back almost as one.

"The Council?" Anastasia scoffed, her tone expressing outraged disbelief. Shaking her head, she addressed Raki directly. "You will need a better tale than that to earn our treachery, Number 00."

"Dietrich." Raki said simply, and the named warrior murmured a quiet "Master" from her place at his right shoulder as she in turn gestured sharply to a warrior waiting in the wings, who approached the foot of the table with a large stack of files. Setting them in front of the twins, she withdrew to her previous post in the shadows. Alicia and Beth silently exchanged a glance before turning in unison to Raki.

"What are these supposed to be?" Alicia asked, raising her left eyebrow slightly.

"And more importantly, why are we supposed to care?" Beth continued without pause, raising her right eyebrow just as slightly, slightly disturbing the majority of the room at their eerie sibling interactions.

"Oh, nothing significant, simply files copied from the Council's personal archives by myself." Raki said easily, leaning back slightly in his chair. He knew they would dismiss them as fabrications, of course, which is why he planned to prove the truth behind them in an irrefutable fashion.

"The Youma are being created by the Organization as test dummies for we warriors, who are supposedly a secret military project for some supposed war on a mythical continent between two giant countries?" Alicia scoffed, tossing the papers back onto the table after only a cursory glance, and the other Organization warriors reacted with matching disgust and disbelief.

"Don't you find it odd that there are no female Youma? No noticeable way for them to reproduce? They certainly don't mate with fallen female warriors, because the first generation was all-male, and Youma already existed then." Raki pointed out, getting thoughtful (if reluctant) nods of agreement from the gathered warriors, who seemed to be trying very hard to find a fault in his logic.

"While I will admit that it is a very strange truth you speak, Raki, it is quite a leap to suddenly claim that the Organization creates them. What purpose could that serve?" Audrey pointed out, not having read the papers, and Raki hummed, nodding in acknowledgment of the point.

"Several things, to be frank. They have an entire island-nation to use as a laboratory, or even a secret hiding place should the war go poorly. Furthermore, by charging the people of the island, they get to make a fairly significant amount of money in order to supply their own operation, allowing them to be totally off the books in their homeland so that their enemy doesn't discover this island and the research they are doing here." he explained slowly, trying to remain calm. It seemed as though he was making progress, but he would rather not jeopardize that by appearing to pleased with himself. Gesturing to his companions, he continued. "While this may seem to you to be a gathering of traitors bent on taking power for some twisted reason, I assure you that our interests lie entirely in securing the safety of the people of this island from _any_ threat, whether it is from within...or not."

"If you're tellin' the truth, ya better be able ta prove it." Rachel, of all people, said calmly, surprising her opponent from the earlier fight, Nimue. She did notice that Audrey seemed to have a significant influence on the foul-mouthed and tempered warrior's behavior, her gentleness balancing the other woman's gruff bluntness. "I ain't speaking for everyon', but I'm not gonna chance everything on faith."

"Fair enough, fair enough. I would expect nothing of the sort of course, I am rather significantly turning your world upon its head." Raki said evenly, though he was utterly gleeful inside. As hoped, one of _them_ had proposed investigating proof, which helped him a great deal. People are always more inclined to believe something if it was their idea in the first place. Getting to his feet, his warriors rising with him, he made a sweeping gesture to the main entrance and smiled invitingly. "Come, let me show you the truth of my words."

#######################################

Clare and Miria trudged through the silent, snow-covered landscape of the north, heading for e familiar place that they made the time to visit every day.

The graves of their fallen friends, sisters, and fellow warriors. The final resting place of the many halflings that had fallen in a pointless, and futile, last stand against Isley's Army of the North, in a suicide mission ordained by the Council of the Organization for one reason and one reason only.

To end the lives of those warriors who were considered rebellious or inconvenient to the Organization.

There were no other living creatures in this area of the North, not since Isley and every single of one of his Awakened and Youma subordinates had moved to the southernmost border for reasons unknown. Even stranger, they were not massacring any human villages like they had Pieta, instead seemingly satisfied with lingering in the mountains and forests of the area.

Thus, imagine their surprise upon coming over the ridge into the small, sheltered ravine they had buried their comrades only to find _Isley_ kneeling in front of Jean's grave, one hand laid flat upon the mound of dirt and snow. Infuriated at the idea of this _monster_ desecrating the burial site of those whose lives he had, ultimately, ended, Clare began to draw her sword. She stopped, however, when Isley held up a hand and spoke without looking at her.

"It would reflect poorly upon us to disturb the sleep of the honored dead." he said, his language more antiquated than that off the younger generations. Getting to his feet, he turned to face them and gave the half-boy of a courtier. "It is a pleasure to meet two of the warriors that Raki speaks so highly of. Truly, I thought he was deluded in his belief that you still lived, but then I found this place. And I knew that some of the warriors the Organization had sent to die had managed to live. Truly impressive."

"What did you do to Raki?" Clare snarled, sword hissing from its place on her back to point ominously at the Abyssal.

"Nothing. I consider that foolish young man to be kin, a younger brother who needs to be guided away from foolish, naive ideology before the world consumes him." Isley told her calmly, meeting her eyes evenly and without a hint of fear. Not that Miria could blame him. While she and Clare were stronger, and by far the strongest of the Ghosts, they were still nothing before this man's immense power.

"Is Raki well?" Miria asked, hoping that good news would settle Clare down, although it was more likely Clare would try to insist they go south again immediately.

"Very well indeed, and as happy as one can expect under these conditions. But, alas, such is the world we live in." Isley mused, starting to amble away from them, towards the south. When Clare shifted to follow, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Raki wouldn't like it if I hurt you, so please don't do anything you and I might regret. See you."

"Where is Raki? What is going on in the south!" Clare called after him, and he raised on hand in a casual farewell as he called back.

"Come south in a few months and find out for yourselves!"

With a slight buzzing sound and a momentary blur, Isley vanished in a series of flash steps, heading south rapidly to meet up with his forces. While he had ventured north to investigate the warrior's cemetery his scouts had mentioned (and, as he had hoped, to meet the survivors of the war and measure their worth), he had many tasks to attend to in order to ensure that things didn't get out of hand when Raki and his followers destroy the Organization.

Exchanging looks, the pair of warriors quickly paid their respects to the fallen and raced back towards their mansion hideout, eager to share what just transpired with their sisters.

##################################

"...it seems that things in the south are really getting strange, and I have no idea why Isley would act like this. It is unlike any Awakened Being I have ever met or heard of." Miria wrapped up her briefing on the events of an hour ago, looking around the room at the bewildered and curiously confused expressions that her sisters wore.

"This is unprecedented." Deneve mused, tilting her head back against the wall she was leaning against as she stared aimlessly at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Has the whole of the world gone mad during our absence?"

"Startin' ta look that way!" Helen said with her usual smirk, though the smirk did appear to be rather forced and fake to those who knew her as well as the Ghosts did. Shrugging, she continued more genuinely. "Regardless of what's goin' on down south, there ain't nothin' we can do about it right now. Just a fwe more months, and we head out."

"Speaking of heading out, I need to speak with you all about something." Miria said suddenly, and the Ghosts were shocked to see their implacable and unflappable captain blushing faintly and shifting on her feet. Taking a breath, miria took the plunge. "Clare and I spoke about Raki and the...reactions his aura sparked in all of us."

She held up a hand as a couple of voices rose in protest, the owners claiming that _they_ certainly hadn't had a reaction, which they all knew was a lie. For beings with an enhanced sense of smell, the arousal that each warrior had felt at the aura's presence had been easily noticeable, as it was now when they remembered how it felt and the feelings it awoke within them.

"Regardless of whether or not you are ready to admit it, that aura affected us deeply. While I will not speak for Helen and Deneve, I know that it affected me even more profoundly because I already knew Raki and felt some measure of attraction and friendship with him. I'm sure it is the same for them."

"It is. Who'd have thought that the stubborn punk that cooked for us can make us wet and willing." Helen said gruffly, blushing faintly as she spoke her admittance aloud for the first time, and Deneve made a sound of agreement, her own face covered with a blush despite her attempt to seem impassive.

"I see. Regardless, Clare has agreed to allow us to pursue relationships with him," she raised her voice to e heard over the murmuring that came with that announcement, forcing the group to look away from the blushing and half-heartedly scowling Clare and back to her. "As long as we accept the fact that she is by far the closest and most important to him. I have already agreed to do so without reservation, and I hope that each of you decide to join me in that."

"As do I." Clare admitted after a moment, and every pair of eyes swung to her in surprise (even Miria, who was surprised about how much calmer she was about it now), and she shrugged. "It's true. I have no issue admitting that I love Raki, not anymore, and I know that each of you are drawn to him as I am. He is the most powerful Alpha Male on the island, and our instincts are calling for us to submit to him." she shrugged again and smiled. "I also have no issue in admitting that it is hard to find an ugly warrior, and if I must share my mate, I can think of far worse people to do so with than my beautiful sisters and friends." Her eyes hardened suddenly as she continued. "However, remember this: _I_ am the Alpha Female. I will accept nothing less, and Raki will listen to _me_ if I should speak out against anything, this little harem plan included."

"And Miria has agreed to be one of this little harem?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow at their Captain. "Is that why you took so long to come back after that meeting, Captain?"

Miria blushed faintly, turning her head to the side, and nodded in response, while Clare smirked wickedly. This baffled the rest of the warriors, who had never seen their stoic Captain blush, or Clare to look so, well, _pleased_ with herself. Alas, it was a question that likely would never be answered. **(A/N: Unless you go read Dany le fou's one-shot based on chapter six!)**

"Well, I certainly have no problems with that. I would be a fool and a liar if I denied attraction to any of you, and from the feeling of his aura I am sure that Raki is the best mate possible in this land." Veronica said with a shrug, and Clare blinked at her, surprised. Not that she was attracted to them or to Raki, no, but that she had spoken up before Helen and Deneve, both of whom knew the young man in question personally. Meeting her eyes, Veronica continued inclined her head, tilting it to the side to bare her throat in a universal sign of submission and trust. "I will accept Clare's authority over me in this matter without reservation."

"You've not even met him yet, Veronica, but you're so quickly agreeing to yield to Clare's authority and hop into bed with him?" her friend Cynthia asked, baffled by her normally aloof friend's attitude.

"If he is a good enough man that Captain Miria is willing to submit to Clare for him, then who am I to doubt his character or suitability?" came the calm reply, and Cynthia opened her mouth before closing it again, looking thoughtful as she considered the former number thirteen's words.

"Do ya think that he'll be available when we get south, Clare?" Helen asked, almost nervously, and flinched slightly at the venomous glare that came her way. "Ah mean, he was pretty damn cute all those years ago, I bet he's a hunk of a man now. With an aura like that, our sisters still with the Organization are gonna be after him like bees to honey."

"They will submit to me regardless of whether Raki has taken them into his bed," came the cold, certain reply in an iron-clad voice. Then Clare smirked slightly. "Besides, I doubt that he will take another into his bed until I return to his side. He is far too loyal for that."

"I agree." Deneve said softly, and her fellow Ghosts all looked at her. Folding her arms across her chest, she gave a halfhearted shrug. "Raki drew steel on Miria, Helen, and myself when we insulted Clare for her rank, back when we first met. If he was willing to cross blades with us for her, he will keep other women at arm's length until he knows for certain where she stands."

"What do you mean, where I stand?" Clare bristled, believing Deneve was challenging her right to be Raki's First, and Deneve held up a placating hand.

"In other words, whether or not you care for him as he does for you." She explained, before continuing in a rather reassuring tone of voice. "I promise you, I have no intention of trying to take your place in the hierarchy. I will be content to be cared for in my own way."

"Well, if Captain Miria thinks that he is worth it, I'll agree to." Tabitha said firmly, though she was blushing rosily as her mind dove into the gutter, which rewarded her with the mental image of herself and Miria doing unspeakably enjoyable acts while Raki watched or participated. Unfortunately, Raki was simply a blank spot in a chair for her particular fantasy, since she had no idea what he looked like beyond an almost decade-old description.

One by one, the other Ghosts agreed to submit to Clare's authority as Alpha Female, though a couple were specific in mentioning that Raki's authority as their Alpha and mate would always comes first, something that Clare frowned at but couldn't really protest against, as it was only natural for them to heed his commands before hers.

"So, now that we've all agreed how much we want Raki in our pants, and that Clare is the boss bitch, now what?" Helen asked, looking around the room. "Head south now? Wait a few months as planned? I, myself, find it interesting that Isley told us to come south in a few months to see how things had changed. He must be involved in whatever is going on down there."

"We already knew that much, but I am beginning to wonder if this "Silver Eyed Angel" is our mate after all." Miria said speculatively, getting a hum of agreement from Clare and looks from the rest. "Well, think about it. His aura was far too massive for him to still be human, and Isley did refer to him as a younger sibling who had taken a naïve path. My assumption is that the Organization turned him into a warrior for one reason or another, and he's decided to wipe them out."

"But then, who will stop the Youma? Without new warriors being made, we will be stretched far too thin to protect the people!" Cynthia protested, and Miria took a deep breath before telling them to wait a moment as she disappeared upstairs to her room. A few minutes later, she returned with a large sheaf of papers, and placed them on the table in the center of the room.

"Besides that fact that Isley and his youma wouldn't keep attacking humans if Raki was in charge, and that Raki apparently has the loyalty of the new Abyssal of the South? The truth of the matter is," she paused, took another deep breath, before plunging on. "The truth is that the Organization creates the Youma."

##########################################################

"I can't believe it." Anastasia breathed in horrified fascination, as they stealthily flitted through the dark research lab that Raki had lead them to. The outer-most of the Organization's hidden labs for Youma creation and research, it was staffed by Organization humans that lived in the small village a couple of miles away. Hidden in a small ravine, it was left largely unguarded when closed down for the night, and the few Youma that had been guarding it had defected long ago to Raki's side, eager to be out from under their creator's thumb. Now, he lead the large group of women through darkened and slient halls and catwalks over small rooms that had Youma, humans, or stunted versions of what Raki said were "Dragon-kin", the trump card of the nation that opposed that which the Organization was loyal to. The very reason they Claymore were being created and tested.

"Everything we've ever known, ever believed is a lie." Alicia said, voice shaking with rage as her eyes flashed with more emotion than anyone but Beth had seen her possess.

"What purpose do we have now? For what reason should we continue to exist?" Beth added, and Raki cut that potentially fatal line of thought off immediately.

"Not everything is a lie. You still protect the people of this land, but now you know that the real threat to protect them from is the very Organization claiming that it is doing the protecting." He told Alicia, before turning his eyes to Beth. "You continue to exist to prove that the Organization is wrong, that you are not trained beasts to be let off of the leash on command. You are still human, still free creatures with the right to choose your own fates. To find your own purpose."

He looked at the group at large, which seemed truly horrified by what they were seeing. All except for little Miata, who seemed to be as impassive as ever, and he frowned slightly in concern. What had the Organization done to her?

"I hope that all of you will help me right this injustice, to free everyone on this island from the oppression of the Great War, and to keep it safe from those who would impose such injustices upon them again." He pleaded, and they looked at him in unison, before kneeling and baring their throats in submission, and a pleased rumble echoed subconsciously from his chest at the sight of so many beautiful women yielding to him. All except for little Miata, who looked up at him with somewhat wide eyes before grabbing his hand tightly.

"Papa." Was all she said, before smiling brightly at him and hugging his leg, leaving him baffled but rather pleased for some strange reason, and he ruffled her hair slightly with his hand, getting a slightly giggle from her. Looking at the others, he gestured for them to rise.

"Now, what I need you to do is report back to the Organization. Begin sounding out your fellow warriors, I don't want any of them harmed when we destroy the Council and their human underlings." He commanded as they flitted back into the darkness of night.

"As you wish, Master, but what will we tell them happened here in the South?" Alicia said submissively, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, causing her to duck her head slightly. "If we return without Renee's head, we will need a good excuse for it."

"Ah, of course. Good point, Alicia." He said with a thoughtful frown, trying to find a way around this fairly significant problem, before nodding to himself. "Tell them that Dietrich and I were with Renee when you located her, having sensed her presence and thinking that she was there to assist us. As such, you couldn't attack without violating your orders to keep us in the dark about your mission. That should satisfy them long enough for us to accelerate our plans."

"Yes, Master." Alicia bared her throat again, shortly mimicked by the rest of the Execution Squad, before racing into the night, heading back towards the Organization Headquarters. Raki and his closest companions watched them until they were out of sight and sensing range, before making their own way back to their base.

"They decided to follow you rather quickly, Master, it could be a trap." Octavia proposed softly, sounding concerned, and Dietrich nodded in agreement beside her. Shaking his head, Raki barked out a laugh and replied.

"No, I find that unlikely. I used sound logic to make them doubt, and then I hit them with irrefutable evidence while their resistance was low. Underhanded, but highly effective. No, they won't be betraying us anytime soon." He said, sounding somewhat guilty for the way he had almost brutally destroyed the worldview of the seven young women who had just left. Unfortunatly, he couldn't take his time. They were expected back at the Organization Headquarters quickly, which meant he didn't have time to work on them slowly. He just prayed that he was right in his faith in them.

"Now what do we do, Master?" Nimue piped up from behind them, and he pursed his lips in thought, gait never faltering. "Now, I think I need to think about how to handle Riful after we deal with the Organization. I would rather not kill her, after all."

"You could always just fuck her until she's a drooling, but utterly loyal, puddle on the ground." Kiara commented in amusement, getting chuckles from her fellow Raki-lovers, and Raki shook his head at their antics, even as he grinned at the idea, eyes glinting. Maybe he would do just that, after Clare got back…

#############################################


	9. A Rising Thunder

**As a warning, a massive amount of this chapter is a not-quite-as-lemony-as-some-might-wish lemon scene. As it is my first smutty scene, I didn't want to go wicked overboard with it. Enjoy, you massive pack of pervs.**

####################################

The Silver-Eyed Angel

Chapter 9

A Rising Thunder

#####################################

_Ghosts of the North Headquarters_

_Abandoned Manor_

_Northern Alphonse_

_Toulouse_

Clare didn't flinch as a stark-naked Helen, covered with scratches and marks that could only come from fingernails and teeth, went flying past her to slam into the wall, shaking the manor in its foundations as she left an shallow indent of her body at the point of impact. Roaring with bestial lust and rage, the loud-mouthed Claymore hurtled back towards her opponent, an equally naked, smirking Deneve, who met her charge head on. Nor did she flinch as the calmer, more tactical of the pair managed to successfully dominate her brash partner, forcing her to her knees with her arms behind her back and a hand between her thighs.

Smirking, Clare looked away as Helen's growls turned into purrs and moans, Deneve's nimble fingers teased her no-doubt soaking folds, her eyes sweeping the large living room of their abode. All of her companions, sans Tabitha and Maria, were engaged in various carnal acts with one another as they waited for their turn with Clare. In fact, Clare had yet to engage in any such sexual escapades with anyone, other than the previous encounter with Miria of course, finding that she _very_ much enjoyed watching. Whether she was a voyeur, or was simply enjoying the power of being an Alpha Female and watching her subordinates brawl both for her amusement and pleasure, and to establish their own places in the pecking order, she didn't know. Nor, frankly, did she care. She was enjoying it, it sure as hell seemed like _they_ were enjoying it, and she was positive that (like any red-blooded male) Raki would enjoy it as well. And, if she was honest, the idea of watching him take her sisters over and over again, filling them with his seed and marking them as his, was immensely arousing. Frankly, the concept itself was... _intoxicating_.

When she and Miria had shared the barebones of what had happened, in that Miria had submitted to Clare and proven her desire to be both her mate and Raki's, there had been a long silence before Helen had grinned and declared that it was obvious what had to happen next. A full blown orgy should immediately commence so that the ghosts could all be familiar with causing and receiving pleasure when they finally met their Alpha, and the other females he no-doubt had flocking to him. Much to her surprise, the idea had been accepted as a valid plan, especially after Miria coolly pointed out that each of them should show the same submission and willingness to serve their Alpha Female that she had.

Clare had agreed, of course, something primal within her rumbling with pleasure and satisfaction at the idea of so many strong, beautiful females submitting to her, and through her, to her Mate. She had further suggested that, in keeping with their youma sides, they use this as an opportunity to hash out their own, internal pecking order, lest there be strife and in-fighting once they finally returned South. This, too, had been accepted with a fair amount of enthusiasm, as each warrior knew that the higher in the 'ranks' they were, the sooner (and perhaps more often!) they would be taken by Raki.

Of course, she had laid down a few ground rules. While dominating your partners was all well and good, she would not approve of a breaking of trust. If someone wanted to keep a virginity intact for their Mate, than that was to be respected. Full stop. Cynthia, Zelda, and Lilly had immediately declared that while they would allow others access to their folds, their maidenheads were to remain intact for their Master, in addition to a temporarily shy and almost nervous Helen. Veronica, Deneve, Zelda, and Lilly had all declared that they were willing to go so far as losing their vaginal virginity to their sisters, explaining that they could regenerate it for their Master, as Defensive-class Claymores. When Cynthia was asked why she didn't feel the same, as another defensive type, she responded rather tartly that the ability to regenerate it wasn't the point. She wanted to save it for her Master, and that was that, thank you very much!

Helen had made a comment about Deneve being a pain-loving girl, wanting to be broken in repeatedly. Deneve, cool as ever, had not denied it, but simply smirked at her and remarked that she looked forward to having the brash warrior on her knees and whimpering her name. Helen had dived at her in response, and like a switch had been thrown the orgy had begun.

Miria and Tabitha had joined Clare at the head of the room, where she sat on the large, throne like chair she was sitting as she watched clothes start to fly, growls and snarls instinctively being issued as the warriors scrabbled for power.

Which brought them back to current time.

The normally sweet Cynthia was something of a surprise. Being close friends with the pony-tailed former #13, she had immediately tackled Veronica. A short tussle, in which clothes were damaged and yelps were voiced, had resulted in the current situation. She was currently under Veronica but was obviously the dominant one, grinning victoriously as she kept the higher-ranked warrior facing away from her, having entwined her legs with her prey's. This left Veronica wide open for Clare's viewing pleasure (something Clare was greatly enjoying) and Cynthia's ministrations. The pigtailed Claymore (whose hair had come loose over their romp, Clare noted) was relentless, sucking, nibbling and licking Veronica's neck, shoulder and ear, one hand groping her breasts, but the worst (or best) part had to be her other hand which was pleasurably assaulting Veronica's clitoris, rubbing, pinching and even twisting the sensitive nub. Despite constantly writhing and screaming in pleasure, the captive was attempting to fight back, having slipped a hand between their bodies and rubbing Cynthia's own sex, but it was clearly a losing battle. Finally surrendering as she came, Veronica turned her neck toward her friend and met her lips in a loving kiss, signaling her own submission, which was silently and happily accepted.

Lilly and Zelda were still fighting for dominance, both fairly evenly matched in a battle of this nature, but Clare was willing to bet that Lilly would come out the victor, as she was continually able to pin the short-haired warrior, stroking her folds roughly each time (though being careful not to use to much momentum and risk an accidental over-penetration). Each consecutive pin was also lasting a few moments longer than the one previous, and it was clear Zelda knew she was losing as much as Clare and Lilly did. Her snarls grew fainter, her whimpers more prominent, and her thrashing began to turn into a more token effort than any true resistance, getting a hum of pleasure and satisfaction from the woman topping her as she finally succumbed, turning her head to bare her throat as she lowered her chest to the ground and raised her ass in the air, spreading her thighs submissively.

                "You two aren't going to join in?" Clare asked her two companions, one hand idly stroking her slick folds whilst the other teased and fondled her nipples, which she had quickly found were the most sensitive part of her body, something that pleased her. Their sensitivity would help to offset her self-annoyance at their relatively small size.

                "I think everyone in the room is well aware of where I stand in this situation." Miria smirked slightly, trailing her fingertips lightly across Clare's shoulders as she walked around the throne to stand before it. "Besides," she murmured, looking Clare in the eyes as she slid to her knees, eyes bright with lust. "I think I'm going to...jump in line a little bit."

                "Ahn~." Clare moaned as her captain and friend grabbed her ass and pulled her forward, head going between her things and dexterous tongue delving into her folds once more, hand nudged out of the way for easier and deeper access. She purred as said friend kneaded her ass, and Clare let the hand fondling her breasts fall onto Miria's head, fingers weaving in her long hair . Looking over at Tabitha, who was watching Miria's head move about between her thighs with an almost worryingly bright blush, Clare smirked and addressed her. "Come here, Taby."

                "Ah, yes?" the shy warrior said softly, coming around to stand close to the throne, and Clare offered her the drenched fingers of the hand she had been using on herself before, the command clear in her eyes. Blushing brighter than before, she nevertheless obeyed, her inner youma sensing that this was the pleasure of her Alpha Female. Into her mouth went the slick digits, and Clare gave a little gasp of arousal as she watched the youngest member of the group closer her eyes with an almost blissful look on her face, her tongue diligently working to clean off every drop of the nectar that Tabitha was rapidly finding herself loving the taste of.

                "She tastes amazing, doesn't she Taby?" Miria's voice came from between Clare's legs, and Tabitha nodded with a moan-like hum of approval and agreement, before giving an almost-pout of disappointment as Clare withdrew her now _very_ clean fingers from the girl's mouth. She then squeaked as she was dragged into Clare's lap, legs spread on either side of Clare's own, the apex of their thigh at right angles of one another, and Tabitha moaned lustily as she felt her beloved Captain's nose and forehead rubbing against her heat as the Phantom continued to orally pleasure their Alpha Female. A gasp followed by a throaty purr followed promptly on its heels as a wickedly grinning Clare leaned forward to begin nipping and sucking on her breasts. She began to whimper helplessly at the faint, almost teasing sensation between their legs which, combined with Clare's assault on her chest, was driving her mad with desire and unfamiliar sensations.

                "Easy now, Tabitha, you don't want to get worn out to early. There is plenty more fun to be had." Clare murmured in her ear, pulling her torso forward until their breasts rubbed together.

                "M-Mistress...Clare?" Tabitha stammered in her ear, sounding overwhelmingly, adorably, embarrassed, a plea in her voice, and Clare made a sound of acknowledgment. "I...um, well, I was wondering if..."

Her next words were whispered so quietly that Clare barely caught them, and in fact she was somewhat surprised, which lead to her response.

"What did you say Tabitha?" Clare asked, looking at her blushing sister.

Tabitha was now regretting her brief moment of weakness. Then again, considering they were all nude and getting used to each other in a much more intimate setting, as evidenced by the very carnal acts the nine warriors were indulging in (some with less restraint than the others mind you, Deneve and Cynthia were surprisingly wild once they got going), it had been easy to notice that something was on her mind beyond mere shyness.

"Sorry Clare, it was a stupid idea. Just forget it." Her voice was pleading, but Clare wasn't going to go for it.

Clare crossed her arms under her breasts and gave her friend a steely look. "I don't think so Taby."

"Hey, what's going on?" A sated and flushed Helen intervened, as she noticed that the pair was no longer enjoying themselves.

"Tabitha just told me she wants to lose her virginity." Clare replied. Instantly everyone paused and looked at the former Thirty-One who blushed at being the center of attention.

"Sorry Clare, I didn't mean to make you mad."

Now Clare looked surprised. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" she sighed. "Look, we may have agreed to share the same mate, but this is still your body. If you decide you want to give your first time to someone else, I'll respect it."

"Really?" Tabitha asked.

Helen laughed. "Well, I guess I can understand you somewhat. The idea of having your first experience with ten inches of rock-hard man-meat can seem a little daunting. Though I don't intend to spoil the experience for myself." she finished lecherously, enjoying the blushes that got from eveyone.

"How would you know of Raki's endowment Helen?" Clare asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you privy to some information we're not?"

"Nope, just daydreaming. I do have to keep myself stimulated you know." Helen chuckled, not at all ashamed at admitting her carnal desires. "Though I have a feeling we won't be disappointed when the time comes." she winked.

Clare returned her eyes to Tabitha who was still blushing. "So, who do you have in mind?"

Tabitha looked away, and Veronica put in, "Clare, as Alpha, don't you think…"

"No!" Clare cut in sharply, surprising the former Number Thirteen at how offended she sounded. "I may be the Alpha but I will not abuse my position and take anyone against their will. If Tabitha wants me to be her first, I'll accept, but I won't demand it."

No one saw Miria smile at this.

"That's very thoughtful of you Clare." Deneve commented.

"What, you thought I'd be an immature brat about it? You're my beloved sisters, and now my lovers. I'll try to be worthy of being the Alpha, just like Miria has earned our trust as our captain."

Miria blushed slightly, honored of the high regard the normally aloof Clare had for her.

"Though I do want something Tabitha. I want the front row seat to watch." Clare smirked. "I do have a right to this." At Tabitha's embarrassed nod, she continued. "So, choose. But of course, whoever it is has to be okay with it."

Tabitha's eyes darted among her sisters. Of course she knew who she wanted to be her first, but saying it out loud was not easy. "I'd like… I mean, I want…" The mere idea of admitting who she wanted to deflower her was causing her to hyperventilate.

Seeing her distress, Clare rubbed her backside soothingly, and Helen threw an arm around her shoulders, pressing their nude bodies together, which wasn't quite as helpful as Clare's massage.

"Oh come on Taby, just say it!" Helen scoffed. "As if it's a mystery anyway."

Everyone chuckled at this, except for one person. "What do mean Helen?" Miria asked.

A beat.

"Are you kidding me?" Deneve groaned.

"Nope, she's serious." Veronica sighed.

Zelda and Lilly groaned and facepalmed, and even sweet Cynthia rolled her eyes. "So dense."

"Captain…" Tabitha whimpered.

"Wha…" Before Miria could blink, Tabitha was pressed against her and was kissing her. Though shocked, Miria wasted no time in responding and soon both warriors were tongue-wrestling with a few wolf-whistles from their sisters. Finally Tabitha broke the kiss and walked back to one of the large, lounge-like couches, laying back on it while propping herself on her elbows, legs slightly spread to expose her wet pussy.

"Please Captain. I want it to be you."

"Well Miria, you heard her." Clare said.

Miria's face broke into a smile and she advanced to the bed, a seductive and predatory glint in her eyes. Tabitha was so entranced by the athletic, rippling body, the swaying hips and heaving breasts that she didn't notice Clare lay next to her, claiming the best spot to watch, nor her comrades taking seats around the bed, though far enough not to intrude.

Miria crawled on the bed like a lioness until she loomed above the prone warrior. Some of the watching Claymores were shocked at Miria's change in attitude, and couldn't help but admire her perfect body and the amazing view of her well-toned ass. Even those who had already had a turn with her decided they wanted another one, but first they would enjoy the spectacle of their sister losing her innocence.

This time Miria initiated the kiss and Tabitha eagerly reciprocated, allowing herself to be pinned under the woman she admired most. Her arms wound around Miria's back, trying to bring her closer, pressing and rubbing their breasts together as she squirmed under her dear Captain. Then Miria moved lower, nipping at Tabitha's throat and kissing her way down the stitched wound while her hands massaged the submitting woman's breasts, squeezing the flesh and pinching the hard nubs, drawing moans and groans from Tabitha.

Tabitha arched her back as Miria traced her flat stomach with her tongue, and took a deep breath when she paused between her spread legs. She was about to ask what she was waiting for when Miria gently bit down on her clitoris, setting her off and making her scream in orgasm.

Everyone looked in amazement at this side of Miria they hadn't seen. None of them knew their fearless leader could be damn sensual. Well, except for Clare who now had a good idea of what she'd looked like after their 'negotiations'. Still most of them were rubbing themselves, or even each other, and wondering if Miria would accept to service them like this.

They hoped so.

"Captain… please…" Tabitha breathed after recovering.

"Just thought I'd prepare you a bit." Miria smiled gently. She kneeled on the bed and grabbed Tabitha's right leg, lifting her on her shoulder, fully exposing the blushing warrior's sex. Smirking slightly, Miria sucked her own fingers to lubricate them for the real event, feeling Tabitha's unwavering gaze on her.

"Want me to hold your hand?" Clare smiled, and Tabitha realized she had completely forgotten about the others. She blushed but wordlessly grabbed her Alpha's hand, genuinely grateful for allowing this to happen, and vowing to repay her afterwards.

After she'd repaid her Captain that is.

"Don't worry Tabitha, I'll be gentle." Miria promised with her fingers rubbing her entrance.

Don't. I want to feel it all Captain. Both the pain and the pleasure." Tabitha blushed.

"Really?" Tabitha nodded, and Miria grinned. "Well in this case…"

Suddenly the teasing fingers were pushed inside, reaching further than any of them had ever experienced, even more than Miria had allowed Clare to go within her body. The fragile barrier broke, blood coating Miria's fingers, and Tabitha screamed in pain, arching her back off the bed in response. Despite this, the sheer knowledge that her Captain was the one to claim her innocence made every ounce of it absolutely priceless and irreplaceable to her, and gave her a sense of elation that nothing could ever match in her mind.

Though unknown to her she was wrong, as their mate would prove in due time, and even this would be nothing compared to having them both at the same time.

######################################

_Council Chamber_

_Headquarters of 'The Organization'_

_Staff_

_Province of Sutare_

_Toulouse_

"Thank you, you may return to your quarters." Rimuto waved an irritated hand in dismissal, causing the failed Renee Execution Squad to bow and withdraw. Steepling his hands before him, he looked around the darkened room with a heavy frown. "I did not expect such failure from so large and elite a group, but it seems I should have."

                "They will need to be punished, of course. I believe I will take care of that..." Jo'sef mused aloud, a sick smile twisting his face as he contemplated how to punish the warriors for their failures. Honestly, that was the best part of this job. He get to torture, raid, rape, pillage, plunder, and mind-break as many people as he desired, and he got paid for it at that! All he had to do was make sure it was a 'Youma' attack on villages that hadn't paid up.

                "It is unfortunate that #00 came across Renee whilst she was in the area. Otherwise, a troublesome issue would have been resolved. Now, it has the potential to get far worse." Dae mused to himself, and the Council murmured in agreement. Rubel, however, merely chuckled from his usual place in the shadowed corner of the room, bringing the group's collective attention onto him. "And what amuses you so, Rubel?"

                "Come now, esteemed Elders of the Council. You don't _really_ think that it is pure happenstance that #00 and #08 came across Renee, do you?"

                "What are you saying?" Rimuto said sharply, not liking the direction the sunglass-wearing man was headed, and Rubel's ever-present smirk widened ever so slightly. Perfect.

                "It just seems to very convenient that Renee _just_ _happened_ to be in that sector, and that Raki and Dietrich _just happened_ to come across Renee, who _just happened_ to sense the other Single Digits closing in? And they all _just happened_ to meet up?" he drawled, smirk turning devilish as he saw the doubts begin to take root in the minds of 'his' leaders. All he had to was give them another nudge or two, and they would tear themselves apart. He had no doubt that Raki and his followers would obliterate the Organization, but his orders were to ensure that Toulouse was not a threat to the Northern Alliance. That meant he had to ensure the majority of Raki's forces were destroyed as well, leaving him unable to attempt a conquest of the mainland.

                "Are you saying that Raki and the other Single Digits are plotting against us?" another elder said incredulously. "Absurd, Dae assured us that the brainwashing was successful! And our warriors are too indoctrinated to turn against us!"

                "I'm sure that Dae's techniques were very effective. However, you must also consider #00's incredible power level. It is highly likely he simply burned through the drugs faster than they could be administered. As for the other warriors, you must remember just what all of our research is based off of."

                "The Dragon-kin?" Rimuto said, rhetorically, and Rubel nodded in response, a carefully crafted look of thought on his face.

                "Indeed, the Dragon-kin. Semi-intelligent though they may be, they are still beasts, with bestial instincts. #00's power is so far beyond theirs that their Youma natures recognize him as the closest thing to a Supreme Being they've ever encountered, which means that he instinctually and subconsciously can claim their loyalty and obedience with enough exposure. Naturally, Raki is using that influence to get revenge against this Organization."

                "Which means any warrior that has been exposed to him is a potential ally to him and enemy to us..." Rimuto mused, eyes narrowed in thought. Leaning back in his throne like chair, he continued. "Send all of the lower-ranked warriors North to fight all of the Awakened and Youma Isley is gathering there. Split the Single digits between the west and south, and recall #00. Dae, you will activate the deceased warriors you are resurrecting. We will use them to eliminate #00 and maintain control over the territories while we finish preparing the next generation of warriors."

                "Of course, Elder Rimuto." The room murmured together at the commands, the Council broke up, and the room slowly emptied, leaving only Rubel in the darkness. A snap of his fingers later, and a shadowy figure appeared at his side.

                "Stage a conversation within hearing range of one of the warriors, discussing the plans that were just made, _without_ mentioning my involvement. Then gather the others and begin final preparations for our departure."

The shadowy figure, one of Rubel's own agents within the Organization, inclined their head in a bow and vanished once more to carry out his orders.

####################################

_Raki's Keep_

_Southern Mountains of the Musha Province_

_Toulouse_

                "Damn them! How did they figure things out so quickly?" Raki snarled, eyes blazing gold and aura billowing, slamming a fist into the massive meeting table in his keep, cracking the heavy wood and making the surrounding warriors shudder together in arousal and the Youma to cower slightly, both genders reacting to the presence of The Alpha that was within the room.

                "Master, calm yourself. It is likely that Rubel is playing his games again." Dietrich said as soothingly as she could, half-draping herself across his back, feeling rather drunk off of his aura. She almost purred when she felt his powerful muscles flex beneath her as he growled again in response to her comment.

                "I should have guessed from the outset. That man always seems to pop up at crossroads such as this." He rumbled, turning his gaze to look around the room. "Send forth the fliers. Inform Isley of what is going on. Inform him that any warriors that we do not manage to catch out and convert are NOT to be harmed, but restrained until we can bring them over to our side. Tell Riful that attempting to assault my territory while I deal with the Organization will not result in her being brought to heel, but destroyed. If she wants to play afterwards I will oblige her, but I've no patience for that right now."

                "Yes, Master." The room spoke as one, and he hummed in satisfaction before continuing.

                "My only concern is these legendary warriors that were spoken of. I can only imagine they mean the greatest warriors that perished in battle, the former single digits such as Roxanne, Cassandra...and Theresa."

The room murmured uncomfortably, fully aware that the majority of them would never stand a chance against such titans.

                "Because of this, I am ordering all non-single digit warriors, Awakened, and all youma to focus on holding territory or hunting down the 'bandits' across the island, which are of course the Organization's human forces. Myself and the elite warriors and Awakened will deal with the Organization directly." He commanded, a even more discontented murmuring running through the room.

                "Master, we hear and obey, but we beg you to reconsider. Our place is by your side, not hiding away like children!" one of the mid-ranked former warriros protested as respectfully as she could, and she blushed heavily when he smiled at her warmly.

                "And I would have you at my side, but not when you will perish. As loyal and dedicated as you are, none of you can match any of these legends in battle. I will not sacrifice your lives in a futile battle. I am not like those bastards in the Organization." He said gently, and she nodded shyly before withdrawing to the shadows again. Eyes sweeping the table, he spoke once more. "This is it, my friends. This the moment in which we crush those who would enslave us, and make our own fates!"

The following cheers threatened by all rights to bring the keep down about their ears.

##################################

_Isley's Army Camp_

_Southern Border of Alphonse_

_Tolouse_

                "Message from the Master, Lord Isley." A flier type Youma growled as he landed before the Abyssal of the North and kneeling respectfully.

                "Speak." The Silver King said, gesturing for the Youma to rise.

                "The Master says that the Organization has discovered our plans, and is attempting to wipe out the entire current generation of warriors by sending them against you and the other Abyssals. The Master wishes for you to spare every life, so that they might be freed of the Organization's chains."

                "Does he desire that I bring my forces south?" isley asked, one raised eyebrow the only indication of his suprise at the news that their plans had been discovered.

                "No, the Master wants all non-single digit warriors or Awakened to withdraw and hold position. The Organization plans to resurrect their greatest warriors, such as Theresa, to overwhelm the Master. He does not wish for the lower ranks to throw their lives away needlessly against such titanic foes."

                "If my brother thinks that I will remain here whilst he battles such enegmies, he is even more foolish than I had forseen." Isley snorted in amusement, and the Youma spoke up.

                "My Lord, The Master was clear..."

                "That only former single digits could join him, yes. My forces will hold position here, but I will head south immediately. Inform Raki that arguing is futile and the only words I should hear from his naive mouth when I arrive is 'Thank you'."

                "I...Yes, My Lord." The flier clearly knew that attempting to argue would be both futile and unwise, and so took to the air again to deliver its message.

##################################

_Riful's Headquarters (Witch's Maw)_

_Mount Zakol_

_Lautrec_

_Toulouse_

                "Oh~? What is this? One of dear Raki's fliers, come to see me?" Riful hummed with a smile as Dauf dragged the aforementioned Youma before her. "Raki isn't the type to send a spy, so I can only assume there is something he needed to tell me?"

                "The Master wishes to inform you that you will begin seeing his forces moving towards the East. This is due to his imminent destruction of the Organization and the liberation and conversion of all of its warriors. He commanded me to say that he will play with you as much as you like later, but if you were to try and advance into his territory or cause troubles during his battle with the organization, there will be nothing but death for you and your faction." The youma, though clearly terrified that his message would get him killed on the spot, nevertheless delivered it calmly and clearly.

                "Haaaa~?" Riful raised her eyebrows curiously as she mulled over the warning from the Master of Toulouse. On the one hand, it was highly irritating to have terms-commands, really- dictated to her in such an offhand fashion. On the other, she found it both immensely arousing and immensely appropriate that the most powerful being on the island command her as if she were submissive to him. While she had no doubt the time would come (soon, if she had anything to say about it!) when Raki would slay Dauf and force her to submit (much to her future pleasure no doubt!), that time had not yet come. Still, she certainly had no desire to die, unless it was from pleasure at her future mate's hands, and she definitely wanted the Organization gone, so..."I suppose I should obey the Master's command. Tell him this from me, however: I obey him this once because he is destroying the Organization. If he wishes to command me in the future, he had best come and force me to submit to him. Until then..."

She let her voice trail off, her meaning clear, and the Youma nodded choppily. Humming in satisfaction, Riful flicked her hand at her oafish soon-to-be-ex mate, who released the messenger roughly. Hissing in displeasure at the large Awakened, the flier scurried outside and took to the sky, winging his way back to his leader.

##################################

_Unknown Location_

"So, the male is going to destroy the Organization soon..." a male voice hissed, sounding pleased, and another answered.

                "Yes, he separates his strength for fear of losses to the humans."

                "Good. Gather all of our kin...ALL of them. Make what excused you must, but we will follow the male to the humans and destroy them both. Then this island will be OURs to feast upon!"

##################################

And that is a wrap for this chapter. Just so you know, this will probably be the only lemon in this story, as we are only a couple of chapters away from the sequel. The sequel will be farm more lemony than this story for various reasons, so look forward to that.


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

#####################################################

Silver Eyed Angel

Chapter 10

The Calm Before The Storm

####################################################

                "Master, the weaker members of your forces have dispersed to their duties. Riful has sworn not to cause any troubles, although she also wishes that you be informed: "If he wishes to command me in the future, he had best come and force me to submit to him.'" Dietrich reported, her voice a cross between amused and excited at the prospect of her Master claiming another Abyssal and further cementing his place as the most powerful being alive, even if said abyssal was well known for her...psychotic tendencies.

                "Tch. Riful just loves to play her little games, doesn't she. Well, that's fine, I'll deal with her later. She will learn her place after we finish with our true enemies." Raki smirked lopsidedly, sending another thrill through her, before he gestured for her to continue.

                "All of the high-ranking warriors and Awakened have been divided up into combat teams as you commanded, and are ready to follow you, unto their deaths if they must." Dietrich's vocie now was filled with pride in her master and all that he had accomplished. The loyalty that he had engendered from beings who had lost their humanity, or worse, cast it aside willingly. Of course, she wasn't going to mention to her master that several lower-ranked warriors had been caught trying to sneak into the groups in order to follow him into battle. At least not right now, she might mention it later even if only to see how he punished them for their insubordination.

Licking her lips slightly at the thought, she listened as her Master acknowledged the update and followed him as he strode from the room out into the sun-filled outdoors where his elite force was waiting. Taking her customary place at his right as Octavia, dressed again in armor after all these years, flitted to stand at his left. The two Hands of the Angel, as many had taken to calling them, nodded curtly to each other, rivalry still in full force, before folding their hands behind their backs as their Master began to orate.

                "Sisters, friends, comrades, hearken to me now!" his voice filled the large courtyard beneath the balcony on which he stood, and the dozens of elite warriors and Awakened ceased their idle chatter and planning to turn all of their attention to him. "Long have the people of this island suffered for the transgressions of the dastardly Organization! Long has this island suffered for the machinations of powers far from our home! Many of you here have suffered longer than some of us have been alive, hunted by those that should call you sister, cherished companionship stolen from you by greedy and power-hungry old men! Long have the innocents bled or been taken from their homes for the sake of these cruel machinations! No longer, I say! Today will mark the end of the Organization, the final liberation of Toulouse and _all_ of its peoples. Today, our sisters will be free! Today, we will take back our futures and hold them tightly under guard so that they might never again be sullied by those who are unworthy!"

The gathered women (the few male Awakened that had shown up having been sent North to Isley) cheered together, fists pounding on breastplates in an endless pounding rhythm of crashing metal. Raki leapt from the balcony, cloak swirling around him as he fell and struck the ground, before dashing away, his warriors at his heels. Before them lay the freedom they had sought for so long...and the battle that would decide the fates of thousands.

#############################################################

Octavia felt a her blood sing for the first time in centuries as she and Dietrich flitted along after their Master, their sisters behind them. Long had she hoped for a place to belong, for companionship, for a family. It is why she had sought out Chronos, Lars, and Eruopa, but the two males had been quite and withdrawn after their long lives of solitude, and Europa was simply lazy and mind-numbingly narcissistic. Here though, with The Alpha, she had found not only true sisters, but a mate. True, she like all her fellow warriors had not felt the touch of intimacy from her Master, for he was still too loyal to his Clare to even kiss them or use them for His pleasure. And yet, it was that loyalty and restraint (frustrating though it was) that so endeared him to his followers. They all knew of how hard his Youma nature raged to claim the willing and submissive females that surrounded him, they could feel it growing within his aura with each passing day, and they in turn found themselves in a constant state of arousal and submission to him, often subconsciously doing what they could to entice him into claiming them.

She smirked lightly as she recalled how outraged Dietrich had been when she and the other Awakened began traipsing about the fortress whilst utterly naked, the musk of their arousal filling its stone halls, the scent and dampness of their fluids scattered where they fell during their travels. She shivered in delight as she remembered how her Master's aura had flared like the sun, and a voice distorted with pure power ordered every male within the restored citadel to a new camp some miles away. She, like her sisters, knew that Raki had done so in order to keep from slaughtering the lot of them in a fit of protective jealously, his bestial instincts enflamed at the thought of other males witnessing his mates in such a fashion. It hadn't taken long for their un-Awakened sisters to join them, though Dietrich had steadfastedly refused to do so (Octavia was sure she wanted her mate to see her naked for the first time only as he claimed her at long last) and Rachel, who was decidedly uninterested in being claimed.

That had actually been the first time their Master had put his foot down and punished any of his women, as some of the younger warriors, led by Renee, had attempted to beat her into submission to show her her 'proper place'. It...hadn't gone well, and the result had been a thoroughly thrashed pack of warriors spending a few days in the dungeons. Of course, Octavia knew that the punishment he had meted out hadn't gone...quite the way he hoped, as while they hadn't bother Rachel again and he had meant to chastise them, what he had done was assert his dominance over them. Which they had enjoyed. Immensely.

Tamping down a flush of arousal at the thought, she refocused on him as they left the Southern territories and entered the East. They would be entering enemy territory soon, at the rate they were traveling, and she once again marveled at His power. She didn't understand how, but no matter how far or fast they ran, as long as they were with him, they grew neither tired nor hungry, but instead felt a slowly, steadily building fire within their bellies the longer they traveled.

#######################################################

Renee felt her bruises ache slightly as she ran, a testament to the lingering results of her punishment from her Master for trying to put Rachel in her place. She felt a thrill run through her core as she recalled His writhing aura of power as he had dove into her groups midst, hands and feet lashing out in lightning-fast strikes, remembered the cries of mingled pleasure and pain from her fellows as he chained them to various objects in the dungeon, even flogging those of them who had actually injured Rachel.

She resisted the urge to frown, still less then pleased that the bitch had _dared_ to refuse her Master (even if he hadn't made overtures to, well, any of them yet, it was the principle of the matter!) His rights to all lesser creatures, herself most assuredly included. As such, she had taken it upon herself to bring her to heel, and then deliver her to her Master. True, he would not claim the former number five, or any other, until Mistress Clare had returned to his side but again, it was the principle of the matter. When he had come to visit her after her punishment, eyes filled with sad, disappointed curiosity, she had been tempted to take her own life for failing him so deeply again. However, her life was no longer her own, but His, and only He could end it, or for His safety could it be sacrificed. He had asked her why she had done as she did, and she had tried to explain that Rachel's impertinence was a deep sin, an insult to HIm that she had tried to correct, but He had merely shaken his head and explained to her His thoughts on the matter.

He was the Alpha, yes, and all knelt before Him, but to serve Him body and soul was to be each of his servants' choices. Rachel, He explained, had given her loyalty to Him, but she could not bring herself to care for Him as a lover, and so He would not force her. Indeed, He elaborated, she was unable to feel such things at all, or so she thought, and He did not want anyone to give her body to Him out of duty, but affection. Renee, as always took His words as a Command, and His truth once more became her own. After all, His logic (naturally) made sense, and if Rachel could not care for Him in such a fashion she was not worthy of being taken by Him.

She shuddered and stumbled slightly, her sisters mimicking her, as Raki sent out another wave of His youki to keep their strength up. A technique he had discovered and mastered thanks to Nimue, he had found he could channel His youki into his servants without actually touching them, enhancing their strengths and keeping them from growing tired, thirsty, or hungry. The side-effect, frankly the main reason his servants appreciated this power transferral, is that their own bodies and youki reacted to that of their Alpha entering them, constantly keeping them in a state of arousal as they instinctually prepared themselves to be taken. It had made moving a damn pain when clothed, and soon enough they had begun to forgo undergarments of any kind, some of the younger, less stoic warriors cutting away the crotch of their uniforms completely, unable to control themselves to the same extent as their elders.

Delicious discomfort aside, this power would provide them with the ultimate edge against the Organization, an endless source of energy and power with which to destroy their previous jailers. Even if He had to engage the Legendary Eight, He would surely remain unchallenged in might, and so would they remain unchallenged before him.

#########################################                

          "Are you already to go?" Miria asked her fellow Ghosts, one hand posted on her hip as she looked around at them all. They had come far these last few weeks, driving themselves beyond exhaustion again and again with a single-minded focus that bordered on desperation. A desperation, she knew, that was not simply a desire to meet (or to see again, for those that had already done so) their Alpha and future mate. No, they all knew that there was conflict on the horizon. They could _feel_ it, and those who had met Raki knew of his discontent or even outright hatred of The Organization, even before they made him into a warrior. He would not waste much time in eradicating their enemies, and they wanted to be there for it if they could.

The various warriors made sounds of agreement, some rather impatient, and Miria had to repress a smile as Clare practically bounced in place from excitement, much to the amusement of her sisters. The short-haired speed-demon had been almost insufferable, despite the frequent orgies that had followed their last. As much as she had enjoyed being with her sisters (who were now her lovers, as well) she wanted to be with Raki once more.

                "Let's get going, then. We've spent more than enough time up here." Clare voiced her impatience aloud, dashing towards the South. Her sisters exchanged fond and amused looks at her haste before following, easily falling into a close, staggered formation with Clare and Miria at the front. All of them were glad to be leaving at last, but it was a bittersweet joy. Though the knowledge that they would be seeing their mate and destroying the Organization was a bright light to guide them, the North had been their home, their solace, these last few years. So many of their sisters had fallen in battle against Isley's army, so many sisters that would not be alive to see the freedom they would claim for themselves.

The journey was silent as they raced along the roads, passing through one destroyed settlement after another, testaments to how little the Organization had ever cared to intervene in the North, and how harsh the land was for those unprotected or unprepared for its fury. Yet, for all the silent stillness, there was a sense, one that began to grow stronger and stronger as they grew closer to the border. Soon enough, the group found themselves passing through a small canyon, and it was then that their watchers revealed themselves. Awakened and Youma appeared before and behind them, lining the lip of the canyon and watching them with unwavering attention.

                "Warriors of The Organization, you will halt immediately and submit to captivity for your own protection." The obvious leader, a powerful looking male Awakened armed and armored as a warrior, instructed them, voice making it clear that disagreement was not a viable option.

                "We need no protection from your kind, Awakened. We have business in the South, and you'll not stop us from reaching it." Clare retorted, in no mood whatsoever to be delayed, least of all by Isley's cronies, and their opponents' tensed for a fight as the Ghosts flung their capes clear of their arms, drawing their blades, but the leader raised his hand to his forces before either side could attack.

                "Hold. I recognize the emblems on your blades. The Master commanded that any bearing those blades or marks be brought before him immediatly. Tell me, are there those amongst you that are known as Clare, Miria, Helen, or Deneve?"

                "How do you know those names?" Miria hissed, now deeply concerned. Being 'captured' was one thing, they could probably find a way out of it when there were far fewer enemies around, but if the four of them being present drove the youma and halflings to attack, they would not be able to withstand so many. Even as powerful as they had become, the weight of numbers was certainly against them, and from what she sensed many of them were no lightweights.

                "The Master of All, whom some might call the Silver Eyed Angel, commanded that you be protected and watched over by all beneath his banner." the leader responded, giving a courteus half-bow. "I am Chronos, number four of the male generation and one of Lord Isley's officers. Please, follow me to our main encampment."

A sweeping gesture from Chronos had the youma forces dispersing, vanishing from view as quickly as they had appeared, and the Ghosts exchanged glances. The male's story seemed to hang together with what limited information they knew. That Raki was the Silver Eyed Angel, Isley was allied with him, and that Raki wouldn't want any halflings to come to harm, especially not Clare. Still, it went against their instincts and beliefs to not fight youma and Awakened.

Taking a deep breath, Clare made her decision and stepped forward, Miria at her side a heartbeat later, and the Ghosts following with only the slightest of hesitations. Chronos tactfully decided not to mention their still-unsheathed swords, and instead began leading them further south at speed. As they traveled, they couldn't help but notice more and more youma and Awakened warriors entering their sensory range, especially before them. The reason soon became apparent as they broke through the edge of the forest to enter into a large plain, upon which was camped what could only be described as a great host. Youma, Awakened, even a few humans, all gathered together in preparation for battle.

                "What are you doing with those warriors?" Clare asked sharply as they witnessed a large number of Awakened and several warriors guarding a large group of disarmed halflings, and Chronos glanced over at them before replying.

                "The Organization discovered the Master's plans, and sought to purge the current generation of any possible followers by reenacting the War of the North. Those warriors that were sent North against us were subdued and captured unharmed on the Master's orders. He has no wish for any of our sisters to die, not when they will soon be free of the Organization. Those warriors that you see guarding them are those who are not powerful enough to assault the Organization at his side, and as such were dispersed to duties such as this." He explained, and the Ghosts scowled at the knowledge that The Organization had tried to recreate the slaughter that they had survived and lost so many siblings in.

Miria frowned in thought, confused. It made little sense for Raki to have any warriors stay back. Even as overwhelmingly powerful as he was, surely it would just be simpler to attack the Organization en masse, with only their human guards to defend them? Something to ask Isley once they reached him, she decided, she had no interest in asking to many questions in public, especially none that some enterprising young warrior might take as a slight against Raki. She didn't have the patience for dealing with such things.

Isley looked up as the group was admitted into his presence, and his eyebrows raised as he saw whom, and how many, stood before him. A glance at Chronos had his friend and subordinate reporting what had happened before being dismissed, along with Isley's guards. The Silver King folded his hands behind his back and gazed at the Ghosts for a long, silent moment, long enough for them to shift a little uncomfortably.

                "I had not thought when we met those months ago that I was speaking with Clare and Miria, two of the very women that Raki spoke to me at such length. Had I known, I would have delivered you to him all the sooner, but instead we find ourselves at an impasse. You are eager to be at his side, I imagine, yet Raki has instructed that no one he has not directly specified is to be present at the battlefield." He said finally, and Clare's expression immediately darkened into a fierce scowl of angry confusion, and she opened her mouth to speak. Miria, sensing both an opportunity to learn what she wanted to know and keep a conflict from occurring, lay a firm hand on her shoulder, silencing her. Clare, knowing full well that Miria knew her place and would only do such a thing if it was important, remained silent and calm. Miria then returned her attention to Isley, formulating her question carefully.

                "I questioned this when Chronos mentioned all warriors remaining away from the battlefield, and so I shall ask you what I wasn't going to ask him in the open. Why, if the warriors have abandoned the Organization or been captured, is Raki not simply attacking with the full muster of his forces and end them within the day? It makes little sense to have them remain behind, if all the Organization can summon to their defense is bands of human bandits." She asked calmly, eyes scrutinizing the Abyssal.

                "Because, dear little sister, the Organization has taken their decision to play God  further then ever before. Dei, and his pack of madmen, have managed to use Raki's blood and flesh not only to heal the stigma all of our kind suffer, not only to allow them to Awaken without losing themselves to their hunger, but indeed to allow him to return them from the grasp of Death itself. He has revived the Legendary Eight." Miria gasped in shock and no small hint of fear at the phrase, and Isley smiled grimly at her. "Yes, I see you know precisely of whom I am talking. That, my dear Miria, is why only former single digits of significant strength are permitted to join him in this battle."

                "Miria, what is he talking about?" Clare asked her Captain and friend softly, wondering what could have shaken the strong woman so badly, and Miria shook her head as she stared at Isley for another full minute before responding.

                "The Legendary Eight are the eight most powerful warriors ever to exist. Warriors that were never permitted to Awaken for fear of the destruction that would follow. You know one of them Clare, you carry her flesh within you."

                "Theresa..." Clare breathed, and Isley nodded to her.

                "Indeed, Theresa of the Faint Smile is one of the Legendary Eight. Raki hopes that once the Eight take to the field, he can engage Theresa alone and the single digits can wipe out the other Seven quickly." He explained, before clapping his hands slightly. "So, you will be joining the Organization warriors under our protection and moving to Rabona with my army whilst I move South to join him in battle. Riful has sworn to keep herself out of trouble in the interm, and the Youma know better to move against us."

                "Do you honestly think we're going to sit back and let Raki take on those kinds of enemies without us! We survived the War in the North and your army, we can survive this!" Helen growled out angrily, the rest of the Ghosts nodding and murmuring in agreement. Isley turned a suddenly fierce look to her as his aura began to spread out over the room. Many of the Ghosts felt as if gravity had increased tenfold, their knees buckling underneath the pressure, though they struggled to remain upright and more or less succeeded.

                "You survived through wits and what amounts to trickery. I know not _how_ you did it, but given that you did not destroy my army, that remains the only option. Do not think that wits will be a deciding factor in a clash between _titans_. Even I am hesitant to challenge these warriors. I, who was the first amongst the original generation, the closest to raw, absolute power before Raki was created. You younger generations, your power is weaker than that of my own, but it is more refined. You have greater control over it, and that is why you are able to challenge us. But it will not be enough, not this time, and so you _will_ remain in Rabona." His tone was iron-clad, gaze unwavering, and it was clear to the Ghosts that they would have to beat him if they wanted to reach Raki, no mean feat even now. For that matter, they would then have to best the army outside, something impossible for them to accomplish. At their depressed expressions of acceptance, Isley softened slightly and smiled at them. "I understand this is not an easy thing to accept, an easy command to obey, but your presence may put him in danger, as he would be worrying over you instead of focusing on the fighting. Clare, you will be taking command here, Chronos and Lars can help bring you up to speed. Get everyone to Rabona and wait there."

With those final instructions imparted, Isley turned and departed, turning into his Awakened form once he was clear of the camp and racing South with the incredible speed his horse-like lower body could muster.

##########################################

                "This is it." Raki murmured to himself as he gazed down into the small canyon which the Organization's headquarters called home. He looked around at his loyal companions and friends, his sisters (Slaves! Mates! Servants to his pleasure!) and shook his head, banishing his Youma side to the back of his mind once more, before drawing his sword and hefting it. A chorus of steel sliding upon steel echoed as his forces mimiked him, and he leapt off of the bluff with a roar.

The Battle For Toulouse had begun.

#################################

**So the next chapter will essentially just be fighting and shit. One, maybe two chapters left in this story guys, then I will start planning out the sequel!**


	11. The Final Chapter

**You can all thank Dany le fou for this story actually getting finished, what with all of the… _encouragement_ he bestowed upon me via PM. Its hard to go back and write for my old stuff, what with how much my writing style has changed over the years. And my interests, admittedly. I still like Claymore, but its not a front and center thing anymore, really. So, here it is. The final plot chapter of Silver Eyed Angel. An epilogue will follow that will just be pure smut. There will _not_ be an official sequel from me, not anymore. Just can’t do it :/**

#######################################################

Silver Eyed Angel

The Final Chapter

A Clash of Titans

######################################################

Every being on that battlefield raised their hands to shield their eyes as a new sun blazed before them, a pure golden light that filled all those who could be called ‘good’ with hope and strength anew, while those that were ‘evil’ shivered in dread, the instinctive realization that a being uncomprehendingly beyond them had just Awoken.

                **“So, this is your true power.”** Theresa murmured as she beheld the Awakened form of her opponent. **“Magnificent…”**

                **“Thank you. It was the barest hint of this form that earned me my Title, that earned me the epithet of Silver-Eyed Angel.”** Raki responded from there he floated in the air. His new form was indeed magnificent, and as nude as Theresa, confirming to everyone in view range that he was as well-endowed as most of them had fantasized. Six golden wings, each several yards in length, were spread out and shining around him, and an aura of pure youki wrapped around his hands would doubtless serve as his weapon. He had to be the least-monstrous Awakened that had ever existed, at least when it came to appearance, Theresa decided. **“I can only hope that Clare is as appreciative as you.”**

 **“…tch.”** Theresa scoffed in irritation at the reminder that Clare was apparently enamored with this boy, along with who-knew-how-many others of their kind. It was _really_ pissing her off to know that this brat had her little Clare panting after him, along with Goddess knew how many others. **“You’re really trying to piss me off, aren’t you? I mean, deliberately bringing up Clare is sure to get my blood _boiling_.”**

She blitzed towards him, crossing the space between them with such speed that she probably could have crossed the whole of Tolouse within minutes, a movement literally incomprehensible to all but Raki, who reacted just as quickly as she had attacked. It was no mean feat, countering her charge, but he was certainly capable of it. A shockwave emanated forth from where their hands met, his calm cupping the driving fist of her strike, one wing arcing around to block the attack that followed from one of her scythe-tipped tails.

                **“What angers you or doesn’t is hardly my concern. Creating a world where Clare and I, and our siblings, can live in peace is all that matters. The sooner you stand down and allow me to purge the Organization, the sooner that world will arrive.”** He retorted, forcing her to retreat as he let loose a series of offensive blasts of youki, cratering the ground as she darted away with a lazy smirk. **“Regardless of whether you stand or kneel, I’ll not allow you to prevent it from coming. I would rather Clare not find you destroyed when she arrives.”**

Theresa merely _tsked_ in annoyance, using her own wings and youki to send nigh-invisible blades of wind sweeping towards him, and it was his turn to evade by taking to the sky. She pursued and the pair rose to altitudes that no mortal had ever reached before, reducing those still on the ground to mere specks even to their almighty eyes. The air twisted around them, warped by their power, and storm clouds began to  gather ominously.

                **“Peace, safety, a cherished family.”** She scoffed contemptuously, flicking long fingers in a dismissive gesture of banishment at the very idea. The halflings were a race of _warriors_ created for a singular purpose. Without the youma, without a war to fight, they would grow listless, aimless. They had been bred for _battle_ , not for farming and fishing and the other mundane, mindless chores of the humans around them, and she told him as much. **“Even now you feel this to be true, no? The call to battle, the lust for blood…I can see it within you.”**

This was not, as it happened, metaphorical or in reference to something in his aura that she could detect. Rather, he was sporting an impressive erection, and he frowned at her in irritation. She made it sound like he got off on hurting people which was…mildly accurate, in truth, but not in the way she meant it. He dominated his lovers, meshed pain and pleasure into a cohesive whole, but suffering for the sake of it had no appeal to him.

                **“My lust has little to do with blood and everything to do with your current attire.”** He rebuked her sternly, admonishing her with word and gaze, and she snorted again, actually preening somewhat. Arrogance, it seemed, was truly the realm of the powerful. Oddly enough, he absently noted, but by and large the power a halfling possessed seemed to affect their bust size. Oh there were outliers, of course, such as Priscilla and Octavia, but both of them had often chosen to have their forms be those of children that did not reflect their true ages. Perhaps some psychological craving to regain their stolen childhoods, who could tell? **“Do you really intend to fight still, even knowing that Claire will doubtless be making her way here? Do you intend her first sight of you after so many years to be that of us doing battle?”**

                **“You talk to much! You want her to see us at peace? Force me to my knees and see if you can keep me there! Now, stop prattling!”** Theresa hissed, tired of his _talking_ and charging again. It was infuriating, how he would simply float there casting words at her, as if they would change what was, is, and would be simply by being spoken.

Time and again they clashed, and it was well that they were so far from the ground now, for their blows would have reshaped the world around them. Raki’s comrades likely would have been injured or slain, and the men of the Organization slain outright rather than being taken alive and in chains to Rabona. With their departure, the treacherous Youma and their Awakened leader were emboldened and pressed harder against the loyalists, yet under the guiding hands of Raki’s lieutenants the line was held.

                “You were foolish to betray the lord master, Europa. You and the youma would have lived easy lives, un-hunted by my master and our sisters for the rest of your existences. Instead, you will _all_ die on this field.” Dietrich informed the former single digit coldly as she and Octavia stood before the fallen number two’s Awakened form.

                “Perhaps you would have even lived to walk from this field, had he remained, for the Master is a truly deep well of forgiveness. With him so far from us, however, there will be no mercy. No stays of execution or provisions of mercy at the final moment.” Octavia added from where her centaur-like body stood, pawing at the ground as she glared hatefully at her form acquaintance. “I must say, I will enjoy this more than I ought. I always found you to be contemptibly arrogant and lazy. I honestly hadn’t thought you would possess the courage to take to the field yourself.”

                “I’ll enjoy ripping your tongue out of your mouth, whore. I always hated that mouth of yours, always bearing a criticism or some pithy comment.” Europa sneered back, bladed tentacles writhing in agitation as she looked down at them. “You and your fellows fell all over yourselves to spread your legs for that pathetic male. He is little more than a human with a taste of power, weak of mind. He could have consumed whatever he desired, but instead makes himself a hero to the masses of our natural prey. He is _weak!_ ”

                “I think that I shall have to make you suffer for this insult to the Master before we kill you.” Dietrich said coolly, and for the first time she allowed her power to flow unrestrained. Through the influence of her Master, she Awakened with full control of her mind. When the flare of her youki faded, there she stood in her new form, an armored wolf-woman hybrid of towering stature. She took in her new appearance appreciatively, flexing long serrated claws sprouting from her hand-paws with interest “Hmm. It seemed my nickname of ‘The Hunter’ is more accurate than I could have ever foreseen. I wonder how sharp these claws will prove themselves as I ripe that disgusting face of yours right off.”

Their own clash began without further words, its outcome long since decided. Against a single Awakened of her own strength in the form of Octavia, perhaps Europa could have achieved Victoria. Against two, even if the second wasn’t a ‘top three’ single digit…well, a conclusion foregone indeed. Her erstwhile minions stood even less of a chance, as many of the loyalists chose to follow The Hands into Awakening. Normal youma were no match for them, despite their far greater numbers.

#################################################################

The cascading pulses of youki continued to emanate from the south-east, from towards the Headquarters of the Organization, surrounded and penetrated The Ghosts of Rabona as they race towards the battle that was doubtless taking place. The rest of Raki’s allies and servants had remained behind in Rabona, hunting down any surviving traitors and securing the city. Doubtless there would be hunter-killer parties dispatched soon enough to cleanse the island, but that was for the future. For now, their only concern was reaching their Mate and helping him against whomever and whatever he was battling.

                “This other youki feels kinda like your own, Clare. Not wholly a copy, but a trace of this is in your own signature.” Helen commented as they ran, sounding intrigued and somewhat concerned at the same time. “Any ideas?”

                “Yes, and that’s what worries me. I was made using the flesh of Theresa of the Faint Smile, so part of her signature is buried within my own.” Clare replied shortly, and the group nearly fell over from shock at that revelation. If that was true, then the person who had to be battling Raki right now was the most powerful Claymore in history, the Number One of the Number Ones. Though loyal to Raki and wanting to be at his side, the idea of getting between two such titans as they clashed was understandably worrisome. None of them wanted to die now, not when they were so close to freedom and to getting their Mate, and certainly not in so ignoble a way as getting caught in the proverbial crossfire.  “It doesn’t matter who he is facing or why, our place is at his side. “

It would not occur to them until after everything was over that they were moving faster and longer than they ought to be able too, so caught up were they in their efforts. When they arrived, it was to see surviving youma being lined up and executed steadily by their fellow halflings, with two massive winged Awakened doing their best to bludgeon one another to death a good distance away.

                “Hold there! Stay where you are!” a sharp voice barked as they drew closer, a pair of naked halflings appearing before them with stern looks and sharp eyes. Ignoring the screaming and swearing of the youma being butchered behind them, they flared their youki in a threatening enough manner to enforce their commands. “Name and number yourselves, sisters, and approach no nearer to the battlefield until your loyalties are determined.”

                “I am Miria, 6 of the last generation. With me are my companions and friends: Clare, Cynthia, Helen, Deneve, Tabitha, Veronica, Lily, and Zelda. We were sent to Pieta to be purged some years ago, and we’ve returned to help destroy the Organization. We’ve actually just come directly from Rabona, where we helped discover and repel a traitorous youma attacked like the one you’ve just crushed.” Miria answered calmly, gentle hand on Clare’s arm keep her from reacting with anger to anyone getting between her and Raki after so long apart.

Two pairs of eyes widened slightly before narrowing just as quickly, power coiling in their auras as those within ear shot _not_ occupied with executions or rounding up traitors drew weapons and began to approach, fanning out into a loose formation.

                “I am Dietrich, Hand of The Master, and your claim will be tested when He has finished his battle with The Faint Smile. Should it prove false, I doubt you will live long enough to beg for mercy. Until then, you _will_ submit yourself into our custody and disarm.” One ordered, the other nodding in agreement, and the Ghosts tensed as their hands went to the hilts of their own weapons. The situation was rapidly approaching boiling point when a powerful signature flared behind the loyalist forces.

                “Irene!” Clare gasped, shocked to see that her mentor (and arm-transplant donor) was not only still alive but now in possession of _both_ her arms once more.

                “Good to see you again, little blade.” The Quicksword smiled warmly at her student, before looking around at the rest, nodding to each in turn. “Dietrich, Octavia, they are who they say they are. Clare was a personal student of mine and I know of the others.”

                “Understood.” Octavia, for that must be the second of the two women, nodded her acquiescence. Tilting her head to the side, she smiled slyly at Clare as she continued. “You know, for the one Chosen by The Master to be the First of us, I had expected someone a bit…taller. Perhaps a bit bustier as well.”

Clare bristled at the slight, though it was minor given the other woman’s acknowledgment of what she had always hoped: that Raki wanted _her_ more than anyone else. It was a reassurance she had never really admitted to herself that she actually needed, but now that she had it she couldn’t ignore the immense relief it gave. She was curious, though, who the two before her were. Oh, she had their names, but what did being a ‘Hand’ mean? They were clearly high-ranking in Raki’s forces, but just how high? Even Irene had not _commanded_ them, but rather _advised_ them that The Ghosts were being truthful. Ergo, they were ranked higher than an extremely powerful former Number Two. If she were to take a guess based only on their apparent titles, they were higher ranking than anyone but Raki (and herself, she hoped), given the implications of being his Left and Right Hands.

                “So, the Organization really resurrected fallen Number Ones like Theresa…to think that their depravity reaches beyond the grave itself to dishonor the fallen. And they call us monsters.” Veronica spat on the ground in disgust, one mirrored by those around her, and she eyed the rounded-up youma. “Seeing his power before me, I am surprised that any youma was foolish enough to betray our Mate, never mind so many.”

                “As near as we can tell, _all_ youma betrayed us. The Awakened named Europa claimed that she could lead them to overwhelm us with numbers while the resurrected single digits and Raki battled, then finish off the weakened survivors. She might have even been right, but half of the resurrected defected or refused to fight immediately, and we dealt with the others before the youma attacked. Raki sent us to deal with them before engaging Theresa personally. The rest is as you see before you.” Dietrich responded as the youma executions resumed. There was really something surreal about the casual conversations and executions taking place besides (if at a distance) a battle that could level mountains. It was absurd, really, but somehow it didn’t seem entirely out of place. With the likes of youma, halflings, and Awakened roaming the world for so long, most were used to strange things.

                “Oh my, the fight seems to be taking a somewhat different direction. Perhaps you should intervene soon, Clare, before Theresa jumps the line.” Cynthia said with a faint blush, and the group looked to see a very different kind of grappling beginning as more bestial instincts began to overwhelm the clashing single digits. Growling under her breath, the former 47 stalked towards the duo with narrowed eyes, much to the amusement of her sisters.

#################################################################

It was perhaps the most bizzare, amusing, and baffling thing that the Loyalists had ever seen when they witnessed Clare giving the two most powerful beings to ever walk the Earth a dressing down for the ages. One of the most dimunitive halflings ever created, yelling at the top of her lungs (both from anger and just so they could actually hear her) at two fifteen-odd feet Awakened, who were just as amusing in their reactions. The watchers would later swear to the Twin Goddesses that The Faint Smile was _pouting_ , while the Silver-Eyed Angel looked rather contrite. That part of marriage, at least, he seemed to have learned rather quickly.

Things were mopped up quickly, with the humans of the Organization being dragged out of their rocky hiding places in chains (bandits included), ready to be taken to Rabona for an admittedly superfluous series of trials and well-deserved executions. With their own papers and records condemning them, it was truly a foregone conclusion as to how their lives would end. They also found a note from Rubel, explaining that he was an agent from the nation fighting against the nation that directed The Organization, reassuring them that he would convey to his superiors that Tolousse was not a threat and was to be left alone, so long as its people stayed out of the war. That suited Raki and his people just fine, as they had no interest in involving themselves in a world-spanning war between to factions that they knew nothing about. As long as their home and their people were left unmolested, they were happy with where they were and what they had.

Things moved swiftly, teams of halflings (now Awakened, protected from madness as they were) cleansed the entire island of youma and unaligned Awakened threats. Similarly, Rabona and the other major cities deployed their guard forces to hunt down and purge the Organization-created bandit groups, easily located thanks to the Organization’s impeccable book-keeping. They had obviously never considered the idea that someone would penetrate their base and find such information. Arrogant, but not entirely illogical given the fearful respect the Organization had been treated to by the inhabitants of the island. In order to prevent a month straight of mass executions, the order was given for the bandits to be slain and burned where they camped, and great funeral pyres blazed in the night all across the island three days and nights.

Raki and his family, having completed their duty to defend the people from enemies only they could fight, retreated to his fortress-keep headquarters. There had been calls for Raki to rule the island entirely from both halflings and humans, but he had no interest in administrating for the rest of his life, not when he had so many beautiful companions to spend his time with instead. What better way to live out your days than this, surrounded by inhumanly capable and beautiful woman who thought pleasing you was the most enjoyable thing they could do on any given day?

####################################################################

**That’s it, the last of the plot chapters. Its taken forever and a day, but its done. Smut should be up this weekend, since smut is easier to write for a 99% dead story then plot is. Which arguably could be taken as a very sad statement indeed, but true none the less.**


End file.
